Luchando por mi destino
by Dramione Black
Summary: Son jóvenes, con metas, sueños, promesas, con ganas de vivir la vida y disfrutarla, más bien son adolescente con sus hormonas y deseos. Que juntos buscaran la felicidad. D&Hr. Mi primera historia. Dejar reviews. Gracias por leer. TERMINADA!
1. ¡¡Epilogo!

**Los personajes como todo lo que aparece sabéis no son míos, principalmente porque si lo fueran estaría haciendo otras cosas, como malgastar el dinero obtenido en irme de fiesta, y hacer el vago en lugar de ir a la universidad, y sobretodo muy bien acompañada por alguno de los protas.**

**Pero puesto que no me pertenecen a mi si no a JKR, solo deciros que los voy a utilizar sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**EPILOGO**

La sala estaba completamente vacía, bien porque la jornadas se habían vuelto cada vez más dura por la vuelta de un gran mago tenebroso, y los estudiantes estaban rendidos, o bien porque habían unas temperaturas extremadamente altas, pero todos los alumnos de Gryffindor se encontraban en sus habitaciones que gracias a los elfos domésticos se mantenían a una temperatura más que agradable, y a la seguridad que los muros de Hogwarts les proporcionaban, todos se sentían felices hablando con sus amigos, o durmiendo placidamente en sus camas.

Pero si bien es cierto esta sensación de calidez no embargaba a todos, en una de las pequeñas ventanas de la sala común, mirando como caía la nieve se encontraba una chica de unos dieciséis años, sus ojos de un habitual color marrón brillante y dulce ahora se encontraban rojos y hinchados, y una lágrima recorría su mejilla. No sabia exactamente cuantas horas llevaba ahí, tampoco es que le importara demasiado, la verdad es que ya nada le importaba, nada parecía tener sentido a su alrededor, y aunque todo le parecía irreal, como una pesadilla de la que no pudiera salir, esa pequeña cadena que guardaba en la mano, le demostraba, que nada había sido un sueño, que todo era real, y que por mas que quisiera ese dolor que sentía en su ahora roto corazón también era real.

Aún recordaba como había conseguido aquella cadena, había sido en el curso pasado, el le había dicho que la amaba, que era lo más importante que tenía en la vida y después de un dulce pero pasional beso le puso la cadena, no necesito ninguna palabra más, con ese gesto le había demostrado que la amaba, pues aquella cadena era lo único que le quedaba al joven de su familia, el único recuerdo que tenia de ella, pero se la había regalado y pese que al principio rehusó en quedársela, ahora la tenia en su cuello y fuertemente la apretaba, como si con eso pudiera conseguir que esos ojos grises pudieran volver a mirarla, como lo había hecho tantas veces, como si sintiera que podría volver a tocarlo, o a sonrojarse por una simple palabra suya.

Pero eso ya no era posible, ya eran recuerdo de un pasado, hermoso si, pero pasado, unos recuerdos que jamás olvidaría, y un amor que llevaría siempre con ella, en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-------------------------------------------

**Bueno solo espero que os haya gustado, se que es muy cortito pero el resto es más largo ya que esto solo es el comienzo ya tengo algunos capítulos más escritos, pero como es la primera vez que me decido a escribir, me gustaría saber que opináis, por si consideráis, que se me da bien o mal.**

**Espero todo tipo de quejas y tomatazos con el fin de corregir todo aquello que este mal, o no os guste.**

**Aunque espero que os guste.**

**Por cierto quiero mandarlo un saludo a Judith Malfoy, porque me a animado a publicarlo y porque me ha ayudado en todo. Así que muchas gracias. Por cierto a los que os gusten los merodeadores leer su historia es genial se llama HACIA DONDE EL DESTINO NOS GUIE**

**Un besito a todos y gracias por leerlo, DRAMIONE BLACK!!!**


	2. ¿Quién dijo que las cosas buenas

**Hola de nuevo!!!**

**Bueno aquí vengo con el primer capitulo, de lo que espero que sea una historia divertida y entretenida, pero sobretodo que os guste, ya que la cuelgo para que la podáis leer, y para saber que tal se me da.**

**Bueno como ya he dicho y todos sabéis todo lo que conozcáis, tanto personajes, lugares etc. No me pertenenecen si no que son propiedad de JKR.**

**Yo solo los utilizo con el fin de entretenerme, y sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Os dejo con la historia y espero que la disfrutéis tanto como lo he hecho yo al escribirla.**

**1- ¿Quién dijo que las cosas buenas no comienzan con un pequeño tropiezo?**

En una pequeña pero acogedora casa de Londres una chica de 16 años revisaba haber cogido todo lo necesario para su vuelta al curso.

Apenas eran las 7 de la mañana, y el tren no partía hasta las 11, pero los nervios y la ilusión, hacían que siempre ese día se despertara antes de que salieran los rayos del sol. Y ese año no iba a ser diferente.

Una vez todo preparado y listo, y estando ya segura de que no se olvidaba de nada, se sentó en el sofá de su casa delante de una pequeña chimenea, le encantaba ese lugar, era junto con su habitación su sitio favorito, sintiendo la calidez del fuego que le recordaba tanto a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Mientras aprovechaba a leer el profeta, aunque nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo con la subjetividad que había en este, era su única manera de permanecer comunicada con el mundo mágico.

Y es que ella era hija de muggles, y eso le había traído más de un problema, pero para ella era perfecto, porque así conocía a la perfección ambos mundos.

Lo que leyó en el diario no le alentó mucho, sabía que las cosas habían ido a peor desde la vuelta de Voldemort, pero aún le parecían increíbles las desgracias que podían ocurrir por un simple ideal de sangre, además desde que se confirmo el regreso del que no debe ser nombrado, ya no trataba de esconderse y las muertes habían aumentado de manera considerable, y eso la aterraba, porque ella era lo que se decía una sangre sucia y por lo tanto ni sus padres, ni ella estaban en el prototipo de mago que Voldemort consideraba que mereciese vivir.

Pero alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza, ya tendría tiempo de encargarse de ese tema, de momento sabía que en Hogwarts estaría segura, por algo era el lugar más seguro, por lo menos hasta el momento de la guerra, en la que pensaba participar, de eso estaba segura, y por su puesto iba a estar al lado de Harry pasará lo que pasará, para algo el era su mejor amigo, y no pensaba abandonarle en el momento que más la necesitaba, aunque el no lo dijera, ella lo sabía, por algo ya hacía seis años que se conocían, eran como hermanos.

-Hermione, venga prepárate que partimos ya hacia la estación de tren, sabemos que te gusta llegar de las primeras, así que vamos.- Le dijo su madre haciendo que esta saliera de sus pensamientos y se diera cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo.

Era mujer con unos ojos castaños como los de su hija pero que no desprendían el mismo brillo que los de la muchacha, quizás por que esta aún era joven.

-Ya voy mamá, guardo el periódico y voy

Lo guardo en el baúl que le dio a su padre un hombre de unos cuarenta años, aunque realmente no los aparentaba pero con algunas canas que ya aparecían en su cabeza, y todos se dispusieron a comenzar el viaje hacia el tren que la llevaría una vez más a su escuela, su segundo hogar.

-oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Con los primeros rayos de sol, el joven rubio comenzó a levantarse, la verdad es que se encontraba ilusionado con volver a Hogwarts, era lo más parecido a un hogar que conocía.

Aunque jamás reconocería esto delante de nadie, y jamás se lo notarias en sus gestos, pues así lo habían educado, le enseñaron a que tenia que ser frió y mostrarse duro y sin emociones, porque no las tenia, o no las podía tener.

Miro a su derecha y vio que ya estaban todas sus cosas preparadas para la vuelta al colegio, no se molesto en comprobar si estaba todo, sabía que el elfo se había encargado por su propio bien de ordenar todo lo que había en la lista que el mismo le había escrito.

Después de vestirse, se observo en el espejo y se engomino el pelo, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de desagrado, en el fondo ya estaba arto de vestir siempre de ese color, era verdad que le favorecía, pero toda su ropa era de color negro, del color de la oscuridad, pero no tenía muchas más opciones, mas bien era la única.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, deseando que llegaran lo antes posible las 11 de la mañana y estar lejos de su casa, de su padre, de sus ideales…

Al llegar al comedor la imagen que vio no le sorprendió para nada, estaba todo vacío, sus padres no se habían molestado ni en bajar para despedirle, pero realmente él lo agradecía.

Llamo a Rop su elfo doméstico, y le pidió que le trajera el desayuno al sofá que estaba en frente de la chimenea, le encantaba la paz y la tranquilidad que desprendía aquel lugar, así que siempre que podía, se sentaba a desayunar ahí.

Mientras empezaba a comer una de las tostadas que le habían traído abrió el periódico y lo primero que leyó fueron las nuevas victimas del que no debe ser nombrado, al verlo estaba seguro de que su padre tenía algo que ver con las muertes, porque era un sirviente de Voldemort.

Si algo tenía claro en sus 16 años, era que nunca jamás se iba a convertir en Mortifago, el no era el perrito faldero de ningún loco con aires de superioridad, esta claro que el tampoco era partidario de los sangre sucia, ni mucho menos.

Pero tampoco iba a dedicar su vida únicamente a destruirlos, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, pretendía pasar indiferente ante la guerra, sin participar. Además con un Malfoy humillándose era ya más que suficiente-

Un poco después cojió su baúl y se dispuso a abandonar la casa, pero, no sin antes hecharle un ultimo vistazo a la casa, no sabia porque simplemente lo hacia todos los años antes de partir hacia la estación.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Cuando Draco llego al andén 9 y ¾ se encontró con que no había llegado casi gente, así que se fue hasta su compartimento favorito, ya que era el más espacioso.

Después de acomodar rápidamente todas las cosas, hechizó el sitio de forma que solo los que el quería pudieran entrar, y que ninguno de ellos pudiera tocar sus cosas.

Y se dirigió hacia el compartimento de los prefectos, necesitaba pensar un rato y cuando llegaran los demás alumnos ese sería el lugar más tranquilo, por lo menos hasta la reunión de prefectos, pero eso no sería hasta pasado más de medio viaje.

En la otra parte de la barrera estaba Hermione, se encontraba despidiendo se de sus padres con un fuerte abrazo, sabía que los iba a extrañar, siempre lo hacía, unas pocas lagrimas salieron del rostro de su madre, aunque ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que ese día llorara, lo había hecho los cinco años anteriores y este no era una excepción, ella era la única hija del matrimonio, y sabía que ellos notaban mucho la ausencia.

Después de unos largos minutos de despedida, atravesó la barrera, ya estaba de vuelta al mundo mágico, su mundo, por muy feliz que era en el mundo muggle, la magia le había encantado desde el mismo día que recibió la carta.

Entro en el tren sin espererar a sus amigos puesto estos siempre llegaban apenas unos minutos antes de la partida del tren, y entonces no habría ningún sitio libre.

Se sentó en el último compartimento, justo antes del de prefectos, ya que este año por fin ella era prefecta, se ilusiono mucho cuando recibió la carta y vio la insignia.

10 minutos después la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una chica rubia con unos preciosos ojos azules, era una chica un tanto extraña, pero en el fondo era una gran persona, alguien en quien confiar y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarte, y sobretodo era una chica muy leal con sus amigos.

-Hola Luna- Saludo Hermione eufórica, estaba cansada de estar sola con sus libros, le encantaba leer, pero en ese momento quería ver a sus amigos, los había extrañado mucho.

-Hola Hermione!!- Exclamó la rubia a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre su amiga. -¿Qué tal el verano?

-Muy bien- dijo en un susurro, mientras conseguía salir de debajo de la chica que la estaba aplastando- Me fui de viaje a España con mis padres, es un lugar fantástico, y la gente es de lo mejor (Y no es porque lo diga yo….aunque que yo viva ahí, tiene su importancia…jejej). -¿Y tú que tal?

-La verdad es que bastante bien, si no fuera por los pugnicrows porque son bastante molestos por la noche.

La gryffindor prefirió no preguntar, ya estaba acostumbrada a la mención de seres extraños por parte de su amiga, y la verdad es que lo había hechado de menos durante el verano.

Unos minutos antes de la partida del tren la puerta se volvió a abrir, dejando ver a tres personas, la primera era un chico moreno de pelo despeinado, aunque ella realmente dudaba que pudiera lucir de otra manera, si te fijabas entre su pelo se podía ver una cicatriz que lo caracterizaba tenia forma de rayo. Pero sin embargo lo que a ella más le gustaba e impactaba de el eran sus ojos verde esmeralda, herencia según creía de su madre, y que el ocultaba bajo unas gafas. Su físico era envidiado por todos y deseado por muchas, y es que el quiddich le había ayudado mucho. El era Harry, su mejor amigo, y una leyenda en el mundo mágico.

A su lado había otro chico, que también tenia un gran físico, aunque era bastante más alto que el anterior y algo más corpulento, sus ojos eran de un azul único, pero sin duda su rasgo más característico era su pelo, rasgo que lo identificaba como Weasly, por eso tanto el como su hermana, que estaba a su lado, y todos los demás hermanos, tenia un precioso pelo rojizo, pero Ginny su hermanita, lo llevaba bastante más largo, por mitad espalda, era bastante más bajita que los dos chicos, y poseía unos hermosos ojos marrones claros que brillaban siempre de una manera envidiable.

-Ola Hermione, Luna, como estáis? Os he hechado mucho de menos – dijo adentrándose en el vagón-No sabéis lo que ha sido tener que aguantar a estos dos todo el verano.

-Oye no te quejes, si en el fondo te ha encantado- Soltó el moreno, cosa que produjo que la pelirroja se sonrojará. – Ola chicas ¿Qué tal habéis estado?

-Eso, contarnos como os ha ido todo, a nosotros genial.

Después de cinco minutos de viaje Hermione se lo estaba pasando genial con sus amigos, se estaban contando las novedades y todas las cosas que habían pasado, pero la verdad es que nada había cambiado.

- Chicos me lo estoy pasando genial, pero ahora que soy prefecta voy a dar una ronda, para ver como van todos los alumnos. -Dijo levantándose y encaminando se hacia la puerta

- Venga Hermione es muy pronto- Refunfuño Ron.

-Tu deberías hacerlo mismo ya que también eres prefecto – Comento disgustada la morena.

-Esta bien. – No tenía ganas de discutir con ella tan pronto, además sabía que tenía razón, e iba a terminar haciéndolo, así que se levanto y la siguió, no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos.

Apenas quedaban unos 20 minutos para la reunión de prefectos pero Hermione se dispuso a ir hacia el compartimento, y es que odiaba llegar apurada de tiempo a los sitios, por lo tanto siempre llegaba antes y así de paso tendría un rato para descansar y pensar, la verdad no se imaginaba que eso de ser prefecta fuera tan agotador, se despidió de Ron y se dirigió al compartimento.

En ese momento Draco recordó que no llevaba su insignia puesta y que no había ido a dar la vuelta para controlar a los alumnos, aunque la verdad es que no le importaba no haberla hecho, pero si llegaban los demás prefectos y se daban cuenta de que no llevaba la insignia podría tener problemas, así que decidió ir a por ella antes de que comenzara la reunión y de paso saludaría a sus compañeros, no es que le interesarán mucho pero uno debe aprender a mantener las amistades, nunca sabes cuando las vas a necesitar.

Se disponía a salir del vagón, cuando al abrir la puerta tropezó con algo o alguien que le hizo caer al suelo, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada marrón que le penetraba, sintió sus manos temblorosas en la cintura de la chica, su cabellera perfectamente ondulada caía sobre su cara, este intentaba responder intentaba moverse pero le era imposible, no podía hacer nada más que mirar esos ojos marrones que lo estaban volviendo loco.

Ella no estaba mucho mejor, notaba la respiración agitada del chico en su rostro y un olor que nunca antes había sentido embriagándola, no sabía porque pero necesitaba ese olor, era como algo que entraba en ella y no quería dejarlo escapar, pero lo que más le impactó fueron esos ojos grises como el hielo, que parecían derretirse o quizás era ella la que se derretía, pero no sabía bien que le pasaba, no entendía nada.

En ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir, dejando ver una figura, que parecía una mujer, a la vez que por todo el tren se oyó grito.

**Muchas gracias por haber leído la historia, sobretodo a Judith Malfoy.**

**Esta a sido mi primer capitulo, espero que os haya gustado, y que decidáis seguir leyéndola, (si no, no pasa nada).**

**Me gustaría recibir vuestros reviews, para saber cual es vuestra opinión y para corregir posibles fallos, puesto que no soy perfecta ni mucho menos, y como todos me equivoco, pero eso se corrige.**

**Solo despedirme y mandaros un beso.**

**Dramione Black**


	3. Rematadamente Locos

**Bueno aquí vengo con el tercer capitulo!!**

**Espero poder seguir actualizando cada lunes, de momento me será fácil, porque tengo parte de la historia escrita, pero bueno, mientras la musa no me abandone, espero seguir publicando.**

**Como ya he dicho antes, ni los personajes que conozcáis, ni los lugares son míos pertenecen a la increíble JKR.**

**Yo solo los tomo prestados con la intención de divertirme.**

**Espero que paséis un rato divertido leyendo mi fic, un besito.**

**2-Rematadamente loc**

En ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir, dejando ver una figura que parecía una mujer, a la vez que por todo el tren se oyó un grito. Haciendo que ambos chicos fueran conscientes de la situación.

Los dos abrieron los ojos a más no poder al percatarse de quien era la persona a la que habían estado observando durante unos segundos, o minutos, la verdad habían perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaban en esa situación, lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en la castaña.

Y no es que Draco Malfoy odiara realmente a esa chica, para el ella no merecía ningún tipo de sentimiento por su parte, simplemente era un ser inferior, como los elfos, a la vez que desagradable, sin contar que era la mejor amiga de "San Potter", su mayor enemigo.

Para ella en cambio él tenia todo lo que ella odiaba en una persona, ella lo veía como un chulito, prepotente, asqueroso, que se creía el mejor, por el simple hecho de de ser un "sangre limpia", además de un creído que vivía humillando a la gente.

Después de varios segundos de asimilar todo lo sucedido, ninguno de los dos se movía, hasta que…

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando aquí?- Pregunto la misma voz que segundos antes había chillado. Se podía notar que la chica se encontraba bastante cabreada.

-Te importa quitarte de encima, ya se que estoy muy bueno, pero no te creía como las demás que se me tiran encima ante la mínima oportunidad, me esperaba algo mas de ti Granger.- Dijo Draco, escupiendo con asco el apellido de la castaña, ignorando completamente a su compañera que cada vez estaba más cabreada, aunque esto parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo a la pareja que se encontraba en el suelo.

-Lo haría encantada si me quitaras la mano de encima- Respondió Hermione bastante irritada por la situación y la manera de tratarla del rubio.

En ese momento Draco se dio cuenta de que su mano continuaba en la cadera de la chica, justo entre la falda y la camiseta, y si no fuera por que su cara era incapaz de mostrar sus sentimientos estaría seguro de que se habría sonrojado, pero no le iba a dar ese gusto a la castaña. Así que retiro la mano suavemente lo que produjo un escalofrío en la joven que para suerte de ella, paso desapercibido para el muchacho.

-No pienses que me interesa tenerte cerca, solo eres una asquerosa sangre sucia, nunca conseguirás llamar mi interés, me oíste, nunca.

Ante tal frase la chica de la puerta esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Por un momento había llegado a pensar que ahí pasaba algo, pero eso era una tontería él era Draco Malfoy, jamás se fijaría en una sangre sucia y menos en la sabelotodo Granger, él se merecía algo mejor, algo como ella. (N/a: Y mira la que fue a hablar, como si realmente tuviera algo bueno la asquerosa esta….se nota que me cae bien verdad, jejejej).

-Ni que lo pretendiese, a mi me gustan los hombres, no los animales, HURON!!

Soltó remarcando la última palabra, a la vez que se ponía en pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta cerrándola con un fuerte portazo, sobresaltando a los dos que se quedaron dentro.

La mente de la pobre chica estaba hecha un lío y como aun le quedaba un cuarto de hora para la reunión decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el tren haber si se aclaraba.

Es verdad que Malfoy había cambiado mucho este verano (se decía para si misma), era un poco más alto o eso le ha parecido, y ya no es el delgaducho de años anteriores, ahora había podido apreciar que tenia unos músculos muy bien marcados.

Pero lo que más le había llamado la atención eran sus ojos grises y fríos como el hielo, la castaña habría jurado que por un momento la habían mirado de una manera cálida y dulce, como que ese hielo se estaba empezando a derretir.

Pero eso era imposible él era Draco Malfoy, era incapaz de sentir nada por nadie que no fuera él mismo, y una mueca de desilusión apareció en su cara.

Pero que estaba haciendo estaba loca, completamente loca, por favor era Malfoy que le importaba a ella lo que pensara el estupido ese, era su enemigo, llevaba insultándola desde primer curso, definitivamente estaba loca.

-Rematadamente loca- Exclamó en mitad del tren, lo que no sabía es que no había sido la única que había llegado a esa conclusión.

Y es que en el momento en el que se fue del tren un rubio tuvo unos pensamientos similares.

El joven se sentó de nuevo en uno de los sofás del compartimento y sentía como su compañera no paraba de hablarle y le colocaba algo en la túnica lo que el identifico como la insignia de prefecto, pero su cabeza ahora estaba en una castaña de ojos marrones intensos, jamás se había fijado en que tuviera unos ojos tan bonitos, la verdad es que nunca se había parado a mirarla como mujer, y ahora lo había hecho, y lo que vio no le disgusto para nada, más bien le encanto, no sabia en que momento había adquirido esas piernas largas y perfectas que las dejaba ver claramente por la falda que pese a que no era excesivamente corta le permitía verlas a la perfección y tenia una cadera y cintura perfectas, ahora sabía que es lo que habían visto en ellas el pobretón y krum, y es que la verdad la castaña no estaba nada mal.

El que realmente estaba mal era él, que hacia pensando de ese modo en una sangre sucia, y aún peor en Granger. Definitivamente se había vuelto loco.

-Rematadamente loo- Exclamó, lo que sobresalto a su compañera que lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Pansy porque no te vas, tenemos reunión y tu no eres prefecta.

Ella lo miro con cara de enojo, pero le hizo caso, nadie se atrevería a desobedecer al príncipe de las serpientes.

Mientras tanto Hermione seguía con su camino hasta que tropezó con una cabellera pelirroja que le era muy familiar.

-Hola Ron! Que tal la ronda?

-Bien, pero tu no ibas al vagón de prefectos?- Pregunto extrañado su amigo.

-Si pero me entretuve con unos niños de primero- Mintió, no sabía por que pero no le quería decir nada de lo ocurrido a su amigo.

-Vale-Acepto convencido- Pero tendremos que ir ya para allí porque faltan apenas 5 minutos para la reunión y llegaremos tarde.

-Esto, si claro-Dijo sintiéndose incomoda, y es que la verdad no quería volver a ver al rubio, y menos que dijera nada de lo ocurrido delante de todo el mundo.

Cuando llegaron al compartimento de prefectos Ron entro primero seguido de Hermione, ya estaban todos los demás dentro y su mirada se cruzo con la de cierto slythering, pero este la quito rápidamente, cosa que extraño a la gryffindor, pero prefirió no pensar mas en ello. Seguro que eran tonterías suyas.

El resto del camino pasó rápido y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban casi llegando a Hogsmade, así que los prefectos salieron para asegurarse de que todos los alumnos se vestían y se preparaban para bajar.

El resto de la velada siguió con normalidad, subieron a los carros y llegaron por fin a Hogwarts, el colegio se alzaba majestuosamente delante de todos los alumnos, los de primero lo miraban atónitos desde su barcas mientras que el resto de los alumnos lo miraban con ilusión y alegría, pues para todos Hogwarts era como su segundo hogar, donde realmente todos ellos eran felices, luchando por ser quienes querían ser, a la vez que se mantenían alejados de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Al llegar al castillo todos los nuevos fueron seleccionados y enviados a lo que ahora serian sus nuevas, casas donde los acogieron con aplausos y sonrisas. Después vino el discurso del director que les deseaba lo mejor a todos y cada uno de sus alumnos y después de nombrar las normas, mirando sobretodo a un trío que se encontraba entre las mesas de Gryffindor conocido por su desden por las normas.

Por último antes de empezar el banquete, algo que ya se estaba haciendo típico en Hogwarts, la presentación del nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y es que se decía que ese puesto estaba maldito ya que llevaba muchísimos años, cambiando de profesor cada curso.

-Alumnos me gustaría presentarles al nuevo profesor de DCAO, Joey Wizard.

El nuevo profesor se puso en pie, lo que produjo un suspiro por parte de todo el alumnado femenino, y una cara de enfado de todo el masculino, y es que no era para menos, el nuevo profesor tenia unos hermosos ojos grises azulados que transmitían una sensación de calidez, su pelo negro como la noche, y un cuerpo muy bien formado (N/a: no es Sirius, pero se le parece).

-El profesor nuevo es un auror cualificado, y aunque no lleva mucho tiempo trabajando en ello, es uno de los mejores, así que un fuerte aplauso, y esperemos que dure más de un año-Unos segundos después cuando los aplausos cesaron- Ahora si, que empiece el banquete.

En todas las mesas aparecieron una gran cantidad de comida de todo tipo, y tanto alumnos como profesores comieron y hablaron sobre todo lo que habían hecho durante el verano, y luego subieron cada uno a sus salas comunes, los de primero acompañados por los prefectos, quienes se encargaron de comunicarles las contraseñas para poder entrar y donde se encontraban las habitaciones de cada uno.

Pronto estaban todos durmiendo tanto los pequeños como los mayores y es que al día siguiente comenzarían las clases, y ese había sido un día muy largo.

A mitad noche dos alumnos de Hogwarts se despertaron de repente pese a que cada uno había dormido en su propia habitación y que cada una estaba a una pinta de Hogwarts, ambos habían tenido el mismo sueño.

Y los dos se habían levantado en las mismas condiciones. Sudados pero felices.

Y es que su sueño no había sido para menos…

Llego el momento de despedirme, espero que os haya gustado.

Y muchas gracias por leer, una mención especial para Paula y Judith, gracias por apoyarme realmente me dais fuerzas para seguir en todo, sobre todo tu tata.

Bueno un besito, y por si algún Valenciano como yo lee esto, felices FALLAS!!

Porque ya están cerca.

Un besito.

DRAMIONE BLACK

P.D.: Por favor dejen reviews que así tendrán una autora feliz.

Que les recompensará actualizando antes…

GRACIAS A TODOS


	4. De sueños y castigos

**Bueno, aquí esta el tercer capítulo este es más largo, porque la verdad los primeros me habían salido bastante cortitos.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Y como no decir que todo aquello que conozcáis no me pertenece a mi si no a la gran escritora J.K. Rowling.**

**Y yo solo los uso para divertirme y desestresarme de la universidad. **

**3-De sueños y castigos**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **EL SUEÑO **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione corría, pese a que no sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía, se dejaba guiar por sus pies, su corazón, sabía que merecía la pena, que tenía que ir, no sabía ni donde ni porque, únicamente que se tenía que dejar llevar, por primera vez en la vida, no se quería detener, y realmente sabía que aunque lo intentará no lo conseguiría.

Así que dejo por un momento de ser racional, solo sentía que lo debía hacer por ella misma.

Al final vio las puertas del gran comedor, sabiendo que era allí donde tenía que ir, así que lentamente abrió las grandes puertas para entrar, pero lo que vio la dejo sorprendida.

Las cuatro mesas que normalmente estaban, ahora habían desaparecido, dejando la sala completamente despejada.

Todo, lo que alcanzaba su vista se encontraba perfectamente decorado con flores blancas acompañadas de diminutas flores rosa claro que le daba un toque de elegancia incomparable.

Se dirigió al centro del Gran comedor para poder observarlo todo a la perfección, ya que nunca lo había visto tan hermoso, al llegar al centro alzo la vista y vio que el techo de Hogwarts estaba radiante, gracias a las miles de estrellas que lo alumbraban y a la luna llena, que lo hacían realmente hermoso.

De repente se dio cuenta de que ya no vestía con el pijama, si no que llevaba un precioso vestido del mismo tono que las pequeñas florecitas que decoraban el comedor.

El vestido era de tirantes y cuello a pico tanto por delante como por detrás, pero poco escotado, aunque bastante ajustado hasta la cadera que se ensanchaba un poquito pero no mucho, el vestido le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla acabado en varias puntas.

Luego sintió unas manos que le tapaban los ojos, y un calor que provenían de estas, que la hacían sentir segura, pero sobretodo feliz y amada.

Las manos siguieron su camino por los hombros y brazos desnudos de la castaña provocando que ella se estremeciera, y que el le acercara su cuerpo como muestra de cariño.

Una vez sus manos se entrelazaron, las llevo hasta la cintura de la chica, donde sus manos la rodearon en forma de abrazo sin separase de las de él.

Un foco que Hermione aun no había visto los iluminaba, y aunque ella aún no había abierto los ojos, podía sentir el calor que emanaba de él, después una dulce música comenzó a sonar.

El joven la empezó a girar dulce y tranquilamente, como con miedo a que se fuera a romper, y disfrutando de cada momento de cada instante, al final quedaron cara a cara.

Ella por fin abrió sus hermosos ojos castaños para encontrarse con los grises de él, pero ya no eran fríos como el hielo, ahora se habían derretido y eran los ojos más calidos que ella había visto jamás, y solo eran así por ella.

El rodeo su cintura con sus manos acercándola lentamente, ella hizo lo mismo con su cuello, y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico, mientras bailaban.

Ella sentía como un aroma varonil, aunque a la vez dulce, la rodeaba, era un olor único que iba enlazado a el, y era un olor que ella necesitaba, sus manos jugaban con el pelo rubio, que era realmente suave mientras que un calor que solo sentía a su lado la envolvía desde su cintura, donde el ojigris tenía posadas sus manos (N/A: No penséis mal eeeee) y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, impidiéndole pensar.

En ese momento solo podía sentir.

El se encontraba en la misma situación que ella, un olor a miel, dulce le inundaba haciendo que el enloqueciera, y sentir el cuerpo de ella tan cerca suyo no lo podía comparar con nadie.

Y no entendía como con todas las chicas que había estado, no había sentido nada de eso, y con ella le bastaba un simple roce para sentirse en el cielo, aunque en su estomago sentía como millones de mariposas volaban sin parar, pero era una sensación que adoraba y que esperaba que no se fuese jamás.

No sabían exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaban así, tampoco les importaba, estaban agusto, felices, y ninguno de los dos quería romper ese momento.

Hermione giro lentamente su cabeza para mirar a su acompañante a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto deseaba, y se miraron ambos como leyendo el alma del otro a través de sus ojos.

Poco a poco sus rostros se iban acercándose, ya podían sentir el aliento del otro como propio, ardiéndoles en los labios, que lentamente iban separando.

Y justo en el momento en el que ambas bocas se rozaban para ser solo una, ambos despertaron de su sueño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0DRACO0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No puede ser, que me esta pasando por Dios es una sangre sucia, es la sabelotodo por favor, ya se que es hermosa, dulce y…

No basta, ya Draco, se puede saber en que estas pensando, Hermione no la puedes ni si quiera considerar una mujer, es como un elfo doméstico vale y jamás estaré con alguien inferior a mi.

Aunque tenga esas delgadas piernas y esos brillantes ojos marrones que te pierden, si perdido estoy como no deje de pensar esas asquerosidades de una inferior.

Mejor me voy a la ducha porque no se que me esta pasando, mi cabeza esta revolucionada, y lo voy a tener que solucionar ya.

Cuando ya se había quitado la ropa y encendía el agua lo más fría posible, oyó que alguien golpeaba la puerta, así que se enrollo una pequeña toalla en la cintura (N/A: Yo quiero verlo…..se me cae la baba) y salio del cuarto de baño, esperando que de verdad fuera importante, para molestarlo a esas horas de la mañana.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Pansy, normalmente le abría desagradado su visita, la verdad le parecía asqueroso que una mujer se rebajara tanto por un hombre.

Pero en ese momento no estaba para rechazar nada, la verdad es que necesitaba atención femenina, ya que su desesperación lo había hecho (N/A: Según él, pero en el fondo aquí todos sabemos que no) soñar con una sangre sucia.

Así que con una pequeña sonrisa lasciva que encanto a la joven la hizo pasar, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Al cerrar la puerta la giro bruscamente apoyándola en la puerta con rudeza, y besándola ferozmente, buscando la lengua de su compañera con la suya con una desesperación única, a la vez que le desabrochaba la camiseta, la morena se dejaba hacer mientras enredaba las manos en su pelo.

Draco se deshizo rápidamente de la falda de la slythering, y después de su ropa interior, dejándola completamente desnuda y la tiro a la cama, recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo con la lengua entreteniéndose en sus senos.

Sabía que estaba siendo duro pero no le importaba tenia que borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza, y ese era el mejor método que conocía, así que sin más miramientos poseyó, uniéndose a ella, una vez más.

Pronto hubo acabado, y se sintió mejor, limpio, así que después de echar a la chica, pese a que esta le puso caritas, a este no le conmovieron en lo mas mínimo, más bien le dieron asco.

Cojió la toalla, que estaba tirada por la habitación y se dirigió a darse esa ducha que antes le habían interrumpido pero esta vez utilizaría con agua un poco menos fría.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0HERMIONE0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Que me esta pasando, me estoy volviendo loca, por favor es Draco Malfoy, un slythering, pero no uno cualquiera es el peor de todos, el príncipe de los slytherings, mi mayor enemigo y la persona que más la odio en el mundo.

Y yo con esos sueños de princesita, como si fuera una adolescente cualquiera, con las hormonas revolucionadas solo por un cuerpo bonito, y la verdad es que no es para tanto, bueno si pero… Aish!!

Todo esto es culpa de Ginny y de Luna seguro, como se les ocurre decir que estaba bueno el rubio, están mal, es verdad que es bastante musculoso, y que tiene un cuerpo de infarto. Que digo no es nada del otro mundo, además desde cuando importa el físico.

Yo mejor que nadie se de la importancia de la personalidad, de la forma de ser, que una persona no es lo que se ve, si no lo que piensa y lo que siente.

Y la verdad odio todo lo que pensaba Malfoy, su manera de creerse superior, su manera de discriminar a las personas por creerse inferiores, o por el simple hecho de que no son él, lo hace por diversión, y sentimientos, realmente dudo que una persona como él tenga sentimientos.

Y si pasaba a pensar en cuales eran sus sentimientos, en el caso de que los tuviera, siempre se mostraba tan frío, duro, nada le afectaba, su vida era una capa de prejuicios. Los únicos sentimientos que albergaba eran con él mismo, estoy segura que esta enamorado de su propia persona.

Después de pasarse varios minutos dando vueltas en la cama intentando despejar su cabeza, decidió levantarse, aprovecharía el tiempo extra que tenia ya que ya no podía volverse a dormir, en ducharse y repasar lo que darían ese día en clase.

Le encantaba el hecho de saber las respuestas que decían los profesores, no podía controlar nada de lo que había a su alrededor, sobretodo desde que Voldemort había vuelto, y los estudios, era lo único que se creía capaz de controlar y que saliera como ella quería, era su manera de sentirse segura, bien, y que no todo se le escapaba de las manos.

Así silenciosamente se vistió y bajo a la sala común, que como de costumbre se encontraba bacía, y esperaba a que sus amigos bajaran y poder irse todos juntos a desayunar.

Ginny bajo más pronto que de costumbre, pero esto no le extraño a la castaña, y puesto que la más joven tenía bastante hambre decidieron adelantarse, ya se encontraría con los demás en el Gran Comedor.

Cuando ambas chicas entraron, el salón estaba casi vacío, apenas habían dos personas de cada casa, sentados.

Instintivamente, Hermione dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Slythering, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos grises, pero esta vez estaban fríos y duros como el hielo, nada que ver con la calidez que desprendían en su sueño.

Al sentir el contacto de esos ojos marrones, el rubio se estremeció, recordó su sueño como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese momento, pero se obligo a si mismo a no mostrar ninguna expresión en su cara, cosa que le resulto realmente fácil por la práctica que tenía.

Al darse cuenta se sus pensamientos ambos cortaron el contacto centrando su mirada en el sitió mas alejado, rezando por que nadie se diera cuenta.

A la vez que un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de la chica, la cual se alegro de que nadie, ni si quiera su amiga se percatara de eso, ya que se notaba que estaba en su nube particular, y Hermione sabia que una cabellera morena tenía algo que ver, la verdad que esperaba que estuvieran pronto juntos, se nota que se gustan, pero Harry es muy tímido para decírselo a Ginny, además de que tiene miedo por si Voldemort le hace algo.

Esa mañana transcurrió con bastante normalidad para todos, Hermione se dirigía con sus dos mejores amigos hacia su siguiente clase, pociones, la verdad es que los tres odiaban esa asignatura, y todo era por culpa de su profesor, Severus Snape, conocido por su odio a los Gryffindors, en especial al trío dorado.

De camino hacia las mazmorras se chocaron con un grupo de Slytherings, pero lo que ocurrió la sorprendió bastante.

Se encontraron frente a frente, Slytherings contra Gryffindors, leones contra serpientes, el trío dorado contra Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas.

Si hubieran preguntado a cualquiera, diría que algo malo salía de ahí, la pelea estaba asegurada, y es que en Hogwarts era muy conocida la revalidad de estos dos grupos.

Pero esto no paso, Draco paso de largo sin decir nada, todos pensaron que estaría demasiado ocupado en sus pensamientos que no los habría visto, bueno no todos, Hermione noto que algo no iba bien, que algo era diferente, porque al pasar de largo sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, fue solo un segundo ya que el la aparto en seguida. Y sus ojos no transmitían odio como siempre, no supo que era, pero no era odio.

Esta reacción los afecto mucho a los dos, ya que ninguno pudo prestar atención a clase de pociones.

El rubio preguntándose porque había hecho eso, claro que los había visto, y por supuesto que sabía que decirles, pero no le salieron las palabras, iba ha hablar en el momento en el que sus ojos se cruzaron con los marrones y volvió a vivir el sueño, y esto le dejo sin palabras, y se reprendió a si mismo por su debilidad.

La castaña por su parte tenía esa duda, de porque si los había visto no los había atacado, la idea de que no fue la única que había tenido ese sueño por la noche la atacó, pero rápidamente borro esa imagen de su cabeza, eso no era posible, además Malfoy no la dejaría de atacar por eso, más bien nunca desperdiciaría la forma de hacerlo, pero esta vez lo hizo.

Pero el hecho de que ambos se mantuvieran lejos de la clase, paso inadvertido para todos, bueno quizás para todos no. Alguien se dio cuenta de que los dos alumnos estaban bastante lejos de allí, la peor persona que se pudo dar cuenta.

-Señorita Granger, señor Malfoy, espero que hayan descansado lo suficiente esta hora, y como veo que dominan bastante el tema que estamos dando que se dignan a no prestar atención en mis clases, ambos serán castigados esta tarde los quiero aquí a las 4 en punto ahora, váyanse de clase y a por cierto que no se les olvide hacerme un trabajo de 50cm sobre que es la poción fluerento, y sus usos.

Al oír su nombre dio un respingo en su asiento, y escucho atentamente al profesor, y se chillo a ella misma, por Merlín era Hermione Jane Granger, que hacia perdiendo la concentración de clase, además por estar pensando en Malfoy.

Así que asumiendo su parte de culpa se levanto de la silla, y agradeciendo que no le quitara puntos a su casa, imaginando que lo hizo para no quitar también a la casa de Slythering, salio de la clase ante la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros, y la divertida del rubio, que salía junto con ella a los pasillos.

Draco se dirigió a su sala común, ahora que tenia una hora libre antes de ir a comer la iba a aprovechar. Al llegar se encontró que la sala común estaba completamente bacía como se imaginaba, así que subió a su cuarto cogió la escoba y se dispuso a volar un rato con la intención de despejar su mente, y aclararla.

A las cuatro de la tarde el ojigris llegaba a la puerta de pociones, la verdad no es que le tuviera miedo al profesor, más bien era el que mejor le caía, pero cuando se enfadaba más valía hacerle caso y ser puntual, aunque estaba seguro que si no fuera por que Granger no estaba también despistada jamás lo hubieran castigado.

Al entrar se encontró con que ella ya había llegado cosa que no le sorprendió para nada, por algo era el ojo derecho de casi todos los profesores.

-Bien, como ya habéis llegado los dos, os diré cual será vuestro castigo, vais a tener que limpiar todos los calderos sucios, y toda la sala de pociones (que estaba hecha un desastre ya que el caldero de Neville exploto dejando la sala patas para arriba). Yo mientras me voy, así que denme sus varitas, ya que lo aran al modo muggle. Y estarán aquí hasta que lo acaben, así que yo les aconsejaría que cuando antes empiecen mejor.

La cara del chico era un completo poema, tenía que limpiar y además al modo muggle, detestaba todo lo que tenía que ver con esos seres, además que hacía que la faena fuera más duradera y más costosa.

La chica no estaba mucho mejor, se iba a pasar toda la tarde limpiando en lugar de estudiar o de estar con sus amigos, además de tener que soporta la compañía de Malfoy, desde luego esa tarde iba a ser realmente larga.

Al principio ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, limpiando cada uno una parte de la clase. Hasta que un caldero de arriba de una de las estanterías cayó al suelo manchando todo lo que el chico acababa de limpiar.

-Maldita sea, como se le ocurre a Snape mandarme este castigo, además al estilo muggle (en ese momento ya se había olvidado de que había alguien más allí) si no fuera por ese maldito sueño no estaría aquí.- Grito indignado.

-¿Qué as dicho?- Pregunto rápidamente al darse cuenta de que había mencionado un sueño.

-Nada que te incumba sabelotodo- Contesto intentando mantenerse impasible, aunque acababa de darse cuenta de que había hablado de más.

-No me chilles, ni me trates mal, que no es mi culpa de que seas tan idiota como para tira un caldero al suelo.

Draco estaba que estallaba de furia, y perdio el control de lo que decía.

-Que no es tu culpa, si no hubiera tenido ese asqueroso sueño con tigo no estaría aquí en este momento.

-¿Cómo que as soñado conmigo? – Esto ya era demasiado raro incluso para ella.

"Mierda mira que seré bocazas" Se dijo para si mismo –Nada que te incumba sangre sucia.

-Pero quien te crees que eres para soñar con migo, el hecho de que yo haya soñado contigo no te da derecho ha hacerlo tu- La joven se llevo las manos a la boca, como se le había escapado, además delante de él.

-Con que has soñado con migo Granger, ¿y que disfrutaste?- Dijo mostrando una de sus sonrisas seductoras.

-Más que un sueño fue una pesadilla- Respondió rápidamente intentando remediar su error.

-Si salgo yo seguro que no era una pesadilla, además más te vale recordarlo bien, porque es lo más cerca que estaré jamás.

-Ni que pretendiese que lo estuvieras, me das asco, por si no lo sabias.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu, me deseas como todas las demás y no me lo niegues.

Hermione iba a responderle cuando la puerta se abrió y entro el profesor que decidió vigilar, durante lo que quedaba de castigo, ya que era bastante peligroso dejarlos solos, además teniendo en cuenta de que el aula se encontraba igual o peor de lo que estaba antes de que el se fuera.

Continuando con su deber de corregir exámenes, impidiendo que ninguno de los dos retomar a la conversación.

Así que ambos siguieron limpiando pensando en como era posible que los dos hubieran soñado el uno con el otro, y si era el mismo sueño, ahí había algo raro, pero por algún motivo, sintieron que era mejor no pensar en eso, no por el momento, pero ya lo averiguarían.

El tiempo se les paso muy rápido hasta la hora de la cena, ambos metidos en sus pensamientos y sus divagaciones, así que Snape les dejo irse, eso sí cada uno tomo un camino distinto para ir al Gran Comedor, ya que tenían que procesar bien todo lo que había pasado, y todo lo que habían confesado en un momento de debilidad.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, al igual que el resto de la noche, pero cuando ambos atrasaron lo máximo el tiempo de irse a dormir, no querían que el sueño se repitiese, o eso es lo que creían.

Así que Hermione se quedo estudiando hasta las tantas de la madrugada, con cualquier excusa, le dio tiempo a terminar todos los deberes, incluso el trabajo de pociones, y le sobró tiempo para estudiar.

Por su lado Draco, no pensaba desperdiciar la noche estudiando, así que convenció a una slythering de su curso para que los hiciera.

La chica se mostró encantada, así que el rubio al percatarse de lo hermosa que era, decidió que ya había encontrado un modo de pasar la noche.

Así que nada más hubo acabado la joven con sus deberes (solo los que eran para el día siguiente, y no pensaba hacer pociones, porque estaba seguro que Snape no le diría nada), la invito a su habitación poniendo una de esas sonrisas de conquistador suyas, a lo que la rubia acepto gustosamente.

Esa noche los dos volvieron a tener el mismo sueño, y los dos se volvieron a levantar a las seis de la mañana sudados, pero esta vez la duda de si el otro también lo había soñado les surgió, aunque ya sabían la respuesta, no era necesario que el otro se lo dijera, sabían que ambos lo habían soñado, y lo peor era que desconocían el porque.

**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y reído con el fic, puesto que es lo que pretendo con todo esto.**

**Ahora agradecer de corazón a Judith Malfoy, a Paula, Cenicienta y a Maritza LD, por sus reviews, la verdad es que me han encantado, y gracias Maritza por las historias que me has aconsejado, ya me las había leído, y tienes razón son geniales.**

**Un besito a todos y felices fiestas.**

**Si tardo un poco en actualizar es porque esta semana empiezan fallas y luego semana santa, y no se si tendré mucho tiempo.**

**Pero lo recompensare colgando dos capítulos si no lo hago a tiempo vale.**

**Gracias.**

**DRAMIONE BLACK**

**P.d: Dejen reviews porfa plis.**


	5. Deseo

Ya estoy de nuevo

**Ya estoy de nuevo!!**

**Siento la tardanza pero estaba en fallas (por cierto la mía fue la mejor y ganadora)**

**Pero os voy a recompensar actualizando hoy y mañana otra vez, dos capítulos juntos, este será el del lunes pasado y el de mañana por el del lunes que no estaré.**

**Bueno no me enrollo más porque probablemente nadie lea esto, además os dejo ya con la historia que es lo que habéis venido a leer.**

**4DESEO.**

Las semanas pasaron, y por fin llego el mes de octubre. El sueño se seguía repitiendo cada noche, y esto había afectado de gran manera la vida de los dos.

Por un lado Malfoy estaba más desquiciado, más borde, se sentía que traicionaba todos sus ideales de sangre con ese sueño que se repetía, así que se dedicaba a relajarse agrediendo aún más a los Gryffindors, y a todos aquellos alumnos más pequeños, y su trato con el sexo opuesto también cambio, nunca fue realmente bueno con las mujeres, ya que las utilizaba bastante, pero últimamente era peor, ya que las usaba para descargar su rabia, aunque ninguna se quejaba, para ellas era un lujo poder estar con el chico más popular.

Y luego estaba Hermione, que cada día estaba más metida en sus estudios y en sus libros, se sentía incomoda con sus amigos, porque sentía que los estaba traicionando, por lo que se alejo poco a poco de ellos.

Al final una mañana Ginny la mejor amiga de Hermione, decidió hablar con ella, la había notado muy rara, y estaba esperando a que esta estuviera lista y le fuera a contar, pero viendo que esto no sucedía, decidió ir ella.

Así que se levanto temprano, y bajo a la sala común, donde ya se encontraba Hermione, repasando las últimas cosas, antes de su clase de DCAO.

-Hermione, tengo que hablar con tigo- Pregunto la pelirroja, sorprendiendo a la castaña que no la había visto llegar.

-Si claro Ginny, ¿Qué pasa?

-A mi nada, la que esta rara eres tú, y me gustaría que me contaras, para poder ayudarte, ya sabes que puedes contar con migo- Le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado enfrente de la chimenea.

-No me pasa nada enserio- Sabia que podía confiar en ella, pero tenía miedo de que se enfadara, y la dejarán de lado, le había costado mucho tener amigos, y no quería perderlos.

-Se que te pasa algo, si no me lo quieres contar esta bien, pero no me mientas- Le dijo Ginny intentando transmitirle seguridad.

-Es que tengo miedo de que te enojes con migo y dejes de ser mi amiga.

-Hermione, no te puedo decir si me voy a enfadar o no, porque no se de que se trata, lo que si te puedo asegurar es de que nunca dejaré de ser tu amiga.

-Esta bien, te lo voy a contar pero más te vale que quede entre nosotras dos.

-Si tranquila, pero en serio cuéntame, me estas preocupando.

-Es que llevo unas semanas teniendo unos sueños muy extraños.

-Que clase de sueños.

-Bueno, pues en mi sueño estamos yo y Malfoy.

-Malfoy, pero si esta buenísimo.

-Te lo cuento o no? – Ginny asintió, por lo que la castaña decidió continuar.-Bueno pues en esos sueños, Malfoy y yo estamos bailando, y justo cuando nos vamos a besar, me despierto.

-En serio!! Que bonito.

- Pero no me as oído lo que te he dicho- Evito mencionar el punto en el que él tenia el mismo sueño, eso era una cuestión de ellos dos

- A lo mejor tendrían que besarse.

-Ginny!!-Le reprimió su amiga.

-¿Que? Pero si esta tremendo!! Además ese era todo tu problema?

-Que te parece poco, me siento como si os estuviera traicionando, el es nuestro enemigo-Contesto Hermione, tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Por Dios Hermione, que son sueños, tu solo eres una adolescente, y Malfoy bueno es como el Dios del sexo en este colegio, quien de aquí no ha tenido sueños con él?

-Ginny, tu también?

-Pues claro.

-Y yo que creía que estabas enamorada de Harry- Comentario que produjo que Ginny se pusiera completamente roja.

Después de esto ambas amigas comenzaron a reír, y Hermione mucho más tranquila, echándole las culpas a sus hormonas.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar el trío dorado más Ginny se dirigieron hacia el aula de DCAO, que era la primera clase del día.

Ginny también ya que la habían subido de clase en esa asignatura por sacar un extraordinario en su TIMO, y porque Dumbledore consideró que con la cercanía de la guerra, y que Ginny estaba dispuesta a participar, como lo hizo el año pasado, era mejor que tuviera un buen nivel en esa materia.

Nada más entrar las dos chicas se sentaron en la primera fila, justo delante de la mesa del profesor. Les encantaba ese profesor, y lo bueno que estaba no tenía nada que ver (N/A: nótese la ironía, lo tenía todo que ver, y es que ese profesor volvería loca a cualquiera, yo quiero tener uno así, y que me enseñe no se…. Anatomía…ggg).

Los chicos que por lo contrarío no le tenían nada de aprecio al profesor, era bueno, no lo iban a negar y sus clases eran amenas pero les inquietaba bastante la preferencia que reflejaba por las dos jóvenes.

Pronto la clase se lleno del resto de sus compañeros, tanto de Gryffindor, como de Slythering que eran con los que compartían clase.

El silencio se hizo al abrirse la puerta y Joey se coloco en el centro de la clase como de costumbre.

El profesor repartió los exámenes ya corregidos de la semana pasada, cuando iba a entregarle el suyo a Hermione, la felicito a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo, lo que provoco que esta se sonrojara.

Esta gesto paso inadvertido para toda la clase que tenia la vista fija en su examen, para todos excepto para Draco, el cual puso una mueca de asco mientras una ola de rabia le recorría por dentro. 

Sonó el timbre que daba paso a la siguiente clase así que todos se disponían a irse, cuando el Joey dijo.

-Granger espérese, tengo que hablar con usted.

-Por su puesto.

La chica se volvió y se dirigió hacia él, y el ojigris sintió como esa rabia iba en aumento.

Pero que se cree, esta loco o que, es un profesor, no puede acosar a una alumna y menos a Granger, primero le guiña un ojo, luego le dice que se quede, eso debe estar prohibido por favor es un asalta cunas.

Y mientras Draco Malfoy seguía con sus pensamientos, otro grupo de chicos le daba vueltas al mismo tema.

-¿Porqué la habrá llamado el profesor?- Pregunto intrigado Ron.

-No lo se, pero que suerte que tiene, el profesor es guapísimo- Ese comentario por parte de la pelirroja, produjo que el estomago del moreno diera un giro, a la vez que ponía cara de asco, de la cual nadie se dio cuenta excepto una rubia que acababa de llegar.

-Ola chicos, ¿Qué tal?, ¿Dónde esta Hermione?

-Ola Luna- Saludo dándole un efusivo abrazo Ginny- Mione esta con el profesor de DCAO.

-En serio!! Que suerte, es wapisimo. Lo único es que espero que se cuide de los Pugnicurs- Ninguno de sus amigos hizo caso a ese último comentario, ya estaban acostumbrados.

-Por Merlín Luna, si es un viejo, la verdad es que no tienes gusto. Ante esto la pelirroja y el moreno se miraron, esas "peleas de enamorados" como las llamaba Ginny, solían alargarse bastante, así que ambos, salieron corriendo en dirección al lago mientras aún oían por parte de la rubia.

-Como que no tengo gusto! Eres tú el que no tienen ni idea.

Al llegar cerca del lago ambos pararon de correr, pero comenzaron a reírse.

-Crees que hayan notado que nos fuimos?- Pregunto Harry, entre risas.

-La verdad no creo, estaban demasiado sumidos en su pelea.

-Bueno y ahora que hacemos- Ambos se acababan de dar cuenta de que estaban a solas, y los nervios empezaban a aparecer.

Hermione, hecha un matojo de nervios, intentaba hablar con el profesor sin ponerse colorada ni sonrojarse, cosa que era bastante complicada, porque sus hormonas parecían jugarle una mala pasada ese año.

-Bueno Hermione, te he pedido que te quedarás, porque como sabes eres la mejor de mi clase.- Comentario que provoco que la castaña se pusiera completamente roja, y Joey con una sonrisa de galán la observo detenidamente, era la chica más hermosa y dulce que había visto jamás.

-No se si soy la mejor de tu clase, esta Harry, el si que es muy bueno en DCAO.

-No te subestimes, eres la mejor de todas la que tiene más pasión y ganas de aprender, por eso me gustaría saber si quieres que después de clase te enseñe algunos hechizos poderosos de ataque y de defensa.

-Claro, me encantaría.-Contesto entusiasmada la ojimel.

-Bueno entonces si te parece bien los miércoles por la tarde.

-Por supuesto.

-Bueno entonces hasta mañana.-Se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Gra… gracias y adios.- Tartamudeó muy nerviosa.

-De nada- Sonrió, la verdad es que le encantaba verla temblar por su culpa.

Hermione salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, sus piernas estaban hechas un flan y casi no le dejaban caminar. Le parecía un poco extraño, que le quisiera dar clases aparte para mejorar su nivel, que ya era bastante alto,

Aunque es verdad que todos los profesores menos Snape le tenían aprecio, y estaban encantados con ella, por no contar lo bien que le vendría estar preparada para la guerra.

La castaña iba completamente absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien bajaba las escaleras hasta que se choco con él, produciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0HERMIONE0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No sabia muy bien lo que había pasado, tenía los ojos cerrados, y se negaba a abrirlos, sentía el frío del suelo debajo de ella, pero en cambio sentía un extraño calor que la rodeaba, y es en ese mismo momento que se dio cuenta de que tenia algo encima de ella más bien alguien.

No notaba todo su peso sobre ella, así que se imagino, que se apoyaba con las manos para no lastimarla. Sentía el pelo de el en su cara, proporcionándole una extraña sensación, luego ese olor, tan dulce y varonil la inundo, y si su cabeza hubiera sido capaz de reaccionar enseguida se hubiera dado cuenta de quien era, pero en ese momento era incapaz de asimilar nada.

Decidió que era momento de abrir sus ojos, al hacerlo lo que vio la hizo temblar y que su corazón latiera a una velocidad increíblemente rápida, miro esos ojos, y se sintió desnuda ante ellos.

Paso la vista a esos labios tan carnosos y rosados, y unas increíbles ganas de besarlo se apoderaron de ella, y cada vez estaban más y más cerca, levanto la cabeza intentando acortar la distancia, y ya casi se rozaban.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0DRACO0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaba asimilando todo lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos, y porque le daba tantas vueltas al tema de lo que hacían profesor y alumna, y en eso seguía cuando algo choco contra el, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera escaleras abajo.

Cerró los ojos esperando el contacto con el suelo, en cambio este no llego, si no que sintió que algo más suave había bajo él, apoyo su peso en sus manos, para no aplastar a la chica que estaba bajo él.

Sabia que era una chica por el olor que ella emitía, un olor dulce, a miel, que lo conseguía alterar, pero no recordaba a quien realmente le recordaba, se sentía agusto tranquilo, y era incapaz de pensar en nada, todos sus sentidos estaban bloqueados por ese olor, por sentir ese cuerpo abajo suyo, le parecía tan frágil y delicado, sin ni siquiera mirarlo, lo podía sentir.

Decidió abrir los ojos lentamente y observo como ella aún los tenia cerrados, y pasó a ver sus mejillas, que estaban levemente rosadas, pero le daban un aspecto tierno e inocente, paso a sus labios, y unas ganas de hacerlos suyos le invadieron.

En el momento en el que noto que ella abría sus ojos, y se fijo en ellos, y se reprendió mentalmente por hacerlo, pues los reconocería en cualquier lugar, y los odiaba, porque se sentía incapaz de evitar esa mirada, de separase.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella bajaba la mirada para ver sus labios, y él hizo lo mismo, y las ganas de besarla volvieron a él. Y poco a poco bajo su cara, recorriendo la distancia, y ella también se levantaba.

Ambos sabían que los dos querían ese beso, y también sabían que no estaba bien, que luego se arrepentirían de hacerlo, pero lo necesitaban, el deseo era más fuerte que ellos.

Sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca, hasta llegar a rozarse, cuando un grito altero a ambos, y rompió la magia del momento. (N/A: se que es repetitivo lo del grito, pero es que es demasiado pronto en la historia para que pase algo… ¿no?)

**Bueno primero que nada, y lo más importante agradecer a Judith Malfoy, a Chibik-Lady y Cenicienta por sus reviews, y también a todos aquellos que os leéis mi historia.**

**Bueno ahora decir lo de siempre y lo que ya sabéis, que ni los personajes ni lugares que reconozcáis son míos, solo los uso para divertirme, y divertiros.**

**Un besito.**

**Y no os olvidéis de los reviews porfis!!**

**DRAMIONE BLACK **


	6. Narcisa Malfoy

Gracias por vuestros reviews la verdad es que me han encantado, y me alegra que os guste la historia aquí os dejo un capitulo más

**Gracias por vuestros reviews la verdad es que me han encantado, y me alegra que os guste la historia aquí os dejo un capitulo más.**

**Se que dije que actualizaría ayer, pero se me hizo imposible lo siento.**

**Bueno me voy de campamento, así que mejor os dejo, y hasta el lunes que viene.**

**Por cierto como siempre, todo aquello que reconozcáis no es mió, aunque se que ya lo sabéis, yo tengo que decirlo**

**5 NARCISA MALFOY (**siento lo cursi que puede ser este capítulo, pero acabo de ver una película muy romántica y estoy sensible, que se le va ha hacer…)

Draco se puso de pie de un salto, se habían dejado llevar por el deseo, pero estaba mal, o así lo sentían ellos. La castaña se levanto poco después y sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos segundos quizás minutos, quien sabe, el tiempo era lo menos importante en ese momento. Y allí los dos en silencio acordaron un pacto de secreto, de silencio. No se lo negarían, ambos lo habían deseado, y los dos lo sabían, pero ahora era su secreto, solo de ellos dos.

Cada uno giro en una dirección, Draco fue hacia las mazmorras a su sala común, necesitaba descansar y reflexionar sobre todo. En cambio Hermione por su parte prefería no pensarlo de momento, así que como buena prefecta se dirigió hacia donde provenía el grito que les había separado.

Pronto la joven se encontró con dos de sus mejores amigos, Ron y Luna, en otra de sus típicas discusiones, y prefirió no molestarlos, y se encamino hacia la torre de astronomía, donde ahora no debía de haber nadie.

Por otro lado Ron y Luna, seguían ajenos al mundo que los rodeaba, no se habían percatado de que Harry y Ginny habían desaparecido hace rato, ni que Hermione los había encontrado. Aunque ellos seguían ahí discutiendo, pese a que ya ni recordaban el motivo, pero era una manera de sentirse cerca del otro, porque en esas peleas el mundo dejaba de existir, para convertirse en una burbuja en la que solo estaban los dos.

Ginny y Harry, eso era otra historia otro mundo muy diferente. Ginny cansada después de haber corrido durante largo rato decidió acostarse en la hierba bajo la sombra de su árbol favorito.

Poco después fue imitada por Harry y así sintiéndolo a su lado se sumergió en un profundo sueño, mientras su compañero la observaba y admiraba, miraba cada peca, cada marca, todo intentando memorizarlo, como si fuera la ultima vez que la veía, hasta que al final el también sucumbió al sueño.

Y los días fueron pasando, Ginny y Harry, cada vez estaban más unidos, buscaban cualquier excusa para pasar tiempo asolas, y hablar, o simplemente disfrutar de la presencia del otro.

Ron y Luna seguían con sus peleas por cualquier cosa. Y Hermione era feliz con sus amigos, pero sobretodo era feliz, porque Draco ya no la insultaba cuando la veía, tampoco es que ahora se hablaran, pero se dirigían alguna que otra mirada furtiva.

Pero no todo transcurría con la tranquilidad que ellos pensaban y es que la semana antes de Halloween, algo fuera de lo común ocurría en el despacho del director del colegio:

-Señor Dumbledore, buenos días me gustaría hablar con usted de un asunto privado, si no es molestia- Comentaba una mujer que parecía bastante nerviosa

-Buenos días señora Malfoy, por supuesto que no hay ningún problema, tome asiento, ¿quiere un té?

-Si, por favor- El director le sirvió el té- Gracias, el asunto que me trae hasta aquí es bastante delicado, y espero que quede entre nosotros.

-Por supuesto, cuénteme que es lo que sucede.- Respondió el anciano intrigado por los motivos de la visita.

-Usted esta al tanto de que el señor oscuro quiere, más bien exige que los herederos se unan a él.

-Si estaba al corriente de eso, pero no entiendo cual es el problema.

-El problema es que mi hijo Draco no quiere unirse a las filas del que no debe ser nombrado- El director se mantenía en silencio esperando a ver, la verdad la noticia lo había sorprendido bastante.- Y el que no debe ser nombrado, no esta de acuerdo con esto, y quiere matar a mi hijo, para que ningún heredero ose a desafiar al señor Oscuro, para dar ejemplo de lo que pasará con el que ose hacerlo.

-Ya veo, la verdad me siento muy orgulloso de Draco.

-Si yo también, lo que le quiero pedir Señor Director es que vigile y cuide a mi hijo, ya que Voldemort no descansara hasta conseguir lo que se propone.

-No se preocupe, yo mismo me encargare de vigilarlo.

-No era lo único que le quería decir, le quería comentar que puede contar conmigo en lo necesario para destruir al Señor Oscuro. Se que le suena raro, pero no le consiento a nadie que intente destruir a mi hijo, es lo único que tengo, y lo que más quiero.

-Le entiendo, y la verdad nos será muy útil- El anciano vio la sinceridad en sus ojos y supo en ese momento que realmente podía confiar en ella.

El día de Halloween llegaba, y el castillo estaba completamente desierto, y no era para menos, apenas faltaban unas horas para el baile de disfraces, y todos estaban en sus habitaciones arreglándose, para que todo saliera lo más perfecto posible.

El caos se hacia más visible en una sala en el tercer piso, tres amigas habían decidido reunirse en la sala de los menesteres, ya que eran de distintas casas, y no se les permitía visitar otras salas comunes.

Las tres corrían de un lado para otro de la enorme sala adecuada para todas sus necesidades. Trataban de ocultar sus apariencias lo máximo posible, y es que el baile de esa noche no era como los típicos bailes de disfraces.

Todos llevaban las típicas ropas de fiesta, en luga de disfraces, lo que era igual, es que ocultaban sus rostros con unos antifaces, para que los del otro sexo no los reconocieran, pero también cambiaban su pelo, tanto de color como de aspecto, de esa manera seria más difícil reconocerse.

También había otra cosa que diferenciaba este baile de los demás y es que en este no debían ir con parejas, si no que se encontrarían todos en el gran comedor, y bailarían, y hablarían con los demás sin saber quienes eran, y solo aquellos que lo desearan dirían, su verdadera identidad.

De esa manera Albus pretendía aunque fuera solo por una noche que se olvidaran de todo, de la guerra en el exterior, de las diferencias de sangre y de casa, y también sale un empujoncito al amor.

La hora del comienzo del baile había llegado, y las tres chicas eran un matojo de nervios, estaban todas las mujeres reunidas en las puertas del gran comedor, mientras que los chicos las esperaban dentro.

De esa manera no se sabría a que casa pertenecía cada uno.

Al abrirse las puertas todas las mujeres se quedaron impresionadas, pero entre todas ellas, había una que estaba más emocionada, y es que la situación no era para menos, el comedor ya no estaba tal y como ella recordaba, si no que se parecía, más bien era igual al de su sueño.

Excepto que esta vez si que habían mesas en su interior y muchas, ya que todo el comedor estaba lleno de pequeñas mesas en las que cada uno había un chico sentado y un espacio, para que se sentara alguien más. (N/A: Solo estaban los alumnos a partir de 4º curso)

Las tres amigas intentaron recorrer el lugar con la mirada buscando a tres chicos muy especiales para ellas, pero la verdad les fue imposible identificarlos, ya que eran muchos, y habían cambiado su pelo.

Así que decidieron sentarse en una mesa, ya esperarían a que la cena comenzara para buscarlos, pues aunque fuera difícil, ellas harían lo imposible por lograrlo.

Hermione se sentó en una mesa, en la que estaba un chico bajito, vestido con una túnica de gala negra, tenía el pelo corto y rubio, sus ojos eran de un marrón oscuro que se acercaba al negro, le dio la sensación de que era alto, aunque estuviera sentado, y se imagino que seria deportista por sus brazos. El chico le sonaba de algo, pero la verdad no lo reconocía.

Ginny por otro lado se sentó en la mesa, en la cual un chico moreno y con el pelo algo larguito le sonreía, el chico no era muy alto, pero a la pelirroja (N/A: ahora no lo era, pero luego sabréis el cambio de las chicas, poco a poco).

Luna por otro lado, se había sentado en la primera mesa que había visto, ni si quiera se había fijado en quien era su acompañante hasta que este se dispuso a saludarla. Avergonzada por su falta de educación por estar pensado en cierto pelirrojo, levanto la cabeza encontrándose a un chico alto y algo corpulento pero sin serlo demasiado, con el pelo completamente negro, y corto.

Las cena paso muy rápido para todos, las tres chicas se estaban divirtiendo mucho, Hermione tenia la certeza de que el chico era de Ravenclaw, mientras que sus amigas, seguían sin tener la más mínima idea.

Los chicos no corrieron, la misma suerte que ellas, por lo menos dos de ellos.

A Draco le había tocado sentarse con una chica rubia con el pelo hasta los hombros, y unos preciosos ojos azules, la chica era muy mona, por lo menos hasta que abría la boca, pues se paso toda la noche hablando de maquillaje y criticando a las demás chicas. Por lo que a los cinco minutos el joven había dejado de prestarle atención pensando en una castaña de ojos miel, que últimamente le volvía loco.

Harry por otro lado estaba pasándoselo bien, la chica que le había tocado era algo gordita, tenia el pelo castaño y rizado, un palmo más debajo de los hombros, al principio se había desilusionado un poco, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ambos eran fanáticos del quidditch, así que se pasaron la cena debatiendo entre tácticas de juego, y los diferentes equipos.

En cambio Ron estaba haciendo lo imposible por no quedarse dormido, la chica físicamente era impresionante, cabello pelirrojo por debajo de las orejas y completamente liso. Pero era bastante hueca, y es que no paraba de hablar era una cotorra con patas (con perdón de las pobres cotorras que no me han hecho nada), que no paraba de hablar de cierto chico del cual supuestamente estaba enamorada/obsesionada.

Una vez la cena hubo terminado las mesas del salón desaparecieron, dando paso a una pista de baile, ahora si era idéntico al del sueño de Hermione, solo faltaba el chico.

Ron no tardo mucho en separarse de su pareja una vez desaparecieron las mesas, ella se fue en busca de ese chico, y el recorrió el lugar con su mirada. La cual no tardo en detenerse en ella.

La verdad es que le fue muy fácil reconocerla, y es que ella era única, pese a que llevaba su siempre pelo liso, largo y rubio, ahora por los hombros y en un tono castaño con unas pocas ondulaciones. Luna era especial, o así la había visto él. Con ese vestido liso hasta los pies de tirantes, lleno de distintos colores, y esos pendientes tan característicos de ella.

Estaba hermosa, y con ese pensamiento se acerco hasta la joven, y la invito a dudar. La chica al principio dudo pero cuando vio esos profundos ojos azules, y esas pecas en su cara no lo dudo un momento, acepto, a la vez que interiormente rogaba por que él, también la hubiera reconocido, y por eso la hubiera sacado a bailar.

Harry lo tuvo mucho más fácil que su amigo, así que después de despedirse gentilmente de la chica, se puso a buscar a la que de verdad le interesaba. La encontró cerca de donde estaba la mesa con las bebidas, y sonrió recordando lo que había pasado apenas dos tardes antes.

FLASH BACK

Un joven se encontraba sentado en la hierva cerca del lago, pero no se encontraba solo, una chica pelirroja se encontraba con él.

Anda dime como vas a ir, si no, como te voy a reconocer.- Dijo el chico con cara de pena.

La cuestión es esa no nos tenéis que reconocer- Contesto ella divertida.

Pero yo quiero bailar contigo, y si no te reconozco no podré.- Ante esta afirmación la chica se puso rojísima, casi tanto como su pelo.

No Harry, no puedo- Dijo a la vez que se levantaba- Pero no pasa nada por que te diga que siempre he querido tener el pelo castaño y rizado, por debajo de los hombros no- Siguió mientras sonreía, al acabar se dio media vuelta encaminándose hacia el colegio, dejando a un chico sonriendo acostado en la hierva.

Al llegar a ella, la invito a beber algo, para después irse a bailar, sabía que esa noche iba a ser muy especial, y que muchas cosas les deparaba, y por una vez, no pensó en la guerra, ni en nada, solo en él, y en la joven de la que estaba enamorado.

Por otro lado, un apuesto rubio se paseaba por toda la sala, mirando como todas las parejas bailaban, y envidándolas. Su paciencia estaba al limite, y es que llevaba más de media hora dando vueltas sin parar buscando a cierta castaña pero, se ve que la suerte no estaba de su lado, porque no aparecía por ningún lugar, y el miedo a que alguno ya estuviera con ella empezó a invadirle cuando la vio. Estaba apoyada en la pared con su mirada inspeccionando el lugar como en busca de algo, en ese momento ella se sintió observada y se giro a mirarlo, sus ojos se encontraron, y pese a sus diferencias, no tenían ninguna duda de quien era el otro.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, él se acerco a ella, con claras intenciones

**Bueno esto ha sido todo, espero que os haya gustado, y repito gracias por leeros mi historia, en el siguiente capitulo viene la continuación de la historia.**

**Esto es solo el principio aun les quedan muchas cosas por vivir a nuestros jóvenes.**

**Espero vuestros reviews, que la verdad me alegran mucho. Un besito**

**DRAMIONE BLACK**


	7. Besos

Siento publicar tan tarde, pero no había tenido tiempo de escribir el capitulo

**Siento publicar tan tarde, pero no había tenido tiempo de escribir el capitulo.**

**Bueno espero que os guste.**

**Y lo de siempre, todo aquello que reconozcáis no es mió**

6 **BESOS**

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, él se acerco a ella, con claras intenciones de bailar.

Una vez la tubo enfrente, y la pudo observar bien, se quedo maravillado con el precioso vestido que llevaba, era completamente blanco, tenía un único tirante, que se le enganchaba al hombro derecho, era largo hasta los pies, y tenia una pequeña abertura hasta la rodilla, era muy sensual, pero sencillo a la vez.

Cuando consiguió salir del trance de verla tan guapa, la cojió de la mano, y la acerco lentamente para acortar la poca distancia que quedaba hasta llegar a su oído donde con delicadeza le susurro:

Me concedes el honor, de bailar conmigo?

Encantada.

Juntos caminaron hasta el centro de la pista de baile aún cogidos de la mano, en el camino Hermione vio a sus amigas y sonrió.

Recordó lo mucho que le había costado a Ginny elegir el vestido, y lo hermosa que se veía ahora con ese vestido rojo a juego con su pelo, era palabra de honor, y muy ajustado, mostrando todas sus curvas.

Las vio bailando con los que adivino que serían Harry y Ron (por la cara de felicidad de los 4) ellos también se veían increíblemente guapos. Ambos llevaban una capa de gala uno azul marino y otro negra.

Pero para ella el más guapo era Draco con esa increíble capa negra, que le sentaba realmente bien. Draco se giró, y le sonrió, ella se sonrojo, al darse cuenta de que la había pillado mirándolo.

Una vez llegaron al centro del baile, el rubio le soltó de la mano, a la vez que la agarraba de la cintura, ella temblorosa, pasó sus brazos por el cuello del joven, la música empezó a sonarles lejana, centrándose solo en ellos, y en lo que sentían.

La castaña recargo su cabeza en el pecho de él, sintiendo sus latidos del corazón. Él, apoyo su cabeza en la de ella, aspirando su aroma.

Las diferentes canciones iban sonando, pero ellos seguían allí abrazados, no oían nada más que los latidos de su corazón, todo era mágico.

Al cabo del rato Draco decidió romper el momento, así que levantó la cabeza, e hizo que ella lo mirara a los ojos para decirle:

Te apetece beber algo?.

Hermione que se sentía incapaz de decir nada, solo asintió con la cabeza, y juntos cogidos de la mano, atravesaron la pista de baile, hasta llegar a la mesa de la bebida.

Mientras tanto, una pareja había decidido salir al exterior, a tomar un poco el aire, Ginny se sentía feliz, por estar con el hombre al que amaba, pero un montón de dudas empezaron a asaltar su cabeza, y si el no sentía lo mismo, y solo la veía como una amiga, o una hermana.

En ese momento, la sonrisa que llevaba desde que empezaron a bailar, desapreció de su cara.

¿Qué te pasa Ginny?- Pregunto el moreno al ver que se había puesto triste.

¿Me quieres?- Respondió ella directa, llevaba mucho tiempo con la duda, y no quería seguir así, aunque no le gustase la respuesta, la duda era peor.

¿Qué?- Esa pregunta había desconcertado al Gryffindor.

Que yo te quiero mucho Harry, y quiero saber si tu sientes lo mismo que yo.

Claro

Pero no digo como ami..

La pelirroja no pudo seguir hablando el moreno la había empezado a besar, era un beso dulce y calido, lleno de amor, el beso más lindo que alguien les había dado. O eso pensaron ellos, mientras sentían como millones de mariposas volaban en su interior, y descargas eléctricas recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Cuando la falta de aire les obligo a separarse el joven la abrazo, como con miedo de perderla, y le susurro.

No solo te quiero si no que te amo más que a nada en el mundo, y bueno, me preguntaba ¿si querías ser mi novia?.

Ella no contestó, simplemente se limito a besarlo, ese día desde luego era él más feliz de toda su vida.

Al final Harry se sentó apoyado en el árbol que cada tarde había estado acompañándolos, Ginny se acomodo entre sus piernas, y así entre abrazos, besos, o simplemente sentados sintiendo el abrazo del otro pasaron la primera noche, de muchas más que vendrían, o eso esperaban ambos.

Mientras tanto nuestro queridísimo Director miraba el baile divertido, era bueno que todos los alumnos se divirtieran y fueran felices mientras pudiesen. Y en eso seguía pensando cuando alguien le interrumpió.

Albus, ya es hora de avisarle, y buscar a los demás, no puedes seguir retrasándolo.

Lo se, pero es que son tan jóvenes Minerva, no se merecen esto.

Y tienes razón, pero son nuestra única esperanza, y si esperamos más, puede que ya sea tarde.

Es verdad, mañana empezaremos, por lo menos dejemos que hoy sean felices.

El director sonrió al ver a una pareja en especial, y es que Ron y Luna seguían bailando, ninguno de los dos quería hacer nada, pues no sabían si el otro sabía quienes eran, o era solo casualidad.

Ambos bailaban, reían y se divertían, dejando por un día las pelas tontas que ocupaban la mayoría de sus conversaciones.

Por otro lado Draco y Hermione habían decidido sentarse un rato a descansar, cada uno llevaba un vaso de ponche en las manos, y se mantenía callado, los dos tenían miedo de decir algo y fastidiar el hermoso momento que estaban viviendo.

Simplemente se dedicaban a mirarse, cuando una música muy familiar para ellos empezó a sonar.

Me encanta esta canción- dijo la castaña mientras aceptaba la mano del rubio, para volver a la pista.

Si a mi también- Respondió el feliz.

Es la de…- Empezó ella temerosa de lo que iba a decir.

Si lo se –Atajó el con una sonrisa en los labios, que fue percibida por la joven, que no pudo más que imitarlo. Y es que como no iban a reconocer esa canción si era la que se repetía cada noche, era la canción de su sueño.

Y esta vez Draco no pensaba despertarse en el mejor momento, en el que más deseaba, por que ya había aceptado durante el baile, que le gustaba esa niña, y aunque esto le acabara de separar de su familia ella era importante.

Así que poco a poco fue acercando su boca a la de ella, hasta que por fin llego el momento tan esperado para los dos, su primer beso, era dulce, lleno de deseo, pasión, era un beso anhelado por los dos.

Y así abrazados en el centro de la pista, se dejaron llevar por lo que sentían, se olvidaron del mundo para centrarse solo en ellos dos, y lo que les pasaba por dentro, en su corazón, que latía, más fuerte que nunca.

Pero los buenos momentos nunca son eternos, así que esa noche llego a su fin, cuando una castaña entraba a su habitación muy sigilosa a altas horas de la noche intentando no despertar a sus compañeras, después de que su príncipe, la hubiera acompañado hasta la puerta de la sala común.

Esa noche por fin en mucho tiempo nuestros protagonistas dormirían felices, pues por muchas cosas malas que sucedían en el mundo, habían encontrado una persona que con su sola presencia les hacía feliz, una persona por la que seguir luchando. No les importaba que pasara mañana, esa noche siempre estaría en su recuerdo como una de las más felices.

Pero eso no fue lo único que cambio esa noche, una Gryffindor, y un Slythering, sustituyeron ese sueño que tanto tiempo les había acompañado por lo sucedido esa noche, ese casi beso que nunca llegaba a pasar, por ese que realmente si sucedía.

**Por fin el tan esperado beso.**

**Las intrigas y las cosas que se empiezan a explicar pronto sabréis que son y lo entenderéis si seguís la historia.**

**Gracias a todos los que leéis mi historia, y sobretodo a los que me dejáis review: Judith Malfoy y Chibik-Lady, os lo agradezco muchísimo.**

**Un besito.**

**Y hasta el próximo lunes.**

**Dejar REVIEWS**

**DRAMIONE BLACK**


	8. El día después del baile

Bueno ya estoy aquí de nuevo, se que he tardado más de lo que había dicho, pero estos capítulos no los tengo ya escritos, y la universidad me esta matando, se que muchos dicen eso, pero si de verdad estáis en la uní, me entenderéis cuando os digo que est

**Bueno ya estoy aquí de nuevo, se que he tardado más de lo que había dicho, pero estos capítulos no los tengo ya escritos, y la universidad me esta matando, se que muchos dicen eso, pero si de verdad estáis en la uní, me entenderéis cuando os digo que estamos hasta los topes, sobretodo cuando los exámenes están tan cerca.**

**Como ya sabéis todo aquello que reconocéis no es mío, solo lo utilizo para divertirme y desconectar un rato.**

**Y os dejo con el capitulo**

**7. El día siguiente al baile.**

Feliz seria poco para describir como se sentía Hermione al despertarse ese día. Estaba eufórica, la sonrisa parecía estar estampada en su cara, y una sensación de bienestar, felicidad y nerviosismo la recorría entera, haciendo que por primera vez en su vida deseara mantenerse arropada en la cama sin levantarse, recordando todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y saboreando los rayos de sol que bañaban su cara y el calor que emanaba de debajo de las mantas.

Y cerró los ojos, para volver a vivir de nuevo todo lo pasado y que lo había estado reviviendo durante toda la noche, soñando con ello una vez tras otra.

Sabía que toda esa felicidad, era culpa de cierto rubio de ojos grises, y en el fondo sentía que todo eso estaba mal, el era su enemigo, y sobretodo de sus mejores amigos, a los que había insultado y despreciado innumerable de veces, y en cierta manera los estaba traicionando.

Aunque era cierto que en lo que llevábamos de curso aún no lo había hecho, excepto en algún choque entre ellos dos, pero eso era por que la situación era rara. (pensó sonrojándose, mientras recordaba todas las situaciones con ese chico que acaparaba sus sueños).

Desde luego algo había cambiado en él desde el curso pasado a este, y eso le agradaba, se había convertido en alguien mejor, o eso parecía puesto que no le importo que ella fuera hija de muggles, ni que perteneciera a Gryffindor, para besarla de esa manera (se volvió a sonrojar, a la vez que se tapaba entera con las mantas, aún no se creía que todo eso hubiera pasado de verdad).

Y si él había demostrado cambiar, ella también podría cambiar su manera de verle, y pensar en él, dándole una segunda oportunidad.

Aunque tampoco quería precipitarse, no sabía que sentía él, a lo mejor solo era un capricho y ahora que lo tenía, perdía el interés (esa opción la hizo entristecer un poco).

Pero mejor dejar de pensar en lo que pasara, y dejarse llevar, yo tampoco se lo que siento por Draco (Draco, la verdad se me hace raro llamarlo así pero suena tan bien).

Al cabo del rato de estar pensando se levanto y lentamente fue hacia las duchas disfrutando de cada momento, pero con el temor de que al salir y verlo las cosas no fueran tan perfectas como ella las imaginaba.

Mientras tanto a la otra punta del castillo, más bien en las mazmorras, estaba Draco Malfoy, esa mañana se había levantado temprano, para la hora a la que se había acostado, la verdad estaba nervioso, un sinfín de pensamientos recorrían su cabeza.

Principalmente se sentía contento feliz, como nunca antes lo había estado, también estaba confundido, no sabía lo que sentía por Granger, pero necesitaba sentirla de nuevo, sentir sus labios, suaves y dulces, tenerla entre sus brazos. Era algo más que un encaprichamiento, sabía que le gustaba, pero exactamente, no sabía como definir lo, y además parecía que fuera de un día para otro, pues nada más llevaban un mes en el colegio.

Por no contar que Hermione era hija de muggles, y no es que realmente le importara mucho eso, aunque le habían enseñado desde pequeño eso, este verano había aprendido que eran solo prejuicios de un loco. Pero si intentaba algo con ella, rompería completamente la relación con su padre, que ya estaba bastante mal, desde que negó ser un mortifago.

No sabía que hacer, así que se dispuso a ir a la ducha para aclarar las ideas, se sumergió bajo el agua caliente que le caía por todo el cuerpo, y se dejo llevar, a su mente venía una y otra vez el momento del beso.

Después de la ducha tenía las ideas mucho más claras, no podía ignorar el beso, porque realmente lo había sentido, además sentía algo por esa jovencita, pero era demasiado pronto, como para intentar algo, simplemente dejaría que las cosas pasaran, que siguieran su curso mientras el se aclaraba la cabeza. Ya que no se sentía preparado para tener algo serio con nadie, con Voldemort detrás de él, su padre que lo despreciaba, además de que dudaba que ella lo tuviera claro, (no es que dudará de lo que sentía ella por él, era el chico más deseado de Hogwarts, todas estaban locas detrás de él, pero seguro que se encontraba en la misma incertidumbre, no por nada habían sido enemigos por 5 años).

Una vez vestido se dirigió al comedor, aún le quedaba tiempo para desayunar, y poder hacer unas cuantas cosas.

Nada más entro en el Gran Comedor, se dio cuenta de que no había casi alumnos, todos deberían estar durmiendo, reponiéndose del baile. Se extraño de no encontrar a su castaña entre los Gryffindors (Un momento desde cuando era su castaña… movió la cabeza como intentando alejar esos pensamientos, había decidido tomárselo con calma). Se preparo un suculento desayuno, ya que las tripas hacen rato que le estaban sonando.

Media hora más tarde y con el estomago lleno, se levanto, con la idea de ir a pasear por el lago, seguro que estaba tranquilo, ya que la mayoría de la gente estaba aún durmiendo.

Cuando llego a las grandes puertas del comedor, se encontró de cara con la persona que más deseaba ver, su castaña, estaba ahí parada sonriéndole, él le devolvió el gesto, a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo, y se dispuso a salir hacía el lago, pero mucho más feliz que antes.

La castaña se sobresalto al verlo, estaba tan guapo, ahí plantado delante suya devolviéndole la sonrisa que aún era mayor al verlo, después le guiño un ojo, y ella se sonrojo completamente, y agradeció a los dioses, que no hubieran venido sus amigos, y lo hubieran visto, y que el se giro a tiempo para tampoco percatarse, de que su cara ahora hacía competencia con el pelo de los Weasly.

El resto de la maña pasó bastante tranquila, Hermione y Draco no se vieron, Ginny y Harry disimulaban lo más que podían, pues aún no se lo habían contado a sus amigos, les daba miedo la reacción de Ron, era demasiado sobre protector con ella.

Por otro lado Ron y Luna se miraban de vez en cuando y cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, ambos se sonrojaban, y giraban la cara, no habían hablado del baile, ni preguntado si el otro sabía que era con el, o ella con el que bailaron, porque tenían miedo a la respuesta, había sido una noche preciosa y no querían estropear el recuerdo, sabiendo que para el otro solo era un estudiante más, y no sintiera lo que sintieron ellos.

Esa tarde Draco bajaba las escaleras, realmente no sabía a donde se dirigía, o eso quería creer él, que solo se dejaba llevar por sus pies, pero no la había visto en todo el día, y por dentro una necesidad de volver a verla le inundaba por dentro, de tal forma que se levanto del sillón donde estaba sentado, y ahora ahí estaba caminando por los pasillos en dirección a la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Había escuchado cuando el profesor le había preguntado si podían dar una de sus clases extras de defensa, aunque se notaba a leguas que el profesor ese quería algo con ella, y la pobre es tan inocente que no se había dado cuenta, o quizás no quería darse cuenta.

Al pensar esto el rubio acelero bruscamente el paso, ahora se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, con la posibilidad de que lo castigaran.

Pero nada de eso le importaba, solo quería a ese viejo lejos de ella.

A los pocos minutos llego a la puerta de la clase, con la respiración agitada, de la carrera que se había pegado.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, lo que vio allí lo dejo parado, sintiendo como si todo dentro de él, se congelara, era incapaz de decir ni hacer nada, hasta que volvió en sí, y corriendo de nuevo se alejo de esa aula, como si así pudiera apartarlo de su mente, como si se pudiera borrar.

Llego a un árbol que estaba cerca del lago, allí se sentó, cerrando los ojos, y la escena que acababa de ver le venía una y otra vez a su mente.

Sabía que debería haber entrado en el aula, y haber chillado, o decir algo, pero no pudo la situación lo desbordo.

**Gracias, gracias, y miles de gracias por leer mi historia, sobretodo a todos aquellos que me habéis dejado review, que sois: Chibik-Lady y DracoOHermione, me alegra que os haya gustado mi historia.**

**Hoy mismo me pongo a escribir el próximo capitulo para que este listo para el lunes, vale.**

**Bueno un besito.**

**Y dejen review, por favor, que para mi es muy importante.**

¡ ¡ DRAMIONE BLACK ! ¡

3


	9. ¡¡Lo que realmente paso!

Por fin estoy de vuelta

**Por fin estoy de vuelta!!**

**Siento en serio el retraso.**

**Os dejo con el nuevo capitulo**

**Y recordar que nada de lo que reconozcáis es mió**

**Capitulo 8: Lo que realmente paso**

No sabía exactamente cuantas horas llevaba allí sentado, pero el sol empezaba a esconderse, y el frío era cada vez más notorio.

Pero esto parecía no afectarle.

A su mente venía la escena una y otra vez, bien es que no los había visto besándose, pero seguro que lo habían hecho después de haberse ido él.

Se sentía triste, y furioso, porque le habían quitado algo que le pertenecía le habían quitado a su Hermione, aunque tenía la esperanza de que realmente no hubiera pasado nada, y que ella se hubiera apartado en el último momento, pero esa sonrisa no decía lo mismo.

Sentía que la había perdido.

Pero no lo voy a permitir (se dijo), no pienso dejarla ir, por Merlín soy un Malfoy, y nosotros siempre tenemos lo que queremos y yo lo que quiero es estar con ella.

Además todas las mujeres se mueren por estar conmigo, y ella no va a ser diferente.

Todo esto me pasa por que he vuelto un débil, y yo no lo soy, parezco patético aquí tirado, por culpa de una mujer. Pero ella va a aprender con quien se ha metido. Nadie juega con un Malfoy. NADIE.

**Lo que realmente paso:**

**Hermione iba corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, se había despistado y cuando había visto la hora había salido disparada hacia la clase.**

**Si es que eso le pasaba por estar pensando en el rubio.**

**Abrió la puerta con la respiración agitada, y el pelo un poco más revuelto debido a la carrera, y allí se encontró frete a ella, con el profesor que estaba sentado en su escritorio con una pila de papeles que ella supuso que eran trabajos.**

**-Hola, perdón por el retraso.**

**-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Bueno vamos a repetir lo de la ultima clase haber si ahora te sale.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a donde estaba la castaña.**

**-¿Vale! Y de verdad que lo siento.**

**-Tranquila no pasa nada, vamos ponte ahí y dime, recuerdas como era.**

**-¡¡Claro!! "Espectro Patronum".**

**-Muy bien, cierra los ojos y busca un recuerdo que sea feliz, pero a la vez poderoso.**

**Hermione no dudo en que recuerdo iba a elegir, estaba segura de que con ese realmente lo conseguiría.**

**Y así poco a poco la castaña se fue metiendo más y más en su recuerdo, y una sonrisa tonta se le dibujo.**

**El profesor la miro embobado, como podía ser tan hermosa, además ese día estaba más linda de lo usual, radiaba alegría por donde caminara. **

**Su piel blanca, fina, y sus labios rosados, el profesor estaba muy seguro de que serían realmente suaves. Sin darse cuenta poco a poco iba acercándose a ella. **

**No podía mirar nada más allá que esos labios que lo llamaban e incitaban, la distancia cada vez era menor.**

**De repente escucho un ruido como si alguien hubiera pasado corriendo por allí. **

**Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y mientras se reprendía a si mismo, se iba alejando de la ojimiel.**

**-¿Ya lo tienes? –Preguntó cuando fue capaz de recuperar su voz.**

**-Si- Le contestó un poco turbada al salir de su ensoñación, pues no sabía cuanto rato llevaba pensando en él.**

**-Bueno pues, ¿A que esperas?**

**Hermione se sentía increíblemente segura. Sabía que ese recuerdo iba a ser más que suficiente.**

**-Espectro Patronum- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.**

**De su varita salió un potente rayo de luz blanca y brillante con una fuerza impresionante. **

**La luz rápidamente adopto forma de una preciosa y hábil comadreja (N/A: Realmente no se si era una comadreja o no, pero bueno si no lo es, sory.) que recorrió toda la habitación.**

**-¡¡Wuaw!! Es de los más poderosos que he visto, el recuerdo tiene que ser increíble.**

**- Lo es, lo es. Pero esto me ha dejado realmente cansada.**

**-Si es normal. Así que demos la clase terminada por hoy.**

**-Gracias y hasta el lunes- Respondió mientras salía del aula.**

Una vez salio, su plan era ir hacia su sala común, eso si, dando un largo paseo, por si encontraba a cierto slythering por el camino, cosa que para su desgracia no ocurrió.

Una vez entro en la sala común sus amigos la llamaron, necesitaban hablar con ella, así que los cuatro se sentaron en el sofá que estaba en frente de la chimenea.

¿Qué pasa chicos?

Bueno es que tengo que contaros algo.- Decía Harry con las manos temblorosas y sudorosas, tenía miedo de Ron, era un hermano demasiado protector.

Tenemos- Corrigió Ginny.

¿Qué paso chicos? me están (miró a Ron), nos están asustando.

Bueno es que Ginny y yo, pues esto verás.

Somos novios- Atajo la pelirroja al ver lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo a él.

Enhorabuena- Dijo Ron a la vez que de un salto abrazaba a su mejor amigo- Me alegro mucho, pero trátamela bien.

Gracias- Dijo Harry ahora mucho más relajado pero extrañado de la actitud de su mejor amigo.

Si felicidades, la verdad es que ya se tardaron- Respondió la morena que estaba abrazando a una pelirroja bastante feliz.- ¿Y por eso tantos nervios?

Es que… teníamos miedo de cómo te lo ibas a tomar Ron.

Oye que tampoco soy tan protector.- Todos los demás le miraron alzando una ceja- Bueno puede que si, pero se que no hay nadie mejor para mi hermana que tú, además hace mucho que se nota que están enamorados.

¿Era tan evidente?

¡¡Si!!- Contestaron los dos.

Y así entre risas pasaron los cuatro el resto de la tarde, juntos como verdaderos amigos. Aunque uno de ellos no era completamente feliz.

Y es que Hermione, se moría de ganas por ver a Draco, tenia el presentimiento de que algo no iba bien, y además desde el desayuno que no sabía nada de él.

Así que cuando vio que su reloj marcaba la hora de cenar, se levanto de un salto y obligo a todos sus compañeros a ir.

De camino al gran comedor, se dio cuenta de que se había dejado un libro que tenía que devolver a la biblioteca en la sala común, por lo que se despidió de sus amigos y fue a por el.

Una vez devuelto el libro, y se disponía a ir al comedor, sintió como unas manos tiraban de ella hasta que quedo escondida detrás de una estatua.

Al mismo tiempo que unos labios, se hacían dueños de los suyos, unos labios que conocía a la perfección.

Unos labios, que realmente no sabía que echaba de menos aunque si a su dueño. Puso sus manos en su pecho, para mantenerse agarrada a él. El las tenia en su cadera, y la apretaba más contra sí, como queriendo retenerla, tenerla para él, para siempre.

Poco a poco el beso se fue tornando cada vez más apasionado, la lengua de Draco reconocía la de Hermione, como si quisiera grabarla en su cabeza para siempre. Ella aunque al principio algo tímida, ahora correspondía con la misma fuerza

El beso que le daba Draco, no era comparable al del día anterior, con este parecía que pretendía demostrarle algo, como que quería conquistarla a través de su beso, y ella con el suyo quería demostrarle que aunque no lo dijera, ella ya era suya. Porque así lo había dictaminado su corazón.

Al separarse más por falta de aire que por ganas, Draco le susurro al oído.

Espero que esa sonrisa sea por mi.

Y salio del escondite dejando a una Hermione a la que aun le temblaban las piernas, recargada en la pared, con la respiración agitada, por la profundidad del beso.

Se paso los dedos por los labios, aun sentía el cosquilleo como si él aún la estuviera besándolos, sentía su tacto y su sabor.

Una vez, se repuso de toda la situación se encamino hacía el gran comedor, seguro que sus amigos, ya debían de estar acabando, y le preguntarían donde se había metido, pero nada de eso le importaba, ya no...

Y no se equivoco, durante lo que resto de la cena, sus amigos, le preguntaban, y miraban, extraños.

Pero ella solo sonreía, y cuando nadie se daba cuenta miraba a la mesa de las serpientes, intentando que su vista se coincidiera con cierto rubio de ojos grises.

Y cuando esto pasaba, ella se sonrojaba, y giraba la cabeza gesto que enternecía y agradaba a nuestro slythering.

**Gracias, miles de gracias, por leer mi historia.**

**Sobretodo a DracoOHermioN, Auki y Krissalis Potter, por vuestros reviews.**

**Siento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, pero es que hoy he tenido examen.**

**Os prometo que actualizaré lo antes posible.**

**A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJÉIS REVIEWS OS LO CONTESTARÉ Y OS ADELANTARÉ UN POCO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO, PARA AGRADECÉROSLO**

**Un beso**

**¡¡DRAMIONE BLACK!!**


	10. Desvelando secretos

Aquí estoy de nuevo con un capitulo más

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con un capitulo más.**

**Bueno como ya sabéis, nada de esto me pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

**Como ultimo felicitar a Judith Malfoy por su 19 cumpleaños, y que sepas que este capitulo va dedicado a ti.**

**Sin más os dejo con el capitulo**

**9 Desvelando secretos:**

Mientras tanto, en el despacho una importante charla se llevaba a cabo:

-Pero Albus!! No crees que ya sea hora de llamar a los otros, para saber quienes son.

-No Minerva, no mientras Voldemort pueda sentir esa llamada.

-Entonces como averiguaremos quienes son,

-Solo falta uno Minerva, y solo el tiempo lo dirá.

-Como que uno, no entiendo Albus.

-Porque aun no es tiempo de entender…

Cuando el trío de oro, acompañado por Ginny se dirigían a la salida del comedor, Harry se coloco al lado de la pelirroja y le susurro:

-Sube pronto a dormir, nos vemos a las once en la sala común, te tengo una sorpresa.

Después de esto se adelantó, dejando a una pelirroja parada en mitad del pasillo con una sonrisa de enamorada.

Cuando pudo reaccionar, acelero el paso hasta alcanzar a sus amigos, que estaban ya en la sala común.

Ya daban las diez de la noche cuando una preciosa lechuza de color negro brillante, entro en la sala común de gryffindor, parándose enfrente de Hermione, la cual alargo la mano para coger la nota que esta le tendía, en la cual ponía:

"_Te espero a las once y media frente al baño de prefectos._

_.D._

_P.D.: Lleva ropa normal, no el uniforme"_

Aprovechando la confusión, Ginny y Harry subieron a sus habitaciones alegando que tenían mucho sueño.

Ron y Hermione no tardaron mucho en acompañarlos. La castaña porque se canso de las insistentes preguntas de su amigo, por saber que decía la carta. Y él, porque no le apetecía quedarse solo.

Ya habían dado las once de la noche, cuando una nerviosa Ginny bajaba las escaleras, encontrándose allí con Harry que la esperaba en mitad de la sala, con su capa en la mano.

Puesto que la sala estaba completamente vacía, aprovecharon para taparse con ella, y evitar que nadie les viera.

Y así abrazados, Harry la dirigió hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, exactamente al lago, junto al árbol que había sido testigo de toda su historia.

Al llegar lo que vio la dejo asombrada. Harry lo había decorado todo con velas y pétalos de flores, y en medio había colocado una manta que tenía una cesta llena de distintos tipos de chocolates.

-Harry, es hermosa- Le dijo a la vez que lo abrazaba, y le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

-Tu si que eres hermosa amor – Le contestó una vez se separaron- Además esta es mi manera de pedirte perdón por haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta de que te quería y de que eres la mujer de mi vida (N/A: cursi, lo se, pero estoy en uno de esos momentos pasteloneros, que se le va ha hacer.)

-Pero lo hiciste que es lo que importa.- Le contestó mientras lo volvía a besar, y se dirigían hacia la manta, para sentarse y compartir una de las mejores noches en la vida de los dos, que paso entre besos, caricias y conversaciones.

Pero ellos no fueron los únicos que salían de su sala común fuera de hora.

A las once y veinticinco, una castaña vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y una camiseta de tirantes roja, se dirigía hacia el baño de prefectos.

Aún le ponía nerviosa, cualquier encuentro con el rubio, pero sobretodo se sentía feliz, aunque no sabía para que la había citado.

Cuando llego lo vio ahí apoyado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos, se veía increíblemente sexy (La castaña se sonrojo ante este pensamiento), con ese pantalón negro, y una casia negra también, y que tenía los primeros botones desabrochados. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y mojado, dándole un aspecto rebelde.

Al verla sonrió, se veía hermosa, sobretodo cuando estaba sonrojada, le encantaba verla así. Se reprendió mentalmente por estos pensamientos, y la escena del profesor volvió a su mente, pero él no la iba a perder, sentía demasiado por ella como para dejarla ir.

Lentamente, se separo de la pared y se acerco a ella, agrandando la sonrisa, hasta que la tuvo enfrente, y sin poderse contener ni quererlo, él elimino la distancia que quedaba y la besó, era un beso dulce y tierno, con el que pretendía que ella se quedará con él.

Una vez el aire fue necesario, se separaron y ella lo abrazo, para sentir que todo eso era verdad y no un solo sueño, él se limito a corresponderlo mientras sentía su olor, un olor que desde el primer momento que lo sintió, una sensación de bienestar y felicidad lo recorrió.

-No sabía si ibas a venir.

-Como iba a faltar. Por cierto si.

-Si ¿que?- Preguntó desconcertado el rubio.

-Me dijiste que esperabas que mi sonrisa fuera por ti, y si lo es- Dijo mientras ampliaba aún más la sonrisa, y su cara pasaba a ser de color rojo.

- Me alegro.

-¿Qué vamos ha hacer?

-Es una sorpresa, ven vamos.

Draco la cogió de la mano, y se dirigió hacia la bruja tuerta, Hermione adivino a donde iban, gracias al mapa del merodeador, conocía todos esos pasillos, pero no le dijo nada, no quería arruinar la sorpresa.

Al llegar el rubio la guió hasta un bar donde hermione no había ido nunca. El sitio estaba lleno de mesas para dos personas y en el centro había una pista de baile, donde sonaba una canción lenta.

Draco la guió hasta una mesa, que estaba apartada de las demás dándole intimidad, después pidió dos trozos de tarta casera, la mejor del sitió, Hermione estaba encantada con la sorpresa.

Mientras cenaban Draco se disculpo un momento, y se dirigió a la barra, Herms no sabía que es lo que había ido ha hacer, pues ya habían cenado, y las cervezas de mantequilla ya estaban en la mesa, pero confiaba en el, así que no le dio más vueltas a la cabeza, y sonrió cuando el volvió a sentarse enfrente de ella.

Acababan de terminarse la tarta, cuando una hermosa canción lenta empezó a sonar, pero no era una canción cualquiera si no su canción..

El rubio alargo la mano, y la invitó a bailar, cosa que acepto encantada, y ahí en la pista de baile fue como si el mundo no existiera, como si todo lo demás no importara solo ellos dos y lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

La noche fue perfecta, pero la mañana llevaba guardados unos cuantos secretos, a las siete en punto mientras los alumnos empezaban a levantarse, la orden del fénix, estaban reunidos al completo en el despacho del director, teniendo una de las reuniones más importantes en la historia de la orden.

-Me alegro de que todos hayáis podido venir- Dijo el director intentando transmitir una tranquilidad que no sentía.

-Como íbamos a faltar, siendo de tanta urgencia como as dicho, pero lo que no entiendo es que hace ella aquí.- Contestó mientras señalaba a Narcisa, la cual no se perturbo ni un ápice.

-Ella es de los nuestros desde ahora- Murmullos se oyeron por toda la sala comentando el hecho, pero si Dumbledore, lo veía correcto, ninguno de ellos lo iba a contradecir, ya que el sabía más que nadie.- Bueno silencio, ahora a lo que importa. (Tomo un poco de aire, y siguió con su relato).

-Sabéis que según la leyenda el único con poder suficiente para matar a Voldemort es Harry, lo que no sabías y que creo que es momento de que os enteréis. Es que la profecía no fue escuchada entera, faltaba un trozo, trozo en el que explicaba, que el no podría hacerlo solo, necesitaría la ayuda de los herederos para vencerlo.

-¿La ayuda de los cuatro herederos, pero como vamos a averiguar quienes son?- Pregunto Thonks, que estaba bastante impresionada, al igual que el resto de la orden.

-Solo existe una manera de llamar a los herederos- Explico Albus –La única manera es que uno de ellos llame a los otros a través del ritual. Pero esto es más complicado de lo que parece, para empezar necesitamos a uno de los herederos para poder llamar a los demás. –El director tomo una pausa. –Eso ya lo tenemos, sabemos ya quien es el heredero de Gryffindor.

-Entonces a que esperamos para llamarlos. –Exclamo Remus.

-Porque si se hace la llamada de los herederos, los otros tres sentirán la llamada, y para desgracia nuestra, Voldemort es heredero de slythering, y puesto que aún no ha tenido descendencia, el sentiria la llamada y se daría cuenta de cuales son nuestros planes.

-Pero si Voldemort es el heredero de slythering, sera imposible que los cuatro realmente se enfrenten a el.

-Realmente no lo es.- Sorprendió Narcisa con su participación.- Creo que es el momento de desvelar un importante secreto que llevo guardando hace muchos años.

Toda la orden se quedo en completo silencio, nadie sabía que iba a decir, ni el director, pero todos sentían que era realmente importante, una parte de ellos se lo decía.

-Draco Malfoy realmente no es hijo de Lucius Malfoy. –La sala entera se sumergió en uno de los más profundos silencios, así que Narcisa decidió continuar.- Cuando yo era joven me enamore perdidamente de Tom Marvolo Riddle, era un poco mayor que yo, pero nos conocimos en el colegio, y después cuando yo acabe de estudiar aquí tuve mas de un acercamiento con él, pero era incapaz de amar a nadie que no fuera a si mismo y al poder, además de que yo ya estaba prometida con Lucius, y era un matrimonio que no podía romper, y poco tiempo después en una de las visitas que hice a Tom, descubrí que es lo que pretendía, quería dominar y controlar el mundo, destruir a todos aquellos que le molestaran y a todos aquellos que no fueran dignos según el de ocupar el mundo, y para ese entonces yo ya sabía que estaba embarazada pero aún no se lo había dicho y decidí que no quería un mundo así para mi hijo, un mundo si amor, lleno de odio y de poder, además Lucius en el fondo era un buen hombre, así que hice pasar a mi hijo como un Malfoy y no como el hijo de Riddle.

-Pero como es posible si tu hijo es idéntico a Lucius. –Pregunto Ojo Loco Moddy cuando consiguió salir de su trance.

-Draco es idéntico a mi padre, no a Lucius, la gente se pensó que lo saco de su padre, y yo no lo desmentí nunca, ya que me era favorable.

-¿Estas segura Narcisa?.

-Muy segura Albus.

-Entonces esto cambia mucho las cosas, y para bien. Porque Draco pasaría a ser el heredero de Slythering.

-Pero Malfoy no nos va a ayudar a vencer al que no debe ser nombrado, esta de su bando.

-No hables de las cosas que nos sabes Thonks. –Respondió Narcisa, con una mirada que echaba para atrás a más de uno.

-No discutáis, Thonks, Narcisa tienen razón hace tiempo que Draco se negó a pertenecer al bando oscuro.

-Pero queda otro problema, la heredera de Ravenclaw murió hace más de 15 años, y no tuvo descendencia.

-Eso no es realmente así.

**Muchísimas gracias por leer el fic.**

**Sobretodo a todas aquellas personas que me dejasteis review, os lo agradezco de corazón que sois: Joyce Malfoy Black, Elhora, Ly-Draco, Chibik-Lady, Rukia-Nanao.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**YA LO SABEIS A LOS K ME MANDEIS UN REVIEW CONTESTO CON UN ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

**Un beso**

**¡¡DRAMIONE BLACK!!**


	11. La llamada a los herederos

Perdón, una y mil veces por haber tardado tanto, en actualizar, se que no tengo excusa, pero entre que me fui ayer de viaje, y que no sabía muy bien como quería dejar este capitulo, me e atrasado mucho más de lo que esperaba y realmente lo siento

**Perdón****, una y mil veces por haber tardado tanto, en actualizar, se que no tengo excusa, pero entre que me fui ayer de viaje, y que no sabía muy bien como quería dejar este capitulo, me e atrasado mucho más de lo que esperaba y realmente lo siento.**

**Bueno como siempre decir, que nada de lo que reconocéis es mió, por desgracia, y ya sabéis todos a quien pertenece, así que sin mas os dejo con el próximo capitulo.**

**Que va dedicado, a todas las personas que me dejaron un review, muchas gracias, y espero que sigáis leyéndolo.**

**10LA LLAMADA A LOS HEREDEROS.**

Como eso posible.

Aún no lo puedo contar.

Entonces cuando haremos la llamada para ver a todos los herederos.

Después de todo lo sabido, no creo que tengamos que esperar más, esta noche se hará. Os espero a la una aquí, que para esa hora los alumnos ya estarán dormidos. Y bueno, mejor será que nos retiremos ya, porque los alumnos tienen que estar en el comedor desayunando.

Hermione se sentía rara, le había costado dormirse esa noche, después de su cita con Draco, se sentía que estaba traicionando a sus amigos, pero se había dado cuenta de que amaba a ese rubio, pero no sabia que hacer, ni como se lo iban a tomar sus amigos, solo sabía que ahora no se imaginaba su vida sin él, y rezo para que sus amigos se lo tomaran bien, y no sintieran que los había traicionado, ella solo se había enamorado.

Mientras tanto cuatro amigos se encontraban en el comedor hablando cuando la usual bandada de lechuzas entro en el comedor trayendo el correo, todo parecía normal, hasta que una lechuza negra que Hermione reconoció enseguida, dejo delante de ella una rosa roja con una nota que decía:

_Te veo a las cuatro en el árbol que hay junto al rió, cerca del bosque. Un beso_

_D.M._

Hermione vuelve a sonreír, de una forma distinta a como lo hacia antes, esta es de verdadera felicidad, aunque últimamente esta siempre presente.

Hermione, quien te ha enviado eso- Pregunta un pelirrojo curioso, haciendo que la castaña salga de su nube particular.

El que la rosa, pues no lo se, no dice nada- Responde evitándoles la mirada a sus amigos, para que no noten nada y sin querer se centra en cierto rubio que la mira desde la otra punta del comedor

Estas segura Hermi- Pregunta Harry bastante intrigado.

Si, no tengo idea de quien es.

Todos salen del comedor, todos creyendo en lo que a dicho, bueno todos menos cierta pelirroja ya que había notado la mirada entre cierto slythering y su amiga, aunque ya se lo preguntaría después, solo esperaba que no saliera lastimada de esto.

El resto de las clases ocurrieron con total normalidad, Gryffindor perdió bastantes puntos en pociones, pero Hermione se encargo de recuperarlos en el resto de las asignaturas, no por nada era tan inteligente.

Pronto llegaron las cuatro de la tarde y una castaña corría por todo el castillo, regañándose por llegar tarde, pero es que sus amigos no la habían dejado irse, y ella no podía decirles que había quedado.

Al llegar allí su respiración era un poco dificultada, miro hacía todos lados, pero no vio a nadie, estaba segura de que el se habría ido al ver que no venia, se disponía a girarse cuando unos brazos la rodearon la cintura, y la abrazaron por detrás.

No necesito girarse para reconocer quien era, su olor, sus brazos, lo reconocería en seguida, simplemente apoyando la cabeza sobre él. Sabía que en algún momento se lo tendría que contar a sus amigos, pero de momento, solo quería estar así abrazada a él, como si el resto del mundo no importarse.

Al cabo de un rato la giro, y los dos se sumergieron en un profundo y apasionado beso, pero no paso de ahí, Hermione no se sentía preparada para algo más y Draco, simplemente no quería forzarla, intuía que era virgen, y quería que su primera vez fuera especial.

Por eso lentamente se separo de ella, y se sentó a la sombra del árbol, ella hizo lo mismo, pero en el hueco que había entre sus piernas de manera, que él la podía abrazar mientras ella reposaba la cabeza en su pecho.

Esa tarde hablaron de muchas cosas, la mayoría era sin importancia, pero eso no les importo, pues nunca pensaron que se podían sentir también con alguien simplemente estando abrazados, pero ahora sabían que era así, y eran completamente felices sintiendo simplemente al otro a su lado.

Pero ellos no fueron los únicos que decidieron aprovechar la tarde con la persona que amaban, si no, que Ginny y Harry, decidieron y a dar una vuelta por los terrenos de Hogwarts, puesto que ya habían contado que estaban juntos, ahora no tenían que esconderse, así que aprovecharon la hermosa tarde que hacía para pasear.

Al ver que todos sus amigos se habían ido, Ron decidió dar una vuelta para ver si buscaba algo con lo que divertirse, mientras su mente recordaba a cierta rubia, sobretodo en el momento en el que dio su primer beso.

Iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba hasta que tropezó con ella, haciendo que todas sus cosas cayeran, se reprimió a si mismo por andar ensimismado y se agachó a ayudarla.

Perdón, iba distraído y… - Se calló cuando la chica levanto la cabeza, y vio esos ojos azules, se empezó a poner nervioso, aunque esa era una sensación que siempre le acompañaba cuando la veía, esa y la inmensa felicidad, junto a unas cosquillas en la panza.

No pasa nada. Ah!! Hola, Ron que tal? Como es que no estas con los demás.

Hermione esta en la biblioteca, y Harry y mi hermana disfrutando de su noviazgo, así que decidí dar una vuelta por el castillo- Dijo cuando consiguió que su mente comenzara a funcionar.- Y tu que hacías?

Bueno iba a buscar Bibblerings Humbdingers, son unas pequeñas criaturas que viven en los limites de los bosques y les dan protección a las personas que van a entrar, también se les conoce como Bibblers maraviollosos.

Te puedo acompañar- Sabía que esos seres no existían pero adoraba esa parte de ella, esa inocencia, y capacidad de creer no solo en todo, si no en todos.

Si, claro- Acepto extrañada, pero feliz.

Esa tarde fue muy feliz para todos, ajenos a la guerra y los problemas, ajenos al mundo exterior, donde no tenían preocupaciones ni obligaciones solo se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos. Draco y Hermione compartiendo su amor en secreto, Ginny y Harry enseñándoselo a todos, pero sobretodo el uno al otro. Y Ron y Luna, que pese a que no eran pareja, igualmente eran felices.

Pero no todo estaba tan lejos, si no que estaban en guerra, y eso lo vio Harry, cuando el director le dijo que lo esperaba a la una en su despacho, él solo, para una reunión de la orden, y en ese momento sintió miedo de perder todo lo que amaba, y lo rodeaba por un estupido con ideas antiguas, y crueles.

Pese a todo allí estaba a la una en punto en frente a la estatua que daba paso al despacho del director, dijo la contraseña y esta se movió dejando a la vista las usuales escaleras, que había visto innumerables veces.

Una vez arriba, llamo a la puerta, y al entrar se encontró que ya todos estaba ahí y lo miraban, muchos de ellos preguntándose que hacía allí, pero luego todos pensaron que él también debería conocer a los herederos si debía luchar con ellos.

Buenas noches- Saludo cortésmente.

Hola Harry- Le sonrió el director.- Bueno creo que ya es hora de hacer la llamada a los herederos.

Pero no necesitábamos a uno de ellos para hacer la llamada- Cuestiono Moody, interrumpiendo Harry que parecía un poco perdido.

Y aquí lo tenemos, Harry, al igual que su padre es el heredero de Gryffindor, James Potter me lo contó poco antes de su muerte, para que protegiera a su hijo si le pasaba algo a él, y se lo dijera cuando llegará el momento.

Si es cierto- Corroboró Remus, que lo sabía desde que eran pequeños no por algo eran mejores amigos.

Entonces Harry, recuerdas cuando hablamos de que serías el encargado de hacer la llamada pues es él momento.

Pero no decías que Voldemort se enteraría si la hago.- Dijo observando a todos en la habitación, y se fijo en que Narcisa estaba allí, pero estaba más pálida de lo normal, como si tuviera que decir algo, que sabía que no iba a gustar para nada.

Ese problema ya ha sido resuelto, así que

Harry no dudo más pues el director, era de las pocas personas en las que confiaba, así que con paso firme aunque algo temeroso, se dirigió hacia el sombrero seleccionador y lo deposito en la mesa, donde después de unas palabras, apareció una espada dentro del viejo sombrero, pero esa espada no era una espada cualquiera, Harry la reconoció en seguida, es con la que lucho en segundo, la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

La saco lentamente y observo de nuevo a los demás todos estaban en silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, y Harry dudaba de que supieran que decir. El ambiente era tenso, pero se notaba en todos la esperanza de que con ellos por fin le dieran fin a Voldemort, y a la guerra, que se había llevado a tantos seres queridos, como sus padres o Sirius.

Levanto la espada todo lo que sus brazos se lo permitieron, y todos observaron los grabados, si alguno tubo dudas estas se disiparon en ese momento, esa espada era la de Godric.

Sintió como una fuerte corriente lo atravesaba, como si la magia de la espada fluyera por él, se concentro en lo que quería, en lo que estaba buscando, los otros tres herederos, y en su llamada.

Cuando noto que su magia y la de la espada parecían conectarse u fusionarse, formando una sola repitió su deseo, el llamado de los otros tres herederos, esta vez con todas sus fuerzas, pero todo era mental, sin dejar escapar ninguna palabra.

Y en ese momento sintió como una fuerte oleada lo azotaba por dentro, y como si parte de la energía saliera, en busca de aquellos de los que había demandado presencia, y de pronto fue como si saliera de un trance, y como si se separa de nuevo su magia de la de la espada, colocándose cada una en su lugar.

- Ya esta- Dijo mientras se sentaba, la verdad es que había gastado mucha energía en la llamada, y se sentía cansado, y la sala se sumergió en otro profundo silencio, hasta que:

- Pero yo no veo a nadie aquí- Argumentó una inquieta Thonks.

-No te preocupes ahora llegaran- Dijo el director a la vez que la puerta de su despacho se abrió, dejando ver a tres personas que se encontraban en estado de trance, parecido al que había sufrido Harry hace apenas unos minutos.

La sala entera estaba sorprendida, pues no esperaban que justo esas personas entraran en la sala.

Bueno no todos estaban así, el profesor tenía una gran sonrisa, y es que al director no le extrañaron para nada, él era un hombre muy inteligente y sabio, y excepto por Draco Malfoy, conocía perfectamente la identidad de los otros herederos, o si no como mínimo la intuía.

Poco a poco los chicos sintieron que salían del trance, pero la verdad no entendían nada, no sabían que hacían en el despacho del director, ni como habían llegado allí, incluso algunos de ellos desconocían a la mayoría de las personas que estaban allí.

-Buenas noches señor malfoy, señoritas…

**Y esto ha sido todo.**

**Espero que no me matéis por haber dejado así el capitulo, pero es que para mi era importante mantener la tensión, pero no os preocupéis, que la semana que viene publicare otro capitulo.**

**Por cierto miles de GRACIAS a elhora, DracoOHermioN, Ly-draco, Marianella, Aliss-romance, Cenicienta, Ro16black son vuestros reviews los que me animan a seguir escribiendo. Sois los mejores.**

**Y YA SABEÍS QUE ENVIO UN ADELANTO A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME DEJÉIS REVIEW.**

**Un beso.**

**¡¡DRAMIONE BLACK!!**


	12. Los Herederos

Aquí estoy de nuevo, aprovechando antes de que vengas los exámenes, pero no os preocupeis de momento voy a seguir escribiendo aunque las dos semanas de exámenes no se lo que aré, espero que me entendáis

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, aprovechando antes de que vengas los exámenes, pero no os preocupeis de momento voy a seguir escribiendo aunque las dos semanas de exámenes no se lo que aré, espero que me entendáis.**

**Este capitulo lo dedico a todas aquellas personas que leéis mi fic, aunque no dejéis review, pese a que me haría ilusión. Os lo dedico.**

**Como ya sabéis nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece si no a JKRowling, y es que mi imaginación no es tan buena y el merito es solo de ella, yo lo uso para entretenerme, y despejar mi cabeza de los exámenes y deberes.**

**Sin más os dejo con el siguiente capitulo, disfrutarlo**

**11Los herederos:**

-Buenas noches señor malfoy, señorita Granger, Lovegood, tomen asiento, creo que tenemos que hablar.

-Si- Dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba- ¿Que estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Y Harry que estas haciendo aquí? ¿Es una reunión de la orden?

-¿Y como hemos llegado yo no recuerdo haber salido de mi sala común, más no recuerdo ni haber salido de mi habitación?, ¿Y quienes son estas personas? ¿Que orden? ¿Y que pinta mi madre en medio de esto?- Siguió preguntado Draco.

Luna simplemente se mantenía callada, y es que ninguno de los tres entendía lo que realmente estaba pasando, y no era para menos.

-Un segundo chicos, se que de momento no entendéis nada, y tenéis muchas preguntas, pero ahora os lo explico. Los que estamos aquí como ya sabréis señoritas Lovegood y Granger, y para usted señor Malfoy que aún no lo entiende, nosotros somos la Orden del fénix

-¿La que lucha en contra del señor oscuro?- Dumbledore simplemente asintió ante la pregunta del joven Draco- ¿Y que tengo que ver yo con esto? ¿Y desde cuando mi madre pertenece a la orden?

-Poco a poco, las preguntas las vamos a ir contestando de uno en uno. Para empezar, Malfoy, tu madre pertenece a la orden, desde principios de curso, sus motivos son algo que creo que deberéis hablar en privado. En cuanto al porque estáis qui, exactamente, porque nosotros os hemos llamado, y es que sois importantes para la lucha contra Voldemort.

.¿Perdón?- Preguntó Draco que cada vez entendía menos.

-Como muchos sabéis existe una profecía que habla sobre que Harry Potter es el elegido para matar a Voldemort, pero no es lo único que dice, si no que para poder hacerlo necesita de los herederos. Y por eso estáis vosotros aquí. Hermione tu eres la heredera de Ravenclaw, Luna tu la de Hufflepuff como ya sabrás- Ella solo asintió- Draco el heredero de Slythering y Harry el de Gryffindor.

-Pero el heredero de Slythering no era Voldemort, es imposible que sea Draco a menos que sea su hijo- Dijo Harry que estaba bastante confundido como todos en la sala excepto Dumbledore.

-No digas tonterías Potter- Respondió mientras le dirigía una desafiante mirada.

-En verdad tiene razón hijo.

- De que estas hablando madre- Draco ya no podía estar más desconcertado.

-Bueno, lo de Draco ya lo explicaremos más adelante, cuando madre e hijo hablen.

-No, si no te importa, ya lo saben casi todos aquí, y no voy a tener tiempo para hacerlo después de la reunión.

- ¿Que es lo que pasa madre?

- Mira hijo, no eres realmente hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Cuando yo era joven me enamore perdidamente de Tom Marvolo Riddle, era un poco mayor que yo, pero nos conocimos en el colegio, y después cuando yo acabe de estudiar aquí tuve mas de un acercamiento con él, pero era incapaz de amar a nadie que no fuera a si mismo y al poder, además de que yo ya estaba prometida con Lucius, y era un matrimonio que no podía romper, y poco tiempo después en una de las visitas que hice a Tom, descubrí que es lo que pretendía, quería dominar y controlar el mundo, destruir a todos aquellos que le molestaran y a todos aquellos que no fueran dignos según el de ocupar el mundo, y para ese entonces yo ya sabía que estaba embarazada de ti pero aún no se lo había dicho y decidí que no quería un mundo así para mi hijo, un mundo si amor, lleno de odio y de poder, además Lucius en el fondo era un buen hombre, así que te hice pasar como un Malfoy y no como el hijo de Riddle.

La sala entera se estableció en uno de los peores silencios de la historia de Hogwarts, y es que no era para menos, Draco se sentía engañado pero sobretodo sucio, como podía ser hijo de ese indeseable. Pero decidió no decir nada, ya pensaría todo esa noche cuando acabara la reunión.

Hermione simplemente se limitaba a mirarlo, la verdad es que lo debería estar pasando fatal, tenía ganas de levantarse y abrazarlo, pero no era el lugar correcto, ya buscaría un momento para hablar con él.

-Ahora de momento empecemos por Luna, ¿quieres explicarlo tú?- Dijo para romper el silencio que se había impuesto.

-Si no le importa- El director solo negó con la cabeza.- Bueno lo mió es bastante fácil, soy heredera de Hufflepuff por parte de mi madre, no se sabe de nuestra identidad, porque como sabéis es un secreto para poder mantenernos a salvo. En cuanto a porque quede en Ravenclaw. Rowena Ravenclaw, tuvo dos hijos, la primera Helena, de la que es descendiente Hermione, y Adam el cual se enamoro de Selena la única hija de Helga Hufflepuff. Por eso pese a ser heredera de Hufflepuff, también tengo en mis venas sangre Ravenclaw, y cada cierto tiempo alguno de los herederos va a esta casa.

-Exactamente, bueno ahora vamos a Hermione, se que muchos pensáis que es imposible y que el llamado se ha hecho mal, pero no es así. El verdadero apellido de Hermione es Smith, siento tener que decirte esto así, pero tus padres decidieron darte en adopción cuando apenas eras un bebe, para evitar que te mataran, incluso el embarazo fue en secreto, el único que lo sabía era yo.

La sala se volvió a sumir en un silencio imperturbable, ahora Hermione era la que descubría que había sido engañada toda su vida, era una sangre limpia, y había recibido insultos por muchos años, por algo que no era, pero lo más importante es que sus padres, no eran realmente sus padres, y sus padres de verdad quienes serían o estarían…

-¿Y mis padres?- Pregunto con una voz apenas audibles.

-Murieron en la primera guerra, por eso continuaste con los Granger, los cuales se ofrecieron encantados.- Hermione simplemente asentó con la cabeza, ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar.

- Y bueno por lo que concierne a Harry, el es descendiente directo de Godric Gryffindor.- Ahora que ya están todas las cosas explicadas, creo que es hora de que os vayáis todos al comedor. Pero antes, ¿todos tenéis en vuestra posesión un libro en blanco que hayáis heredado de vuestra familia?

-Yo si- Respondió Luna.

-Es uno que esta completamente en blanco- El director asintió..- Yo también, me lo dio Sirius el último verano que pasamos juntos.- Dijo mientras su mirada se oscurecía por la tristeza de recordar a su padrino.

-Yo no.

-Yo tampoco tengo nada parecido.- Contestaron Draco y Hermione.

-El tuyo Hermione lo tengo yo.-Dijo mientras sacaba un libro de un cajón que estaba bastante bien sellado.- Tómalo, ahora es tuyo. En cuanto al tuyo Draco, me imagino que aún estará en posesión de Voldemort, así que habrá que ir a buscarlo. Pero eso ya lo veremos después, yo creo que ya ha sido demasiada información para un día. Iros a dormir, y Draco y Hermione, podéis tomaros mañana el día libre, se que os tiene que resultar difícil de asimilar todo lo que acabáis de oír.

Los cuatro jóvenes salieron del despacho, y cada uno se dirigió hacia su sala común, nadie dijo nada, y es que cada uno tenía su mente en lo que había pasado, y no tenían ganas de hablar.

Hermione y Draco no pudieron dormir en toda la noche, y es que de un día para otro, se acaban de enterar de que la que ellos creyeron que era su familia, realmente no lo era.

**Siento que sea más corto de lo normal ( y eso que normalmente es corto), pero en este capitulo quería dejar claro lo de los herederos.**

**Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews a:**

**Marianella.**

**Ly-Draco.**

**Natt.**

**Y YA SABEÍS, SI QUERÉIS UN ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, APRETAR GO, Y MANDARME UN REVIEW, AUNQUE SEA CORTITO Y PONGA: HOLA.**

**Un beso.**

**¡¡DRAMIONE BLACK!!**

4


	13. Efectos secundarios de la verdad

Draco seguía despierto en su cama ya eran las 9 de la mañana, no había podido pegar ojo, la cama estaba toda desecha, las mantas yacían en el suelo, solo una sabana cubría su cuerpo solo tapado con unos calzoncillos del exterior, sus amigos ya se habían

**Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que os habéis pasado por mi historia a leerla.**

**Este capitulo va en honor a CENICIENTA, para que todo te salga bien en las notas, y por que tu orla haya sido, más de lo que esperabas.**

**Porque me sigo acordando de ti en la distancia.**

**Y porque se que siempre estarás ahí para apoyarme.**

**Y antes de dejaros con el capitulo, ya sabéis que nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece a mi sino a JKR.**

Draco seguía despierto en su cama ya eran las 9 de la mañana, no había podido pegar ojo, la cama estaba toda desecha, las mantas yacían en el suelo, solo una sabana cubría su cuerpo solo tapado con unos calzoncillos del exterior, sus amigos ya se habían ido a desayunar, pero el no asistiría a clase, no estaba preparado, necesitaba asimilar todo lo que había pasado ayer.

Su vista se desvío hacia el cuarto de baño, otra vez, se había duchado como unas tres veces, y aún sentía la necesidad de volver a hacerlo, se sentía sucio.

Nunca le había gustado su padre, siempre había soñado con un hombre que lo quisiera y que respetara sus sueños, y ahora, que le decían que su padre no lo era realmente, la noticia no le podía haber sentado peor. Y no es por que lo quisiera, había dejado de quererlo hace mucho tiempo, la vez que le envió el primer crucio. Pero su padre verdadero (el hombre que le había dado la vida mejor, porque ese ser era incapaz de hacerse cargo de algo como de ser padre) era al ser que más odiaba en el mundo, sin contar a Potter pero eso era otra historia, ahora el era parte de aquella maquina de matar, que lo buscaba para matarlo porque no quiso ser su esclavo.

Si siempre tuvo un miedo atroz de parecerse a su padre, este miedo aumento al ser su padre Voldemort, no quería convertirse en alguien así. Pero por sus venas corría la misma sangre, y es por eso que se sentía sucio.

Pero había una gran diferencia entere El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y él. Él sabía querer a la gente, sino era a mucha si a la necesaria. Quería a su madre, y daría lo que fuera para salvarla, él era capaz de dar su vida por ella, ambos tenían ese lazo que tienen todas las familias, el lazo de amor entre madre e hijo, aunque su madre lo disimulara muy bien delante de Lucius, sabía que lo quería, se lo había demostrado miles de veces, como unirse a la orden para poder salvarlo, aunque odiara a ese grupo.

Y aunque sabía que le había mentido, era incapaz de odiarla, no podía, porque sabía que lo había hecho por su bien, la verdad desearía no haberse enterado nunca. Pero tenía que hacerlo, la verdad no se puede esconder para siempre.

Pero su madre no era la única persona que tenía ocupado su corazón, fuera lo que fuera lo que sintiese por esa castaña, la verdad era fuerte y lo sabía.

Ahí había otra diferencia, el era capaz de sentir eso por otra persona que no fuera de su familia, en cambio el Señor Oscuro, no era capaz de sentir nada parecido por alguien que no fuera él mismo. Pero él lo sentía por Hermione.

Hermione, sus pensamientos giraron hacia la gryffindor, la verdad es que sentía que ella lo estaba pasando peor que él, puede que no se hubiera enterado de que su padre era el ser más terrorífico del mundo, pero había descubierto que toda su vida era una mentira, ya no era una sangre sucia, si no una de las sangres limpias mas inteligentes del mundo, además de que ninguno de sus padres era el verdadero, él aún tenía a su madre, que lo era en todos los sentidos, pero en cambio ella tenía a dos personas que se habían limitado a cuidarla, que habían hecho de sus padres aunque no lo fueran, seguro que se sentía fuera de lugar. Así que tomo una decisión, con lentitud se levanto de la cama se acerco al escritorio donde cojió una pluma y una hoja y escribió una breve nota, la ató a la pata de su lechuza Ulises, y la acerco a la ventana, donde le susurro el nombre del destinatario.

Después volvió a cerrar la ventana, porque el frió del otoño se estaba empezando a notar, y comenzó a vestirse tranquilamente como si los músculos aún le pesaran.

En la otra punta del castillo, una joven castaña ya se encontraba vestida, llevaba el uniforme bastante desordenado, cosa bastante rara en ella. También tenia unas ojeras realmente marcadas a causa de no haber dormido así.

Pero no le importo su aspecto, la verdad es que no tenía fuerzas como para preocuparse por esas cosas.

Se había levantado de la cama y vestido solo porque ya estaba cansada de dar vueltas una y otra vez sobre esta. Y pese a que no tenía nada de hambre bajo a su sala común a desayunar, quería despejarse un rato, después iria a dar una vuelta por el castillo, la verdad es que no estaba de animo para ir a clase. Y eso era mucho decir para una chica como ella, que jamás ha llegado ni siquiera tarde a una clase.

Lentamente bajo las escaleras, era como si ahora toda su vida pasara muy despacio, abajo estaban ya Ron, Harry y Ginny, pero no se digno a mirarlos, no tenía ganas de contar nada, nada más estuvo a su lado Harry la abrazo, ella le dirigió una mirada de gratitud, y siguió el camino hacia el retrato de la señora gorda, pero siempre con su paso lento.

-Harry, ¿tu sabes que le pasa a Hermione?- Pregunto Ron, a lo que Ginny se sumo, tenía bastante curiosidad, su amiga jamás había estado tan mal.

-Si lo se, pero no soy yo el que os lo debe decir, sino ella, y por favor no le insistáis para que lo haga, no esta en un buen momento, pero seguro que os lo dira cuando este preparada.

-¿Y tu por que lo sabes?- Dijo mientras dejaba mostrar sus celos.

-Porque Dumbledore nos lo contó a los dos.

-Hermanito, Hermione os quiere igual a los dos, y no te preocupes que nos lo contará, tu solo dale tiempo, ¿vale?

-Si- Dijo mientras seguía preocupado por su amiga.

-Entonces vamos a desayunar me muero de hambre-Dijo la pelirroja para cambiar de tema de conversación.

-Si claro, dijo su novio mientras la abrazaba para darle las gracias por entenderlo y no querer seguir con el tema. Ron los siguió un poco perezoso, bueno hasta que vio a cierta rubia que le dedico una enorme sonrisa, que complacido respondió.

Cuando llegaron al comedor vieron que Hermione estaba sentada en una punta de la gran mesa de Gryffindor, tenía un tazón de avena, que removía con la pequeña cuchara con desgana.

Sus amigos dudaron, pero al final se sentaron a su lado, con el simple fin de apoyarla, simplemente estando a su lado y hablando de trivialidades.

Y ella realmente lo agradeció, no se sentía capaz de entrar en la conversación, ni siquiera de prestarle atención, pero al sentir a sus amigos ahí a su lado, supo que a ellos los había elegido ella como familia, y ellos siempre estarían ahí pasara lo que pasara, tragándose sus interrogantes cono seguro lo estaba haciendo Ron, pero no tenia ganas de hablar, y menos de eso, en este momento.

Seguía removiendo su avena, cuando Ulises se le acerco, en ese momento su estomago dio un vuelco. Draco, el debería estar fatal, y ella no se había molestado en pensarlo, solo se había centrado en su dolor, y Draco, que seguro lo estaba pasando peor, se había preocupado por ella, se sentía fatal.

Cogió la notita que le extendía la lechuza, bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos y sonrió al leerla, la primera vez que sonreía desde que se entero de la noticia. Pero es que esa nota era tan de él, tan corta, pero con tanto significado. Que la volvió a leer, aún con esa sonrisa en la cara.

"_Se que no lo debes estar pasando bien, si me necesitas, voy a estar en la torre de astronomía_

_D.M."_

Doblo la nota con cuidado, se despidió de sus amigos con un simple adios, y salio lo más rápido que pudo hacia la torre de astronomía, no se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era él, ahora para ella, lo necesitaba, y pese a todo lo que le había pasado, lo único que seguía queriendo era estar al lado de él.

Cuando por fin llego, tenia la respiración entre cortada, y estaba sumamente agotada, pero aún así saco fuerzas para abrir la gruesa puerta.

Y ahí estaba él, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, con el pelo desecho y en movimiento por la pequeña corriente de aire.

Estaba segura, de que él aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, así que lo más sigilosa que pudo se acerco a él, y lo abrazo por la espalda.

La primera reacción de Draco fue saltar, pero cuando su olor lo inundo, no tuvo duda de quien era y se recostó sobre ella.

**Se que el capitulo es muy corto, pero no tengo ahora tiempo de escribir más, y no se si podré continuarlo esta tarde y publicarlo más tarde, ya seria demasiado, así que lo publico hasta aquí, y intentare que el próximo sea más largo.**

**Sory**

**Bueno ahora, pedir no uno sino miles de perdones, porque se que he tardado mucho más en publicar de lo que había prometido, pero entre los trabajos los exámenes, y las fiestas de Burgos, y mis amigas me ha sido imposible encontrar un minuto para poder actualizar, así que lo siento de verdad.**

**Como recompensa voy a intentar subir hoy un One-shoot, vale.**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**DracoHermione**

**Ly-Draco**

**Natt**

**Marianella**

**Andrux**

**Y como ya sabéis.**

**UN ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAP, A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME DEJÉIS REVIEW.**

**Un beso.**

**DRAMIONE BLACK**


	14. Un paso más entre nosotros

Cuando por fin llego, tenia la respiración entre cortada, y estaba sumamente agotada, pero aún así saco fuerzas para abrir la gruesa puerta

**Por fin he vuelto, después de tantísimo tiempo, ya estoy aquí de nuevo, con un capitulo, que aunque no tiene mucho en si, espero que les guste.**

**Gracias por entrar y leer.**

**LUCHANDO POR MÍ DESTINO**

**Capitulo 13: Un paso más entre nosotros.**

Cuando por fin llego, tenia la respiración entre cortada, y estaba sumamente agotada, pero aún así saco fuerzas para abrir la gruesa puerta.

Y ahí estaba él, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, con el pelo desecho y en movimiento por la pequeña corriente de aire.

Estaba segura, de que él aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, así que lo más sigilosa que pudo se acerco a él, y lo abrazo por la espalda.

La primera reacción de Draco fue saltar, pero cuando su olor lo inundo, no tuvo duda de quien era y se recostó sobre ella.

Pero no duro mucho apoyado, ya que quería ver si estaba bien, así que se giró, y su rostro se cambio a un semblante preocupado, al ver las ojeras de ella.

Aunque estaba seguro de que el tendría las mismas, ninguno de los dos había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

Apoyo la espalda contra la pared, y dejo un hueco entre sus piernas para que ella se sentara, cosa que no se demoro demasiado a hacer.

El se limito a abrazarla, y apoyar su cabeza en el cuello, no sabía que decir y la verdad es que nada de lo que el otro dijera iba a hacer la situación más fácil.

Ella simplemente se limitaba a apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, oír el latido de su corazón la relaja de una manera increíble, por fin desde que le dieron la noticia se sentía en paz, tranquila, tanto que sin darse cuenta sus ojos se cerraron, dando a paso a un profundo sueño.

Draco de repente noto, que su respiración era pausada, se había quedado dormida, la verdad es que debía estar cansada, así que no dijo nada, simplemente se limito a mirarla.

Sintiendo como por el simple hecho de tenerla cerca y abrazarla lo reconfortaba increíblemente.

Mientras en otra parte del castillo, un inquieto pelirrojo, seguía nervioso por la repentina desaparición de su mejor amiga.

-Harry, ¿tu sabes lo que le ha pasado a Hermione?

-Si, Ron lo se- Ante esta contestación los ojos de sus dos amigos y su novia, se fijaron directamente en él, que se limito a tragar saliva.- Pero yo no se lo puedo decir, es tarea de ella, pero mejor será que la dejen tranquila por un tiempo, necesita pensar.

-¿Pero sabes donde esta? ¿Y esta bien?- Interrogo Ginny preocupada por una de sus mejores amigas.

-No se donde esta, me imagino que sola en algún lugar del castillo pensando, y si esta bien, solo que han sido muchos cambios, y mucha información nueva de golpe, y tiene que asimilarlo.

-¿Por cierto, sabes que el Hurón tampoco ha ido a clases hoy? Seguro que esta en una reunión de mortifagos.

-No ha venido porque tiene un permiso especial de Dumbledore al igual que Hermione para poder saltarse las clases de hoy- Se limito a responder Harry, sabiendo que era una tontería intentar convencer a Ron de que Draco no tenía nada que ver con esa panda de locos asesinos.

En la torre de astronomía.

Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el lugar donde estaba y mil dudas empezaron a asaltarla, hasta que noto los fuertes brazos que la rodeaban, y el cuerpo sobre el que estaba apoyada, y todo le vino a la cabeza.

Que sus padres no eran los verdaderos, si no que estos estaban muertos, que era una heredera, y todo lo que había pasado con el rubio, la verdad es que ahora más que nunca se alegraba de tenerlo a su lado.

Noto como el cuerpo bajo de ella empezaba a moverse, se giro para ver como lentamente abría los ojos.

Una sonrisa de felicidad se asomo por los labios del slythering, que se limito a besarla, era un beso tranquilo, lento, donde se transmitían todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Y en ese instante es en el que ambos cayeron en que aún no se habían besado en todo el rato que llevaban en la torre, normalmente era lo primero que hacían nada más verse.

Pero en esta ocasión no había sido necesario, era el momento en que peor lo estaban pasando los dos, y solo necesitaban estar uno al lado del otro para sentirse bien, plenos.

El tiempo paso lentamente para la pareja que simplemente se limitaba a abrazarse en silencio, intercambiando miradas, y algunos besos de vez en cuando.

En ese momento ambos sintieron que su relación había dado un paso mas, uno nuevo, que la verdad les agradaba.

Pero el silencio no dura eternamente.

-Quiero ir a mi casa, necesito hablar con mis padres- Soltó de repente Hermione sobresaltando al joven.

-Si, te entiendo, a mi también me gustaría poder hablar con mis padres- Respondió él con un suspiro.

-Pues vayamos.

-No podemos Hermione, además si mi madre me lo dijo así es porque no podía hacerlo en persona, así que me imagino que no estará en casa.

-Me da igual que no pueda, quiero, no más bien necesito ir a mi casa.

-Ya, pero Dumbledore no te va a dar permiso- Contesto el rubio, quería que se fuese porque la verdad le vendrían bien las explicaciones, el las tubo, breves pero las tuvo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que ella se fuera y lo dejara todo.

-No me importa, me voy a ir como sea Draco, lo he estado pensando y necesito saber las cosas aclararlas, necesito saber que paso de verdad por manos de mis padres Draco, o jamás superare esto.

-Esta bien, primero habla con el director, si no te deja, yo te ayudare- Cedió el rubio, la verdad no sabía desde cuando era incapaz de negarle algo a su castaña.

-Gracias- Le respondió antes de fundirse en un gran beso, quizás no era apasionado, pero si demostraba todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Cuando faltaba a penas media hora para la cena, los dos decidieron que era momento de abandonar la torre de Astronomía, e ir en busca del director del colegio.

Caminaron por todo el colegio cogidos de la mano, siempre procurando que nadie les viera, hasta que llegaron a la gárgola que dejaba paso al despacho de Dumbledore.

-Bueno yo te espero aquí.

-No quieres acompañarme, y de paso le preguntas si puedes ir tú a casa.

-No, mi madre no estará, además que no creo que me diga más de lo que ya me ha dicho, y no creo que acompañarte sea lo más correcto, pero te prometo que te esperaré aquí.

-Esta bien, pero si tienes dudas, estoy segura que tu madre no se negara a respondértelas.

Draco se limito a sonreírla, él conocía muy bien a su madre, y si de algo no le gustaba hablar no lo haría ni aunque mil cruciatus le cayeran encima, y esta ocasión no iba a ser diferente.

Habían pasado aproximadamente 20 minutos y el joven estaba seguro de que como tardara uno más se quedaría dormido profundamente.

Por su cabeza pasaba todo lo sucedido este ultimo día, cuando la gárgola se abrió dando paso a una castaña sonriente, que nada más lo vio se lanzo a sus brazos.

-Me ha dicho que si, que puedo ir, y que no pasa nada con las clases, que voy muy avanzada y esta seguro de que no tendré ningún problema.

-Me alegra mucho.

-Pareces cansado, ¿quieres que nos vayamos ya a dormir?- Pregunto mientras un sentimiento de culpa por haberlo dejado esperándola tanto rato parecía haberse instalado en su estomago.

-No, únicamente tengo hambre.

-Entonces vayamos a comer.

-Pero no me apetece estar delante de todos, además de que me gustaría poder estar contigo.

-Esta bien, porque no vamos a las cocinas, allí podemos comer lo mismo que en el gran comedor, pero solo están los elfos, que no nos molestaran.

-Me parece perfecto, porque no he comido nada en todo el día.

-¿Y porque no me habías dicho nada?

-No se, me imagino que me sentía bien, y además después de todo lo que a pasado, no tenia apetito.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco, pero ahora que lo nombras no me vendría nada mal cenar algo.

Ambos comieron entre silencios besos y risas, porque aunque la situación era difícil, estaban juntos.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, todas superficiales, como de las asignaturas, sus amigos…

Cerca de las once Hermione se fue a su habitación, ya que al día siguiente a las seis de la mañana, antes de que todos se levantaran, se iría para su casa, para saber que ocurrió en verdad.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Faltaban apenas diez minutos para las seis de la mañana, cuando una joven se deslizaba lentamente, para no hacer ruido por la sala común de Gryffindor, llevaba una pequeña mochila a cuestas con lo necesario para su viaje a casa.

Al llegar a la gárgola vio algo que la sorprendió mucho, pero a la vez la alegro, un joven de pelo rubio desordenado que ya llevaba el uniforme del colegio, la estaba esperando.

Sin preocuparse por si alguien les veía, cosa rara a esas horas de la madrugada, se abalanzo a sus brazos para sumergirse en un profundo beso, ya que esa noche se la había pasado pensando en él, y en lo mucho que lo extrañaba, y apenas se habían despedido.

Cuando se separaron, más por falta de aire que por otra cosa, la gryffindor apoyo su frente en la de él.

-Vente conmigo- Soltó de repente ella.

-¿Qué?

-Vente a mi casa conmigo.

-Hermione no se si será lo mejor, necesitas hablar con tus padres a solas, y yo no pintarla nada, y como lo aremos para que los demás no se enteren.

-Draco te entiendo, y se que quizás no sea lo mejor, por que nuestra relación no es de conocimiento publico, pero te necesito, necesito que estés a mi lado cuando hable con mis padres, que me cojas la mano y me des fuerza para seguir, te necesito conmigo, por favor.

-Esta bien.- Accedió no muy convencido, pero sabiendo que si ella lo necesitaba, él iba a ir.

-Perfecto, Dulces de leche.- Y la gárgola se movió dando paso a unas largas escaleras que los llevaban a ambos al despacho del director de Hogwarts.

**Gracias, no una si no miles, a todos los que habéis leído, si no también a los que me habéis dejado un review, que sois:**

**MARIANELLA**

**ABRILMALFOYGRANGER**

**DRACOHERMIONE**

**Ahora deciros que tengo también preparado un one-shoot sobre ****ESTA ****historia, y que lo publicare como regalo por los 50 reviews.**

**Así que cuando antes llegue, antes lo subiré.**

**Perdon, no una si no mil veces, por lo muchísimo que he tardado en actualizar, pero apenas llevo cinco días de Vacaciones.**

**Y COMO YA SABÉIS, QUIEN ME ENVIE UN REVIEW, LE ENVIARE UN ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

**Mil gracias**

**Y un beso.**

**DRAMIONE BLACK**


	15. Conociendo a mis suegros

Bueno no uno si no miles de perdones por no haber actualizado cuando dije, pero no tuve tiempo, fue el cumple de mi mejor amiga, y otra estuvo cuatro dias durmiendo en mi casa, y me fue imposible

**Bueno no uno si no miles de perdones por no haber actualizado cuando dije, pero no tuve tiempo, fue el cumple de mi mejor amiga, y otra estuvo cuatro dias durmiendo en mi casa, y me fue imposible.**

**Lo siento.**

**Ahora recordar que nada, absolutamente nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece, si no que es propiedad de JKR**

**Capitulo 14: Conociendo a mis suegros.**

Ambos subían las escaleras hacia el despacho del director lentamente, pensando en que iban a decirle al director para explicarles que se querían ir juntos, y sobretodo para que él aceptara.

Una vez arriba, Hermione, bario suavemente la puerta, y entraron.

- Señorita Granger, señor Malfoy, los estaba esperando- Dijo amablemente el Director- El traslador que los llevara a casa de la señorita Granger ya esta listo.

Tanto la gryffindor, como el slytherin dieron un suspiro de alivio, no se sorprendieron de que el director lo supiera, el siempre lo sabía todo, y la verdad se alegraban, ninguna de las excusas que se les habían ocurrido durante el pequeño trayecto había sido lo suficientemente buena, como para que dos enemigos quieran ir juntos a casa de uno de ellos.

-Bueno chicos- dijo sacándolos de sus pensamientos- El traslador se conectara en tres minutos, y luego lo hará de nuevo el domingo a las 7 de la tarde, puesto que es viernes solo perderán hoy clases, y confió en que alguien les pueda dejar sus apuntes. Bueno ahora si me disculpáis me voy a desayunar.

Nada más las puertas del despacho se cerraron, ambos se miraron, estaban nerviosos.

-¿Estas segura?

-¿De que?

-De que te acompañe, es un momento muy personal, y alo…- Hermione lo calló con un beso, fue corto, pero basto para que Draco se olvidara del mundo entero.

-Ya te lo he dicho, y además estoy segura, sin ti, no se si podría hacerlo.

-Y tú eres la gryffindor…

Murmuro el rubio, cosa que no fue oída por la joven ya que el traslador acababa de activarse, ambos lo tocaron lo más rápido posible.

Unos segundos después el rubio se encontraba en medio de lo que él suponía que era un parque, aunque era más calido y bonito de lo que lo eran los mágicos, estaba lleno de árboles con sus bancos, y otras cosas, que Draco no pudo distinguir muy bien, pero seguro que era para que los niños jugaran.

El barrio era sencillo, pero a la vez bonito, pese a que ya eran las siete de la mañana se veía tranquilo, como si allí reinara una paz, que contrastaba con la guerra que se vivía con el mundo mágico.

-Se que no es gran cosa, pero…

-Es perfecto, la verdad te envidio, me hubiera gustado nacer en un sitio así, se respira tanta paz, tanta tranquilidad.

-Si, la verdad es que es un sitió bastante agradable, mira esa es mi casa- Dijo a la vez que se acercaba a una pequeña casa blanca.- Espero que no estés nervioso, por eso de conocer a tus suegr… quiero decir a mis padres- Se detuvo, pues realmente ella y Draco nunca habían hablado sobre que eran realmente.

Draco sonrió, le parecía tierno verla sonrojada, el había entendido por que se detenía ella al hablar.

De repente se puso pálido, y se quedo quieto en el suelo, Hermione que lo vio se empezó a preocupar.

-Draco que pasa, te sientes bien.

-Si, tranquila, no es nada.

Draco se acaba de dar cuenta de que iba a conocer a los padres de Hermione, sus suegros, Merlín, como no lo había pensado antes.

Se giró para sonreír a Hermione, lo que menos quería era preocuparla.

-Estas seguro que después de esto no querrás ir a ver a tus padres, no me importa si no quieres que te acompañe.

-Estoy seguro, además mi madre evitaría el tema, y no me dirá más de lo que ya me dijo.

Ella un poco más tranquila se acerco a la puerta y llamo al timbre, poco después una mujer de unos 40 años, tenía el pelo como el de su hija, pero sus ojos eran de un marrón más oscuro, no era muy alta, y tenia una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Hola hija, que haces aquí, no deberías estar en la escuela, y quien es el joven que te acompaña.

-Mamá lo que hago aquí, ahora lo hablamos, el es...

-Su novio, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione miró a Draco con una enorme sonrisa, que fue respondida por el joven.

-No sabía que tenías novio cariño.

-Bue… Bueno es que es algo reciente y…

-Me parece muy bien, ahora pasar adentro seguro que no habréis desayunado, y me cuentas para que as venido, porque no creo que sea para presentarnos a tu novio.

-Si claro.

Respondió mientras todos entraban al interior de la casa, la madre los acompaño hasta el comedor, donde estaba su padre.

Hermione los presento, y esperaron a su madre, que poco después llego con una bandeja con dos vasos de café, y dos de leche con colacao, y un plato lleno de bollería de distintas clases.

- Cariño, y ¿que es de lo que querías hablarme?

La mirada de Hermione se entristeció un poco, hasta que sintió una presión en su mano derecha, se giró para encontrarse con esos preciosos ojos azules, que la calmaron y le dieron confianza, el estaba allí con ella.

-Bueno- respiro lentamente- Yo quería preguntarles, que bueno ya se que soy adoptada más o menos, y me gustaría que vosotros me contarais que paso exactamente.

Los padres de Hermione se miraron entre ellos, sabían que se iba a enterar un día, pero no imaginaron que sería tan pronto.

0o0o

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts unas personas se encontraban preocupadas por la desaparición de su amiga.

- Harry, cariño as visto a Hermione desde ayer que no se nada.

- Es verdad, ayer ya no vino a cenar, y hoy no a aparecido en todo el día, y Malfoy no aparece.

- Tendrá una buena razón, sabéis que Hermione no se saltaría las clases así por que si.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa.

- Si queréis vamos a buscar a Dumbledore, seguro que él sabe algo.

-Si, creo que será lo mejor- Dijo la pelirroja a la vez que se levantaba del sofá, permitiendo así que su guapo novio también lo hiciera.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la puerta del despacho del director, así que después de probar con varias contraseñas dieron con la correcta, y con paso temeroso subieron las escaleras.

-Hola chicos, que alegría veros por aquí, a que se debe vuestra visita, no os habréis vuelto a meter en problemas- Dijo, mientras fijaba su mirada en el moreno.

-No, la verdad es que estábamos preocupados por Hermione, y nos preguntábamos, si usted sabría donde esta.

- La señorita Granger, junto el señor Malfoy se han ausentado de la escuela por un par de dias.

-¿Ellos dos?, ¿juntos? ¿Se puede saber que narices tienen que hacer esos dos juntos?- Preguntó un muy alterado Ron Weasley.

-Controle lo que dice señor Weasley- Reprendió Albus- Ambos muchachos se han tenido que ausentar por problemas personales que no les conciernen a ninguno de vosotros, pero que estoy seguro que la joven Granger responderá cuando crea que es el momento.

No muy contentos con la respuesta los Weasley abandonaron el despacho, seguido de un pensativo Harry, que intuía donde había ido su amiga.

0o0o0o

-Hermione cariño, ¿te importaría decirnos primero que es lo que sabes?- Pregunto su padre intentando hacerse la idea de que era el momento de contar la verdad de todo lo sucedido.

-Claro- Respondió una nerviosa Hermione que no soltó la mano de su novio en todo el rato, y se dispuso a contarles a su padre todo lo que le habían dicho apenas unos días atrás.

- Bueno Hermione, lo que realmente paso, es básicamente lo que nos has contado, pero si quieres te decimos como lo recordamos nosotros.

- Por favor.

-Claro hija, todo empezó…

**Bueno miles de gracias por leer el capitulo.**

**Pero sobretodo a todos los que me dejasteis review, que sois:**

**Ly-Draco**

**Liale**

**Marianella**

**Albitta92**

**Y a los que me dejéis uno en este capitulo, ya lo sabéis, os ****enviare un adelanto del siguiente**

**Miles de gracias.**

**Un beso.**

**DRAMIONE BLACK.**


	16. Siendo uno

Me ha salido un capitulo bastante largo así que espero review agradeciéndolo, jeje

**Me ha salido un capitulo bastante largo así que espero review agradeciéndolo, jeje.**

**Ya sabéis que todo lo que reconozcáis pues no es mío.**

**Tengo otra cuenta, que es mía y de una amiga, somos las BLACK ROSE, si luego os apetece pasaros por favor.**

**O por mis otras historias, y dejar review, que siempre es bonito entrar en tu correo y ver que tienes un review más. Además, de que acabo de publicar un nuevo one-shoot.**

**Bueno ya no me entretengo más.**

**Y os dejo con el nuevo capitulo, que esta dedicado a Marianella, por seguirme en mis historias, gracias, y este capitulo es para ti.**

**Capitulo 15: Siendo uno.**

-Claro, todo empezó una noche de invierno, lo recuerdo porque hacía machismo frío, y estábamos los dos sentados frente a la chimenea intentando entrar en calor, era una noche silenciosa algo que se estaba haciendo costumbre.- El padre paro a respirar, y vio como su mujer le pedía permiso para continuar, el se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

-Hacia ya un mes que nos habíamos enterado de que yo no podía tener hijos, y el mundo se me, mas bien se nos vino a bajo, ya casi ni hablábamos, llevábamos años hablando de cómo cuidaríamos a nuestros hijos, y de cómo los llamaríamos, y esa noticia nos destrozo por completo, tanto que casi rompe nuestro matrimonio.- Los ojos de la mujer entristecieron.

-Hasta que esa noche que era un 5 de diciembre, alguien llamo a nuestra casa, era un matrimonio joven que tenía un bebe en los brazos, no sabemos bien porque, ya que nunca abrimos a desconocidos, pero tenían tales caras de desesperación que no dudamos ni un segundo. La mujer nos agradeció enormemente.

-Nos dijo que eran magos, nos hablaron sobre la existencia de la magia, y nos hicieron una pequeña demostración, luego nos dijeron que en su mundo eran personas importantes, por eso los buscaban para matarlos, que su vida corría peligro, pero sobretodo la de su hija, nos contaron que habían mantenido en secreto el embarazo.

-Sabían que nosotros queríamos un hijo pero no podíamos tenerlo así que nos pidieron si podríamos cuidarte, tenerte como a nuestra propia hija. Nosotros al principio nos rehusamos porque con nosotros estarías alejada de tu mundo, el de la magia, pero ella nos dijo que eso era lo que quería, que aquí siempre estarías a salvo. También nos contaron que cuando cumplieras los once años serias llamada de un colegio de Magia, al que ya estabas inscrita, que por favor te enviáramos allí para que te enseñaran todo lo que tus padres no pudieron enseñarte sobre la magia.

-Nosotros finalmente aceptamos, luego unos dos años después nos enteramos que habían muerto.

-No os pidieron nada, ni os dijeron nada para que me dijerais.-Pregunto Hermione mientras sentía como miles de lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Si, nos pidió que te llamáramos Hermione, y nosotros no quisimos preguntar por que, imaginamos que seria algo muy personal, luego nos dio esto.- Dijo su madre mientras se levantaba, a los pocos minutos volvió con un colgante entre sus manos.- Nos pidió que te lo diéramos el día que supieras la verdad.

Al coger el collar Hermione sintió como una calidez la envolvía, se seco las lágrimas de sus ojos y miro a sus padres y a Draco.

Sabía que sus padres la habían querido de verdad, tuvo la certeza al tocar el collar, y que no la abandonaron siempre estuvieron con ella, y siempre estarán, además que la dejaron con la mejor familia que podría haber existido.

Luego sintió pena por sus padres, todo lo que tuvieron que sufrir hasta que llego ella, lo sabía porque ella tenía la esperanza de tener hijos dentro de unos años, y saber que no podría nunca, debía ser la peor sensación del mundo.

Sintió como sus padres se levantaban y se iban, probablemente querían dejarla sola para que asimilara todo lo que había pasado, noto como Draco se levantaba, y soltaba su mano.

-No te vayas. –Dijo en un susurro que apenas fue oído por el slythering.

La joven se levanto y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, enterrando su cara en el cuello del chico para poder así sentir su aroma, estar así, abrazada a él, la relajaba de una manera increíble.

Después de un rato ella le miro, se dio cuenta de que tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar, sabía que no era de tristeza, si no una manera de descargarse de todo lo que habían pasado.

Quito una de sus manos de la cintura, y la llevo a la barbilla de la chica, levantándola un poco y acerando sus labios a los suyos.

Era un beso lento, pausado, en el que Draco tímidamente coló su lengua, moviéndola a un ritmo increíblemente lento, saboreando cada parte de su boca.

Ante este beso Hermione sintió como si su mente se quedará en blanco, como si todo lo que había pasado durante estos dos días fueran algo muy lejano, y solo existieran ellos dos y ese beso.

Después de tan dulce beso, ambos se sentaron en el sofá, la castaña sobre el rubio de manera que se abrazaban, nadie decía nada, ella se limitaba a cerrar los ojos y sentir al rubio que tenía junto a ella, y pensar en miles de cosas, sus padres biológicos, los que la habían criado, su relación con Draco, con sus amigos…

El acariciaba lentamente su espalda para tranquilizarla y transmitirle que él estaba ahí, no sabía como podía sentir tanto por esa pequeña que tenia entre brazos, pero sabía que la necesitaba para respirar, para ser feliz, para vivir. También pensaba en su familia, lo diferentes que eran a la de Hermione, a él lo querían pero nunca se lo habían demostrado como hacían con la castaña. Sentía un poco de envida por la vida que ella tenía, pero sabía que su madre también era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él, estaba seguro que ella no estaba en la Orden del Fénix por gusto, seguramente estaba por él, para protegerlo, pero apenas había recibido abrazos y besos de sus padres, y solo recordaba una vez que su madre le había dicho te quiero, y era de pequeño por que estaba muy enfermo.

Al igual sabía que lo querían, así era su familia, intentar aparentar ser fríos, aunque ninguno se ellos, ni si quiera su padre Lucius, porque para él, siempre seria el su padre, y no Voldemort.

Ya llevaban mucho rato sentados en el sofá cuando Draco rompió el silencio.

-Herms, creo que deberías ir a hablar con tus padres se habrán quedado un poco tristes después de todo, para ellos también tiene que haber sido un paso difícil, seguramente teman que ya no les quieras hablar.

-La verdad es que tienes razón, pero tu…

-Yo me quedo aquí tranquila, ves y habla por ellos, que yo voy a estar bien, con este aparato muggle que habla, como dicen que se llama teveleson.

-Jejejeje, se dice Televisión.

-Pues eso.

-Esta bien, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, nos llamas vale.

-Vale.

Hermione se levanto, y tras darle un beso a su novio, salio para buscar a sus padres.

No le costo encontrarles puesto que estaban en su habitación.

Ambos estaban callados mirando al techo cuando sintieron que la puerta se abría.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto nerviosa la castaña.

-Claro hija.- Contesto su madre.

-Yo, quería deciros que para mi seguís siendo mis padres, no os niego que no tenga curiosidad por mis otros padres, pero para mi, mis verdaderos padres sois vosotros porque sois los que me habéis criado y cuidado durante tantos años.

-Sabemos que no somos tus padres biológicos pero quiero que sepas que nosotros te queremos y siempre lo haremos.

-Yo también os quiero.

Y los tres se sumieron en un gran abrazo, porque la familia es aquella que te cuida, te quiere, y esta ahí cuando más la necesitas.

Ya había pasado casi todo el viernes entre unas cosas y otras, así que los tres se levantaron, y bajaron a bajo, donde la madre de Hermione se fue ha hacer una abundante cena, pues con todo lo ocurrido ninguno había comido nada desde el desayuno.

Ya eran las doce de la noche cuando una castaña cansada de dar vueltas por su cama incapaz de dormir, se levanto y de puntillas se fue hacia la habitación de su novio.

-Draco, ¿estas despierto?- Pregunto en voz baja mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Si, ¿Qué pasa Hermione?- Pregunto preocupado el rubio.

-Que no podía dormir y me preguntaba, si me podía quedar a dormir contigo.- La voz de la chica sonaba tímida e insegura.

-Pero, tus padres, están en el piso de abajo.-Contesto el moreno temeroso de que sus suegros pensaran mal de él.

-Te prometo que antes de que se despierten me iré a mi cama, pero necesito estar contigo ¿Puedo?

-Claro.- Y en ese exacto momento supo que era incapaz de negarle nada, y es que se había vuelto en la persona más importante para él.

Ella se acerco con paso lento a la cama, mientras él se hacia a un lado, y apartaba las sabanas para que ella pudiera entrar.

Se acostó en la cama, y se tapo con las sabanas, a la vez que sintió como la abrazaban, así entre sus brazos se sentía bien, protegida.

El se acerco lentamente, como le encantaban esos labios, poder besarlos, tocarlos, era algo increíble.

Se besaban dulce cariñosamente, esos labios, esas bocas que y conocían ambos también.

El joven mordió con cariño el labio de la castaña, con su lengua rozo el paladar de la chica, provocando que toda ella se estremeciera, y empezó a besarlo con mayor profundidad

El beso se estaba convirtiendo cada vez en un beso lleno de pasión apenas se separaban unos segundos para poder coger aire, y se volvían a juntar, en un beso más desesperado que el anterior.

Las manos de Draco empezaron a acariciar la tripa de Hermione por encima del pijama, mientras ella acercaba más la boca del rubio a la suya, casi fundiéndose los dos en uno, sus manos jugaban con el pelo del joven, que era increíblemente suave.

Él dejo de besarla, para dirigir sus labios por la mejilla, hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja, el cual beso, lamió y mordió dulcemente, haciendo que un suspiro saliera de su boca.

Sus manos seguras empezaron a acariciar el vientre de la joven esta vez por dentro de la ropa, haciendo que se estremeciese… que temblase, al sentir el calor de las manos de Draco contra su piel, ardiendo.

Mientras sus besos bajaban por el cuello de ella, haciendo que más suspiros escaparan de la chica.

Mordió el cuello, provocando que una marca roja apareciese en ese lugar, más tarde seguramente tendría una gran marca imposible de ocultar, pero poco le importaba eso a la castaña en ese momento.

Sus labios bajaron en un roce letal hasta su garganta, y subieron por su mentón hacia sus labios

El comenzó a bajar las manos lentamente, hasta que llegaron al filo de su camiseta del pijama, la subió un poco, muy despacio, y miro a Hermione como pidiéndole permiso para seguir, permiso al que ella contesto con un profundo beso en los labios.

Así que con mucho cuidado fue quitándole la camiseta, dejándola únicamente con un corpiño azul clarito.

Sintió como su cara enrojecía, nunca un chico la había visto así, además de que ella no era bonita, y estaba segura de que Draco había visto cuerpos mejores.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse con unos grises que la miraban con adoración, como si se tratase de lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Y así se lo hizo saber.

Se acerco lentamente a ella, juntando sus labios de nuevo.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto nunca.

Su voz sonaba tan segura, tan de verdad, que Hermione estaba segura de que esa vez todo era tan especial para ella, como para él.

Sus labios empezaron a bajar, entre besos, mordidas, y pequeños lametones recorría sus hombros, hasta llegar a su pecho, beso el espacio que había junto al sujetador, y con su mano derecha acariciaba su otro pecho, mientras la otra continuaba en la cintura de ella.

Subió lentamente su mano, recorriendo su espalda, hasta llegar al broche del sujetador, que retiro con manos expertas.

Y los vio, eran perfectos, o eso pensaba el, recorrió lentamente la espalda y la cintura de la joven, para cuando llegó a su pecho, lo acaricio primero con un dedo, suavemente, para luego, contenerlo con su mano abierta, haciendo que la chica soltase un pequeño respingo, que se ahogo en medio del beso.

Ahora era el turno de su boca, de sus labios, de besar el seno de ella, con la punta de la lengua hizo lo que anteriormente había hecho con el dedo, hasta llegar al pezón.

Un gemido entrecortado salio de los labios de Hermione, que sentía como el placer la envolvía, haciéndola sentirse como nunca antes.

Draco lamió y mordió el pezón, provocando que se sonrosara y se pusiera duro, luego paso al otro, mientras su mano pasaba a atender a este.

Con manos temblorosas, debido a la inexperiencia, y a que era su primera vez, empezó a acariciar el abdomen del joven, sus dedos fríos contrastaban con la piel caliente de él, provocando que el chico se estremeciese, y ella continuara con sus caricias, ahora más segura.

Una vez sintió que ambos pezones estaban erectos volvió a centrar su atención en los labios de la castaña y en sus caricias.

Jamás había sido fan del quidditch pero ahora realmente adoraba que Draco realizara ese deporte, ya que le había dotado de unos abdominales perfectamente marcados.

Poco a poco se encargo de ir desabotonando la camisa del pijama de él, para luego mientras besaba sus hombros, se la quitaba, rozando sus dedos por los brazos del joven.

Una vez la camisa había desaparecido de su vista, Draco volvió a recorrer el vientre de la joven con sus manos, pero esta vez acompañado de sus besos, quería recorrer el cuerpo de la joven entero, memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Se entretuvo en su ombligo para luego bajar al borde de su pantaloncito que le quito con rapidez, dejándola únicamente con unas braguitas que iban a juego con su sujetador..

Su mano derecha subía por el muslo de ella, mientras seguía dándole esos exquisitos besos, que poco a poco la estaban volviendo loca.

Un dedo empezó a rozar su sexo haciendo que la chica se contrajera de placer, aparto un poco sus braguitas e introdujo un dedo en el interior de su sexo, ella gimió incapaz de contenerse pues creía que se iba a morir de tanto placer que estaba sintiendo gracias a las habilidosas manos de su novio.

Draco entraba y sacaba su dedo del interior de ella, sintiendo como cada vez se humedecía más.

Saco lentamente por última vez su dedo de ella. Haciendo que emitiera un gemido de protesta, y dejándola con ganas de más.

Hermione le quito lentamente los pantalones, dejando su miembro cubierto únicamente por la tela de los calzoncillos, pudo apreciar que se encontraba excitado, al igual que ella, pero no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando al acostarse Draco, sintió su sexo sobre el de ella, separado únicamente por esas dos prendas de ropa.

El gemido de la castaña debido a ese contacto, provoco en el joven unas ganas de más, por lo que lentamente comenzó con un movimiento de sus caderas, haciendo que su miembro se rozara con el de Hermione provocando que ambos gimieran por el placer que les proporcionaba.

Pero él necesitaba más, sentirla más cerca así que mientras la volvía a besar en los labios, y introducía su lengua en la boca de ella, y lamía el paladar. Con sus manos expertas le quito las braguitas dejándola completamente desnuda, aunque cubriendo esa desnudez con su propio cuerpo.

Separo sus labios de la castaña. Que soltó un grito de placer al sentir un beso sobre su sexo, labios que se abrían para dar paso a una lengua calida y húmeda, que hizo enloquecer a la castaña, al sentir las caricias que esta le hacia en su sexo. Introduciéndose en ella con una lentitud tan placentera, a la que Hermione solo podía responder con gemidos, con sus manos que apretaban con gran fuerza las sabanas.

La castaña respiraba entrecortadamente debido a las atenciones que le daba Draco a su zona intima, y sintió que de alguna manera le debía de devolver todo lo que el le estaba dando.

Él sentía como el placer recorría a su chica, y solo pensaba en darle más pero sabía que si no paraba en ese momento, no podría demostrarle un placer mayor al estar juntos y ser solo uno.

Sintió como Draco se separaba de ella, y vio su oportunidad de devolverle todo.

Así que lentamente giro, dejando al joven desconcertado debajo de ella.

Sus manos tímidas acariciaron la goma del calzoncillo de el, bajándolo lentamente, haciendo que Draco empezara a respirar aun mas rápido.

Una vez se había desecho de su prenda interior, empezó a besar, morder y lamer, como anteriormente lo había hecho el, el tobillo del joven, subiendo con una lentitud tortuosamente placentera.

Cuando ella ya estaba lamiendo y mordiendo la cara interna de sus muslos, Draco se estremeció de anticipación, poco a poco llego a sus testículos que lamió con mayor intensidad y lentitud, haciendo que un sonoro gemido se escapara de los labios del chico.

Cuando llego al miembro de Draco, lo recorrió entero a través de besos, hasta que llego a la punta que lamió, donde sintió el sabor salado del presemen del joven, para luego soplar en esa zona, provocando que el se estremeciera por completo, sintiendo que su excitación no podía ser mayor.

Pero si podía y lo averiguo cuando Hermione, nerviosa por ser su primera vez, se introdujo el miembro de su novio, en la boca.

Draco sentía la humedad de la boca de Hermione alrededor de su miembro y estaba seguro de que iba a morir de placer , cuando ella comenzó a sacarlo y meterlo en su boca, haciendo que ahora Draco se agarra a las sabanas como si su vida dependiera de ello, susurrando el nombre de la joven, en un gemido que la animaba a continuar.

Draco sintió que como ella siguiera dándole ese placer, todo se iba a acabar en ese momento, y por Merlín que no quería eso, quería sentirla, hacerla suya, como lo había soñado tantas veces.

Así que haciendo fuerza de todo su autocontrol llamo a Hermione, y le dijo que parara, empezando a besarla de nuevo, pero esta vez él encima de ella.

-¿Estas segura?- Draco sabía que era su primera vez, y no quería que ella después se arrepintiera, o lo hiciera sin estar realmente segura

Ella se mordió el labio inferior con ternura y tomó a Draco de las mejillas, antes de acercarlo a ella y besarlo con suavidad, pero segura de lo que estaba haciendo y lo que quería hacer.

Interpreto este gesto de la castaña como un si, así que abrió lentamente las piernas de la castaña, para colocarse entre ellas, e intentar hacerle el mínimo daño posible

-Si duele, y quieres parar solo tienes que decírmelo.

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza. Y Draco se introdujo lentamente en ella, recurriendo a todo su autocontrol, para hacerlo con el mayor cuidado posible y hacerle el menor daño posible.

Un dolor increíble recorrió a la castaña, como si un pinchazo muy fuerte fuera desde su vientre hasta el último punto de su piel.

Una vez estuvo totalmente dentro de ella, se quedo quieto, dejando que el dolor disminuyera y su cuerpo se acostumbrara a él.

Sintió como Draco la besaba la cara, los labios, haciendo que el dolor poco a poco mitigara, hasta ser solo un recuerdo

Abrió los ojos, y movió sus caderas, indicándole a Draco que podía continuar.

Y así lo hizo, con embestidas lentas, y rítmicas fue entrando y saliendo de ella, que araño su espalda al sentir como el placer la recorría.

-Draco, más… más rápido.

Y Draco no tardo nada en hacerle caso, y dejarse llevar por sus instintos que hacían más rápidas las embestidas.

Hermione levantaba sus caderas buscando un contacto mayor, un contacto que la estaba volviendo loca pero que le encantaba y no quería que acabara nunca.

Ella empezó a contraerse debajo de él, cada vez estaba más cerca del orgasmo, las envestidas del chico cada vez eran más erráticas.

Hasta que Hermione sintió como el se venia dentro de ella, y unas inmensas oleadas de placer sacudieron su cuerpo haciendo que gritara el nombre de Draco.

Ambos estaban sudorosos y cansados después de todo lo hecho, estaban exhaustos por lo que simplemente se abrazaron, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro sobre el suyo.

Pero sobretodo estaban felices, porque ahora ya no eran dos personas sino solo una. Ahora los dos eran uno.

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado.**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejasteis review en el capitulo anterior, que sois:**

**Marianella**

**Ly-Draco**

**Liale**

**Por cierto me voy de campamento, así que tardare en contestaros a vuestros review, porque me voy nada más me levante. PERO OS LOS CONTESTARE**

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar.**

**Un beso.**

**DRAMIONE BLACK**


	17. Regodre Statum

Probablemente mil perdones no basten, para que me disculpéis por lo no mucho, si no muchísimo que he tardado en publicar

**Probablemente mil perdones no basten, para que me disculpéis por lo no mucho, si no muchísimo que he tardado en publicar.**

**Pero es que esto se acaba. Si habéis oído bien, quedan apenas 3 capítulos más para el final. Y tenia que aclarar mucho mis ideas, para distribuirlo todo. Y encajarlo lo mejor posible para que quede bien. **

**Me quedan los capítulos más difíciles de escribir, porque aunque tengo la idea. Son momentos muy complicados, que ya iréis viendo.**

**Ya sabéis que nada de lo que reconozcáis es mió. Si no de JKR, yo me e limitado a cambiar su historia, por otra, pero los personajes, y sus personalidades son de ella.**

**Ahora, sin más os dejo con el nuevo capitulo**

**Capitulo 15: Regodre Statum**

Apenas eran las siete de la mañana, cuando el despertador empezó a sonar.

Draco saltó rápidamente alarmado de la cama, cojió su barita, buscando quien había provocado aquel ruido tan estridente.

Pero solo se podía oír unas risas en la cama.

-Jajaja, jajaja…

-De que te ríes Hermione, quieres callarte, hay alguien más, un mago.

-Jajaja, Draco no hay nadie, el ruido ese a sido el despertador.

-¿El que?

-El despertador, es un aparato muggle que suena cuando llega la hora en la que uno se quiere despertar.

-Uhmm, y porque suena tan mal…

-No suena mal, puedes poner que suene música, pero a mi es lo único que me despierta.

-Ah!! Son muy raros los muggles.

-Jajaja, Bueno Draco, que yo me tengo que ir ya a mi habitación antes de que mis padres nos pillen.- Le dio un beso en los labios y se fue, todavía riéndose.

Draco se vio solo en la habitación, y la verdad no tenía ningunas ganas de volver a la cama, no porque no tuviera sueño, si no porque todo en ella olía a Hermione, y le recordaba a lo que habían pasado apenas unas horas antes.

Así que decidió que la mejor opción era darse una relajante y fría ducha.

Una hora más tarde, Hermione y Draco se encontraban en el comedor, los padres de ella se habían ido a trabajar, así que estaban los dos solos.

-¿Y que te apetece hacer?

-No se, estar contigo, los dos solos, ya que en el colegio es bastante difícil.

-¡Podríamos ir al cine!

-¿El que?

-El cine, es una cosa muggle seguro que te va encantar, ¿Podemos ir, por favor?

-Esta bien, pero solo porque te pones monisima cuando pones esos morritos.

Hermione se acerco y le beso en los labios, la verdad es que nunca imagino estar en esa situación y justamente con él, la verdad era genial.

El día se les paso bastante rápido, caminaban por la calle cogidos de la mano, ya que en el mundo muggle, nadie los podía reconocer, fueron al cine, y pese a la reticencia, en un comienzo de Draco, luego le encantó, y Hermione tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su paciencia, para convencer a su novio, de que con una vez habían tenido suficiente…Pero encontró la manera más eficaz de hacerlo.

También fueron a un Mac Donals a comer, y pasaron la tarde dando vueltas, y enseñándole al joven Draco el Londres muggle.

Cuando llego la noche, pidieron una pizza, y se fueron a dormir, estaban muy cansados, ambos durmieron juntos, y como el día anterior Hermione se levanto temprano para irse a su habitación, y así que sus padres no sospecharan nada.

El domingo también paso muy deprisa, estuvieron con los padres de Hermione, los cuales le contaron a Draco miles de anécdotas de cuando ella era pequeña.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya eran las siete de la tarde, así que con las maletas listas, cogieron el traslador que los llevo de vuelta a Hogwarts, donde tendrían que seguir escondiéndose de los demás, pero siempre les quedaría el recuerdo de esos días.

Al llegar a Hogwarts se despidieron con un beso, y cada uno se fue a su sala común, tenían que hablar con sus amigos, y explicarles, por lo menos Hermione su ausencia por esos días.

Al llegar a su sala común Draco sintió como Pansy se colgaba literalmente de él.

-Draco amor, donde has estado estos días? Te e echado de menos.

-Me parece muy bien Pansy, pero ahora, si no te molesta, me voy a ir a descansar.

La joven Slythering, no le pregunto nada más, sabía que Draco solo le contaría, lo que él, quisiera contarle, y si le seguía preguntando solo conseguirá sacar su ira.

Por otro lado al entrar Hermione se encontró con sus tres mejores amigos, que se lanzaron a sus brazos, se les notaba a todos con caras de preocupados.

-Hermione, como estas? Estas bien? Que te ha pasado?

Esas eran las preguntas que no paraban de repetirles los chicos y Ginny.

-Si estoy bien, ahora os contaré, pero primero me soltáis para que pueda respirar, y nos sentamos y os lo cuento.

Sus amigos sonrieron, la verdad es que se le veía feliz, lo que hubiera pasado, ya había quedado atrás y Hermione ahora era de nuevo feliz, quizás más de lo que lo había sido hasta ahora.

La Gryffindor le contó a sus amigos todo lo pasado con sumo detalle, aunque sin mencionar en ningún momento a Draco, ni su salida por Londres.

Las semanas fueron pasando, y noviembre se fue quedando atrás, para dejarle paso al mes de diciembre.

Draco y Hermione se encontraban en una de sus citas diarias, en una clase que se encontraba en desuso, estaban hablando de diversos temas, hasta que Hermione recordó algo.

-Draco para,

-¿Qué pasa?

-Son casi las cinco, y he quedado con el profesor Wizart, para lo de mis clases especiales. –Nada más oir esto, el cuerpo del chico se tenso, con todo lo que había pasado se le había olvidado el asunto del profesor, pero parecía que a Hermione no.

-A vale.- Dijo con un tono más arisco del que pretendía.

-¿Pasa algo Draco?- Inquirió curiosa Hermione, ya que no le paso desapercibido el tono que había usado su novio.

-Nada.- Contestó separándose de ella, y arreglándose la ropa.

-No me vengas con tonterías Draco, de repente te has puesto serio y muy borde, que pasa que he dicho.

-Nada en serio- Dijo en un tono más dulce pero que no consiguió engañar a la gryffindor.

- Esta bien, si no me lo quieres decir, no lo hagas, pero la verdad pensaba que confiabas más en mí. –Hermione uso un tono dolido, que encendió las alarmas de Draco, le importaba mucho la castaña, a veces creía que demasiado.

-No es eso Hermione, claro que confió en ti, y lo sabes, pero es que no me gusta ese profesor, y aún no entiendo porque tienes que tener esas clases particulares con él, además tu sola.

-Estas celoso! Es eso estas celoso.

-Claro que lo estoy, como quieres que no lo este si vi lo que paso entre vosotros.

-A que te refieres Draco, no se de que me estas hablando.

-Claro que lo sabes, fue el día después del baile. Aunque no se ni para que te digo esto. –Se notaba que Draco se iba enfadando por momentos, y Hermione estaba realmente perdida, no entendía nada de lo que su novio le decía, o recriminaba.

-En serio, Draco, que no se a que te esas refiriendo…

-Regodre Statum.- Gritó Draco, cogiendo la mano de Hermione, de repente el escenario había cambiado se encontraban en un pasillo de Hogwarts.

El Draco del recuerdo se acercaba con paso rápido, hasta llegar a la puerta del aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras, se acerco poco a poco a ella, evitando hacer cualquier ruido, hasta que pudo ver que había en el interior, sus ojos, se abrieron enormemente a causa de la impresión, su cuerpo entero se tenso.

Hermione se acerco para poder ver que era lo que había impresionado tanto a Draco, y se vio a si misma de pie, con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo tontamente, mientras su profesor se iba acercando a ella, parecía que iba a besarla, en cambio ella no tenía ningún recuerdo de eso, vamos, que a no era ella, a menos...

De repente la imagen se cambio, para que volvieran a estar en el aula, donde muchas veces se reunían.

-Draco, cuando dijiste que fue eso.

-Ni si quiera te molestas en negarlo, ni en decir nada, genial.

-¿Cuando dijiste que fue eso?- Pregunto con un tono serio.

-El día después de Halloween, pero tu lo debes recordar mejor que yo ¿no?

-Claro, ya se cuando es, pero yo no recuerdo eso, vamos no que yo sepa, más bien, no era cuando lo del espectro patronum, tiene que ser no hay otra… pero…

Hermione seguía en sus propias cavilaciones, ignorando a Draco, el cual estaba alcanzando un nivel de cabreo increíble, estaba por irse de ese aula, cuando sintió que la castaña le agarraba de la mano.

Quiso protestar pero antes de que se diera cuenta Hermione ya había realizado el hechizo que él había hecho antes.

Ante el apareció una Hermione que iba corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, se notaba que se había despistado y iba disparada hacia la clase.

Abrió la puerta con la respiración agitada, y el pelo un poco más revuelto debido a la carrera, y allí se frete a ella estaba el profesor que estaba sentado en su escritorio con una pila de papeles.

-Hola, perdón por el retraso.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Bueno vamos a repetir lo de la ultima clase haber si ahora te sale.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a donde estaba la castaña.

-¿Vale! Y de verdad que lo siento.

-Tranquila no pasa nada, vamos ponte ahí y dime, recuerdas como era.

-¡¡Claro!! "Espectro Patronum".

-Muy bien, cierra los ojos y busca un recuerdo que sea feliz, pero a la vez poderoso.

Se vio como la Hermione del recuerdo cerraba los ojos, y el recuerdo volvió a cambiar, ahora estaban celebrando Halloween en el momento del tan esperado beso.

-¿E se fue tu recuerdo?-Pregunto feliz el rubio.

-Si.- Contestó avergonzada la castaña.

Draco la miro sonriente, él era el mejor recuerdo de ella, eso lo hacia sentirse increíblemente feliz.

De repente escucho un ruido como si alguien hubiera pasado corriendo por allí.

-Ese debiste ser tu al pasar.

-Si. –Draco era incapaz de decir nada más, estaba asimilando todo lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Ya lo tienes? –Se oyó que pregunto el profesor con voz temblorosa, haciendo que el recuerdo volviera a cambiar para estar ahora en el aula.

-Si- La voz de Hermione se noto un poco turbada.

-Bueno pues, ¿A que esperas?

-Espectro Patronum- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

De su varita salió un potente rayo de luz blanca y brillante con una fuerza impresionante.

La luz rápidamente adopto forma de una preciosa y hábil comadreja (N/A: Realmente no se si era una comadreja o no, pero bueno si no lo es, sory.) que recorrió toda la habitación.

-¡¡Wuaw!! Es de los más poderosos que he visto, el recuerdo tiene que ser increíble.

- Lo es, lo es. Pero esto me ha dejado realmente cansada.

-Si es normal. Así que demos la clase terminada por hoy.

-Gracias y hasta el lunes- Respondió mientras salía del aula.

Los chicos volvieron a la habitación donde estaban en un principio.

-Yo, lo siento, se que fui un tonto

-Lo fuiste.- Le cortó Hermione.- Pero eres mi tonto.- Añadió con una sonrisa. –Me duele que pensara que yo era capaz de hacer eso, pero me imagino, que si yo hubiera visto lo que tu, estaría igual.

La castaña se acerco a besarlo.

-Te quiero.- Le dijo el rubio, antes de besarla con más pasión.

-Y yo a ti. –Le contestó cuando se separaron. Ambos sintieron que no podían ser mas felices, y allí ellos dos volvieron a ser uno, olvidándose de profesores, clases extras, y del mundo en general.

Ya eran las once de la noche y todos los alumnos estaban dentro de sus salas comunes, bien en la habitación durmiendo, o bien en la sala común hablando con sus compañeros.

En eso estaban el trío dorado cuando recibieron una lechuza, con un sobre con el sello de Hogwarts, que decía.

Señores Potter y Weasley (Ron), junto con las señoritas Granger, y Weasley, se les pide que acudan al despacho del director inmediatamente.

P.D: Filch esta al corriente de que van a venir, así que no es necesario que cojan la capa ni el mapa.

Atentamente: Albus Dumbledore.

Pero ellos no fueron los únicos en recibir esta carta, pues en otras dos salas comunes paso lo mismo.

**Bueno gente, a partir de ahora viene lo interesante, el final. Se que este capitulo no es gran cosa, pero necesitaba solucionar el tema del profe. **

**Dejarme Reviews, y espero que no me matéis en el siguiente capitulo porque realmente van a pasar cosas que no os imagináis. **

**Tengo preparado un fic, relacionado con esta historia, y que publicare, cuando tenga los 50 reviews, es de Draco y Hermione, pero de la primera vez que él se fijo en ella.**

**Un beso.**

**DRAMIONE BLACK**


	18. Te quiero

**PERDON!!! No una si no miles de veces, se que e tardado media vida en actualizar esta historia, y realmente este capitulo no ha quedado ni remotamente a como imagine. Pero si me pongo a cambiar lo que paso de nuevo… tardare media vida más en continuarlo.**

**Lo siento muchísimo. Pero entre que se me rompió el ordenador y recién ayer lo arregle, por lo que en estas fiestas no pude escribir nada.**

**Y que la universidad me tiene a mil… Se que no sirven como excusa. Pero de verdad lamento el retraso.**

**Capitulo 17**

No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando los seis se encontraron frente a la gárgola, se miraron entre ellos, puesto que no era necesario preguntar porque estaban justo ellos ahí, eran los herederos, y la gárgola se movió sola, permitiéndoles el paso a las escaleras que conducían hacía el despacho de Albus Dumbledore.

Al entrar se sorprendieron de que no estuviera la Orden allí, solamente estaban el director, Minerva y Snape.

-Hola chicos, os preguntaréis porque os hemos llamado, bueno ahora ya tenemos los cuatro libros, de manera que vais a poder verlos.

-¿Pero así? ¿Ahora? ¿Que va pasar? ¿Cómo lo tenemos que hacer?- Fueron muchas de las preguntas que los jóvenes hicieron.

-Si, va a ser ahora. Lo que va a pasar, o vais a ver no lo se, puesto que nunca antes se había necesitado recurrir a los libros, por lo menos no en los últimos 200 años… o por lo menos no hay ninguna constancia de ello. Respecto a como lo tenemos que hacer, es un poco complicado, primero, no lo podremos hacer aquí, necesitamos ir a otra sala, luego necesitamos un conjuro que se debe de hacer entre tres personas, que seremos nosotros, los profesores, luego dos personas que se encarguen de que los libros estén siempre juntos, no se separen de nada, y seréis vosotros señores Weasley.

-¿Y nosotros?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Bueno, eso exactamente no lo se, lo sabréis vosotros según como vaya pasando el hechizo. Y antes de seguir con las preguntas mejor será que vayamos hacia la otra sala.

Tras decir esto, todos salieron del despacho del director, camino a un aula abandonada más allá de las mazmorras, escondida tras una pared falsa.

Harry y Ron reconocieron inmediatamente el espejo que se imponía ante ellos, no era ni más ni menos, que el espejo de Oesed.

Los demás miraban al espejo con desconfianza, que hacían ellos en medio de una pequeña habitación, que solo constaba con un viejo espejo.

-Veo, que algunos lo habréis reconocido, la mayoría me imagino que no, lo que tenéis en frente es el espejo de Oesed, también conocido como el espejo de los deseos, y os ayudara a los herederos. Para empezar señores Weasley tomar los cuatro libros, y ponerlos uno al lado de otro, formando un cuadrado. Os tenéis que encargar, de que pase lo que pase los cuatro libros no se separen por nada en el mundo. Vosotros cuatro debéis cogeros de las manos. En una esquina estará Lovegood, luego Harry, seguido de Malfoy, y como ultimo Granger, de manera que Gryffindor y Slythering queden juntos y en medio. Nada más empiece el conjuro deberéis entrar a través del espejo de Oesed. Lo que pase a partir de ahí, yo ya no lo se. Lo siento.

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente, pero todos estaban seguros, confiaban en Dumbledore, además que sabían que era algo que tenían que hacer por el bien de ellos mismos, y de todas las demás personas.

Ellos eran la esperanza para acabar con la guerra. Así que cada uno tomo su posición, nadie decía nada, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

Ron y Ginny colocaron con cuidado los cuatro libros, tal y como el director se lo había dicho. Y se aseguraron de tenerlos bien cogidos, para que no se separaran.

Luna, Harry, Draco y Hermione se cogieron de las manos, mientras los tres adultos empezaban con el hechizo. Ninguno sabía lo que decía pues estaba escrito en un idioma antiguo.

Poco a poco los cuatro elegidos sintieron como si su magia se saliera de su propio cuerpo para unirse a la de sus otros tres compañeros, haciendo una única magia que los englobaba a los cuatro.

Lentamente empezaron a caminar hacia el espejo, como si alguien les estuviera diciendo lo que exactamente debían hacer. Los cuatro seguían cogidos de las manos. Haciendo de la unión, una mucho más fuerte.

Los cuatro juntos atravesaron el espejo, sumergiéndose en otra realidad, que ahora el espejo les mostraba.

Se miraron los unos a los otros y se separaron por primera vez, se encontraban en un hospital. Y se oían los potentes gritos de una mujer.

-Pero, que hacemos en San Mungo.- Preguntó Draco.

-Esos, esos son mis padres, pero no se que hacen aquí, si mi madre ya murió.- Dijo Luna intentando controlar sus lagrimas.

-Es una niña.-Se oyó que decía el médico.

Luna ya lloraba desesperadamente, y es cuando todos comprendieron, estaban en el día en que Luna nació. Se veía como sus padres lloraban de felicidad, mientras una pequeña Luna dormía felizmente entre los brazos de su madre.

Hermione la abrazaba mientras la imagen volvía a cambiar, esta vez estaban en un hospital muggle, donde esta vez, era la madre de Hermione la que daba a luz.

Esta sonrió, y se abrazó a Draco, vio como sus padres la mimaban y sonreían realmente felices.

Y así, una a una, miles de imágenes sobre todos los momentos que marcaron la vida de cada uno de los cuatro, su nacimiento, la muerte de los padres de Harry, como Lucius obligaba a Draco a odiar a los muggles, el primer beso, el primer día de escuela, la relación de Draco y Hermione, los momentos Harry y Ginny, y Ron y Luna, y así miles de momentos más. Uniéndolos en cada momento más, llegando a una complicidad entre ellos increíble conexión, que ni con mil años de amistad se conseguiría. Porque ahora todos se entendían de ellos. Sabían como era la vida del otro, no habían secretos entre ellos. Incluso como reaccionaban en cada ocasión, o que llegaron a sentar o pensar. Se conocían tanto, como si fueran ellos mismos.

Y eso es lo que se necesitaba para ganar la guerra, cuatro herederos unidos de verdad, enlazados por muchos sentimientos positivos, como el amor, entre ellos. Para poder con esa fuerza vencer al mal.

Después de todo esto salieron del espejo. Notaron las dudas en las caras de sus dos compañeros, como en los profesores. Pero los cuatro sabían que todo lo que habían visto ahí dentro era un secreto de ellos. Solo de ellos.

-Entiendo si no nos lo podéis contar. –Se adelanto el Director.- Estamos todos cansados es mejor que mañana no valláis a clase, necesitáis descansar mucho, lo más probable es que los seis durmáis todo el día, porque este hechizo desgasta todas las energías del cuerpo, y también las mentales.

Ellos solo afirmaron con la cabeza, y en silencio cada uno se fue a su habitación. Ninguno tenía fuerzas ni si quiera para hablar. No se habían dado cuenta de lo cansados que estaban, hasta que no finalizo el hechizo, que parecía que se hubiera llevado todas sus fuerzas con él.

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron pronto, ya que tenían que ir a Hogsmade si querían comprarse sus trajes para Halloween.

Así que los gryffindors más luna partieron con los carruajes, hacia aquel pueblo, que después de tanto tiempo aún les maravillaba a todos, con lo que podían llegar a encontrar.

Apenas acababan de comprar todos los disfraces de Halloween, (el más difícil de encontrar era el de Hermione, pero realmente era el más hermoso de todos. Seguro que más de uno se quedaba babeando al verla en ese vestido. Sobretodo cierto rubio Slythering) y ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. Hermione, al ver la hora, se despidió rápidamente de sus amigos. Pues había quedado con Draco en un callejón bastante escondido de todo el mundo.

Llegó lo más rápido posible, y así con el pelo revuelto y la respiración agitada, fue como la vio llegar Draco. Y se alegro de poder estar con ella, y esperaba estarlo el resto de su vida.

Nada más llegar lo vio, y se acerco a él, para darle un increíble beso, que fue gratamente correspondido.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer Hermione?-Preguntó un feliz Draco.

-Mmm, no lo se. Me apetece ir a las tres escobas- Una sonrisa triste apareció por el rostro de Hermione- Pero no es posible, porque no pueden vernos juntos.

-¿Y te crees que eso impide a un Malfoy lograr su cometido? Si tu quieres ir a las tres escobas iremos, y además a lo grande.

-¡¡Pero nos verán!!-Exclamó la joven.

-Nada de eso. –Susurro mientras la volvía a besar, y es que se había vuelto adicto a esos besos- Iras tú delante y le enseñaras esto a Rosmerta, vale. Yo te seguiré desde cerca.- Y la volvió a besar.

-¿Pero porque me das tu anillo? Es decir, pensé que no te lo quitabas nunca es herencia de todos los Malfoy

-Si, y ahora es tuyo, anda ves, que yo te seguiré.

-Pero Draco…- No le salían las palabras- No, no puedo aceptarlo.

-Claro que puedes, porque este anillo se lo da un Malfoy a la persona que más ama, por eso mi madre me lo dio a mi, y ahora te lo doy yo a ti. Es un símbolo de todo lo que te amo. Además de que te dejara entrar en un sitio especial de los malfoy dentro de las tres escobas. Y sabes que me sentiré fatal si lo rechazas. Ya que es mi manera especial de pedirte que estés siempre conmigo. Si es que aceptas a pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, como la señora Malfoy

- Yo si claro Draco, y quiero que sepas que te quiero, y que siempre lo haré- Le dijo la castaña antes de besarlo.

-Y yo a ti, pero ahora vete, que si no, no llegaremos nunca a las tres escobas.

Hermione camino delante, la verdad es que estaba bastante cerca de las tres escobas, pero se moría de ganas de llegar y poder estar tranquilamente con su ahora prometido.

Ya estaba casi enfrente de las tres escobas cuando sintió una fuerte explosión y una gran cantidad de humo y polvo lo envolvió todo. Impidiendo que la joven pudiera ver cualquier cosa.

Cuando todo se disolvió, lo que vio la dejo petrificada, estaba todo lleno de mortifagos, que atacaban sin miramientos a todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Hermione sacó rápidamente su varita, y buscó a Draco, pero le era imposible reconocer a nadie, ya que todos corrían de un lado para otro, gritando e intentando esconderse. Hogsmade se había convertido en un momento en un terreno de batalla, donde todos luchaban por salir con vida.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, es la sangre sucia, mi señor me agradecerá mucho que mate a alguien como tu- Dijo mientras se reía, una voz que en seguida reconoció como la de Bellatrix Lestrange. A penas le dio tiempo a girarse cuando –Avada Kedavra- Gritó la mujer, y Hermione fue incapaz de hacer nada, solo se quedo quieta petrificada, como si tuviera un inmobilus. Atinando únicamente a cerrar los ojos.

-Nooooo!!!!

Escuchó Hermione, lo que produjo que abriera los ojos, aunque prefería no haberlo hecho nunca pues lo que vio, fue la imagen más aterradora que había visto en su corta vida.

Delante de ella yacía muerto Draco Malfoy, el cual había dado su vida para salvar a la joven que ahora lloraba desconsoladamente abrazada a su cuerpo

**Sip, acepto que me matéis, asesinéis y lo que queráis. Acepto reviews con tomatazos. Y todo lo demás se que es cruel de mi parte, pero así estaba predestinado, desde que la idea se formo en mi mente.**

**Lo siento mucho. Pero bueno, ya apenas quedan dos capítulos, que espero que sigáis, aun con la demora.**

**Y que esto no os haya defraudado mucho, ya que me quedo fatal, pero es lo más difícil que he escrito, y lo que menos ganas tenía.**

**Recordar que nada de lo que reconozcáis es mió, si no de JKR.**

**Muchas Gracias.**

**Un beso.**

**DRAMIONE BLACK**


	19. Nunca estará sola

**No tengo ninguna excusa, así que solo me limitare a pedir perdón mil veces.**

**La verdad es que este capitulo, no me quedo realmente bien, pero es lo mejor que he podido hacer, se me ha hecho realmente difícil escribir el final. **

**Pero bueno os dejo con él.**

Ya solo quedaban cinco personas en aquel oscuro lugar, con una apariencia aún más tenebrosa debido a las densas nubes que impedían que la luna y las estrellas resplandecieran sobre aquel lugar.

Y ella, miraba el cielo, sintiendo que el también compartía la pena con ellos. Que entendía, aunque fuera solo un poco, el dolor que desgarraba a su pequeño y débil corazón.

Sintió como una fría mano la tocaba, un débil intento de alguien por llamar su atención, y se giro lentamente, mientras pensaba que últimamente todo lo que la rodeaba, y lo que sentía, parecía estar rodeado por ese frío que le calaba hasta lo mas profundo de su ser.

Harry apenas le indico con la mirada hacia delante, y ella se dio cuenta de que era su momento de acercarse. Parpadeo varias veces, fijándose que sus compañeros ya no se encontraban ahí, y preguntándose, cuando era que se habían ido. Todo parecía estar cubierto por una nebulosa, que la rodeaba, y que la impedía ser consciente de todo aquello que la rodeaba, incapaz de sentir nada más que frío.

Se acerco lentamente, pues sentía todo su cuerpo pesado. Sentía como las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, aunque inconsciente de cuando habían abandonado sus ojos, pero sin fuerzas ya para reprimirlas.

Deposito la blanca flor, que contrarrestaba con su ropa negra, sobre la lapida de piedra caliza.

Lo próximo que sintió como alguien la empujaba lentamente hacia algún lugar, y ella ya sin fuerzas simplemente se dejo guiar, mientras las lágrimas bañaban su triste y pálido rostro.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Los días iban pasando, mientras que la normalidad volvía a Hogwarts, una normalidad triste, que hacia a todos darse cuenta de lo próxima que se encontraba la guerra. Y que nadie estaba a salvo en aquel mundo de lucha.

Mientras que dos de los herederos de Hogwarts, junto con el director, pensaban como iban a conseguir ganar aquella guerra, ahora que uno de los cuatro herederos había muerto.

Aunque intentaron que estos miedos y estas dudas no llegaran a los demás, aparentando una calma y una tranquilidad, muy lejana a la realidad. Por ello comenzaron unos duros entrenamientos para los tres herederos y sus amigos mas íntimos, porque debían prepararse para la guerra, pues aunque ahora la victoria fuera mas difícil, ellos no se rendirían, no ahora, que tanta gente buena, había muerto por dicha causa.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La sala estaba completamente vacía, bien porque la jornadas se habían vuelto cada vez más duras por la vuelta de un gran mago tenebroso, y los estudiantes estaban rendidos, o bien porque habían unas temperaturas extremadamente altas, pero todos los alumnos de Gryffindor se encontraban en sus habitaciones que gracias a los elfos domésticos se mantenían a una temperatura más que agradable, y a la seguridad que los muros de Hogwarts les proporcionaban, todos se sentían felices hablando con sus amigos, o durmiendo placidamente en sus camas.

Pero si bien es cierto esta sensación de calidez no embargaba a todos, en una de las pequeñas ventanas de la sala común, mirando como caía la nieve se encontraba una chica de unos dieciséis años, sus ojos de un habitual color marrón brillante y dulce ahora se encontraban rojos y hinchados, y una lágrima recorría su mejilla. No sabia exactamente cuantas horas llevaba ahí, tampoco es que le importara demasiado, la verdad es que ya nada le importaba, nada parecía tener sentido a su alrededor, y aunque todo le parecía irreal, como una pesadilla de la que no pudiera salir, esa pequeña cadena que guardaba en la mano, le demostraba, que nada había sido un sueño, que todo era real, y que por mas que quisiera ese dolor que sentía en su ahora roto corazón también era real.

Aún recordaba como había conseguido aquella cadena, había sido apenas unas semanas, el le había dicho que la amaba, que era lo más importante que tenía en la vida y después de un dulce pero pasional beso le puso el anillo que la marcaba como suya, no necesito ninguna palabra más, con ese gesto le había demostrado que la amaba, pues aquel anillo la marcaba como Malfoy, perteneciente a esa familia, que por un momento realmente fue suya, ahora la tenia en su cuello y fuertemente la apretaba, como si con eso pudiera conseguir que esos ojos grises pudieran volver a mirarla, como lo había hecho tantas veces, como si sintiera que podría volver a tocarlo, o a sonrojarse por una simple palabra suya.

Pero eso ya no era posible, ya eran recuerdo de un pasado, hermoso si, pero pasado, unos recuerdos que jamás olvidaría, y un amor que llevaría siempre con ella.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dos lechuzas negras como la noche, recorrían los pasillos de Hogwarts enviando dos notas muy importantes, la primera de ellas giro a la derecha camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor, mientras que la otra siguió completamente recto, hacia las escaleras que la conducirían hasta Ravencalw.

Minutos después cinco chicos corrian rápidamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, directo hacia el despacho del director, el cual les esperaba con una noticia, que realmente sabía que no les iba a gustar.

-La guerra se desatara mañana- Sentenció el director con una voz firme y serena. Había sido directo y claro con el mensaje, pero era algo que no se podía adornar y aligerar, cualquier tiempo perdido en explicaciones, era tiempo de menos que tenían para prepararse.

-¿Dónde?-Pregunto Harry, ninguno de ellos, estaba realmente asombrado, no sabían si era porque llevaban meses, quizás incluso años preparándose para esto. O por la oscuridad que envolvía a todo Hogwarts en estos días. Pero la cuestión es que ya había llegado el momento, y tenían que hacerle frente.

-Aquí, en Hogwarts, mañana al amanecer todo abra empezado…

-¿Y que es lo que tenemos que hacer?

-Veréis lo que hay que hacer es…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Los gritos se escuchaban por todo el colegio, la guerra había empezado y la orden del fénix al completo se encontraba en los jardines luchando con los mortifagos intentando salvar la vida de los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Pero ellos apenas podían oír nada. Ellos tres ahora solos, se encontraban frente al peor mago de todos los tiempos. Pensando en como podrían ganar ahora que les faltaba uno de ellos, ahora que les faltaba una pieza tan importante.

Y las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron, dejando paso a la imponente figura del Señor Tenebroso, vistiendo una larga capa, que le hacia parecer aun más siniestro si eso era posible.

-Bueno, por fin este momento ha llegado, el gran final Harry Potter, después de hoy la oscuridad se cernirá sobre el mundo cuando todos sepan, que su querido héroe a muerto.

-No estés tan seguro de eso.-Dijo Luna, haciendo que Voldemort no era el único en aquella sala.

-Y esto es lo que envía vuestro querido Dumbledore, jajajajaja. Tres jóvenes muchachos únicamente para luchar contra el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, realmente os tiene en mucha estima el director, o realmente os aprecia demasiado poco como para que le importe vuestra vida, pero bueno, no es eso lo que realmente me importa, si no a lo que hemos venido hoy aquí no chicos¿?-Dijo- Bueno, momento de empezar.

Lo que ocurría en ese momento ninguno de los tres herederos lo podría decir realmente, los hechizos volaban de un lado para otro, ellos los esquivaban con una destreza recién aprendida en los ensayos, lo que hacía que a veces, alguno de ellos los rozara, haciendo que se encontraran no solo cansados y sudados, si no con numerosos cortes pequeños. Pero ellos no se rendían, y seguían lanzando hechizos, esperando el mínimo momento des distracción para poder atacar.

Pero ese momento parecía no llegar nunca, y sus fuerzas se debilitaban cada vez mas, y parecía que eran los únicos que se cansaban, pues Voldemort seguía riendo mientras lanzaba todos esos hechizos sin apenas pararse a respirar, con una fuerza que no parecía humana, y es que él, difícilmente lo era. Y entonces fue cuando la seguridad de que no lo conseguiría asolo a los tres, seguros de que lo único que estaban haciendo, era alargando el momento de su muerte, de la de ellos, y de la de todos sus seres queridos.

Y en ese momento fue cuando Hermione lo noto, sintió como si Draco estuviera allí luchando con ellos, lo sintió con ella, y supo lo que tenía que hacer, así que cuando Voldemort fue a lanzar un ataque contra Harry, ella saco su espada, representante de Rowena y se la clavo por la espalda a Voldemort, haciendo que este soltara un terrible grito de dolor y cayera rápidamente al suelo.

Luna no se lo pensó dos veces, para quitar ella también le quito su hechizo de ocultación a su espada, y se la clavo firmemente por el pecho. Harry apenas reacciono unos segundos mas tarde clavándole la espada también en el estomago. Habiendo que el poderoso mago se revolviera y gritara mas fuerte.

-Esto no funciona, se supone que tenía que desvanecerse, no sirve sin Draco- Gritó frenética Luna.

-Pásame la espada de slythering Harry.

-¿Que?- Dijo este sin entender para que querría Hermione esa espada si no era la heredera.-

-Pásamela Harry, luego te lo explicara, pero no tenemos casi tiempo, pásame la espada- Y Harry así lo hizo, porque confiaba en ella, en su mejor amiga.

Y fue cuando Hermione vio a Draco, bueno no él, realmente era una imagen blanca y nebulosa que le sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza mientras desaparecía, diciéndole un silencioso te amo, con la mirada. Y Hermione levanto la pesada espada de Slythering y la clavo en el corazón del oscuro mago. Mientras el cuerpo estallaba desapareciendo no solo de esa habitación si no del mundo en general.

A lo que Hermione se limpio una lagrima, mientras aún miraba el lugar donde había visto a Draco, segundos antes de ser abrazada por sus amigos. Porque ella no estaba sola, y nunca lo estaría.

_

_

_

Porque ahora el heredero de slythering estaba en su interior.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Gracias a todas las personas que han leído esta historia, me hace muy feliz saber que habéis dedicado un poco de vuestro valioso tiempo a leer esto, miles de gracias. Sobretodo a aquellos que habéis dejado reviews, tanto buenos como malos, se que ninguna quería que Draco muriera, pero esa era la idea cuando la historia vino a mi, así iba a terminar, y bueno, lamento si no os a gustado.**

**Espero que me dejéis reviews, y nos leemos esta misma semana con el epilogo, que espero os guste.**

**Un beso.**

**DRAMIONE BLACK**


	20. El fin!

**EL FIN!**

La sala estaba completamente vacía, bien porque la jornadas se habían vuelto cada vez más duras por la vuelta de un gran mago tenebroso, y los estudiantes estaban rendidos, o bien porque habían unas temperaturas extremadamente altas, pero todos los alumnos de Gryffindor se encontraban en sus habitaciones que gracias a los elfos domésticos se mantenían a una temperatura más que agradable, y a la seguridad que los muros de Hogwarts les proporcionaban, todos se sentían felices hablando con sus amigos, o durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas.

Pero si bien es cierto esta sensación de calidez no embargaba a todos, en una de las pequeñas ventanas de la sala común, mirando cómo caía la nieve se encontraba una chica de unos dieciséis años, sus ojos de un habitual color marrón brillante y dulce ahora se encontraban rojos y hinchados, y una lágrima recorría su mejilla. No sabía exactamente cuántas horas llevaba ahí, tampoco es que le importara demasiado, la verdad es que ya nada le importaba, nada parecía tener sentido a su alrededor, y aunque todo le parecía irreal, como una pesadilla de la que no pudiera salir, esa pequeña cadena que guardaba en la mano, le demostraba, que nada había sido un sueño, que todo era real, y que por más que quisiera ese dolor que sentía en su ahora roto corazón también era real.

Aún recordaba cómo había conseguido aquella cadena, había sido apenas el curso pasado, el le había dicho que la amaba, que era lo más importante que tenía en la vida y después de un dulce pero pasional beso le dio el anillo, no necesito ninguna palabra más, con ese gesto le había demostrado que la amaba, pues aquel anillo era lo único que le quedaba al joven de su familia, el único recuerdo que tenía de sus padres, pero se la había regalado y pese que al principio rehusó en quedársela, ahora lo tenía en su cuello, en una fina cadena y fuertemente la apretaba, como si con eso pudiera conseguir que esos ojos grises pudieran volver a mirarla, como lo había hecho tantas veces, como si sintiera que podría volver a tocarlo, o a sonrojarse por una simple palabra suya.

Pero eso ya no era posible, ya eran recuerdo de un pasado, hermoso si, pero pasado, unos recuerdos que jamás olvidaría, y un amor que llevaría siempre con ella.

**EPILOGO:**

Cerro el libro que contaba su historia, su amor, mientras se incorporaba mejor para tapar a la persona más importante de su vida, aquella que le había devuelto la alegría y las ganas de vivir, aunque siempre tendría ese vacío en su corazón.

Le dio un suave beso en la frente, mientras acariciaba ligeramente la cadena que ahora llevaba su hijo. Y mientras bajaba por la escalera a ver a sus amigos le dio gracias a Draco, por haberle hecho el mejor regalo de su vida.

Porque ella sabía que Draco siempre estará con ella y con su pequeño, protegiéndolos, cuidándolos… como solo él podría hacerlo.

Una vez llegó al pasillo escuchó el gran estruendo que tenían sus amigos en el comedor, y agradeció el hecho de que la habitación del pequeño Draco estuviera insonorizada, y sonrió mientras entraba al encuentro de sus amigos, los cuales no se habían separado desde que finalizo la guerra, y es que ellos eran una familia, que siempre iba a estar unida, en los buenos y en los malos momentos.

Aunque Hermione estaba segura que solo les quedaba felicidad a partir de ahora, pues ya habían sufrido demasiado todos.

**BUENO, llego el momento de despedirme de esta historia! Espero que os haya gustado, y bueno siempre será un buen recuerdo para mi!**

**Espero seguir escribiendo y que disfrutéis de la séptima peli, tanto como lo voy ha hacer yo.**

**Espero que os vaya genial a todos.**

**Y mil gracias por leer esta historia.**

**Un beso y un saludo me despido.**

**DRAMIONE BLACK**

2


End file.
